She Wolf
by Vcarp1993
Summary: Crystal Price has never felt like she belonged, the invisible girl. If only people knew who (or what) she really was. It's not until her first day of a new school years does her life begin to change. Stiles/OC - Rated T.
1. I'm Crystal Price

**A/N: Few things first. I don't own Teen Wolf, really wish I did but I wouldn't change much anyways, its a fantastic show. **

**My characters name is Crystal Alice Price. If you have read some of my previous stories for other shows you will see I use this name for my main OC female character. I have been using this name for years and I find it better to use the same name throughout. **

**All pictures for characters, clothes and props are linked on my profile. I will put a comment at the end for anything linked for you to have a look at if you like. **

**Please be gentle with me. I'm not the best writer, I have issues with using 'as' a lot which I try not too as well as having trouble writing dialogue, using 'he/she said' most of the time. If you have any tips and advice please put it in your review, really appreciate it. I also have trouble staying in the right tense, I vary between past and present. Really hate it but I can't help it, its just how I feel more comfortable writing.**

**If you have any questions or like I said advice and tips on how to make my writing better please review and let me know.**

**Thank you and sorry for the long Author Note.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Vicky x**

**Chapter One**

The wind brushed her hair away from her face, the only sound was the sound of beating heart. Kicking her feet up she felt the blood being pumped at a rapid pace throughout her body, spurring her on. A smile crept across her face. This is when she felt most contempt, being able to run free with the wind in her face. The tree blurred around her as her vision became red as she felt a growl erupt within her. Within second she felt her control slipping, her body was separate to her mind as her feet continued to carry her through deeper into the woods.

The sensation tingled at first but soon her nose was burning, she felt her throat becoming blocked but she couldn't stop running. Panic set in but there wasn't anything she could do, she was being drawn to something. It soon became clear when she came to an abrupt stop, almost sending her face first into the ground. Looking up her eyes went wide as flames reflected from her green eyes.

In front of her stood a grand house, fire blazed as the fumes climbed high into the sky. The heat radiating from the house sent her a few steps back as she began to cough, holding her hand up to shield her eyes she gave a gasping choke. The air was sliced with the sounds of screams as Crystal looked with terrified eyes to the house. The screams were deafening.

"Hello?" Crystal yelled back.

"Crystal!" a woman's voice sounded. "Get out, crawl baby, crawl!" the woman intrusted. Confusion took over her. She wanted to run, to hide from the flames but something took over her and she found her feet taking her towards the house. Dodging falling debrief she felt like her skin was melting from the intense heat.

"Where are you?" she shouted to them, hoping that she wasn't too late but that's when a searing pain pulled her attention to her upper leg. There flames had made their way up her jeans as she gave a painful howl and began to hit her leg, hoping to put the flames out. Her foot slipped on the wooden steps leading to the house as her body fell back and then darkness.

Crystal sat bolt up right in bed gasping, her hand went to her leg to put the fire out when she realized she wasn't in the woods anymore but lying in her bed. It took her a few moments before she managed to get her senses back. It was a dream. It was the dream. More like a night, the one she had been experiencing ever since she could remember. It always started the same, running through the woods with a smile on her face and then coming to the burning house, the screams, the fire, the pain in her leg.

Pulling back her blanket she looked to her upper leg where there scarred into her skin was the burn mark. Her parents said she been burnt when she was younger when they went on holiday camping, she had been messing around near the camp fire when her dress caught on fire and it burned her leg. Crystal was thankful she had been too young to remember.

Sighing she saw the sun barely rising being blocked out by her cream coloured curtains. Looking to her alarm clock she gave a groan, 30 minutes before she should have woken up. Walking to the window she pulled the curtains back and pressed her warm head to the chilled window. Closing her eyes she listened. She could hear the dog two lanes over barking and the man who lived 10 doors down unlocking his car and going to work.

Their house was on one of the most simple streets in Beacon Hills. Nicely kept lawns with timed sprinklers, white picket fences, and they even had an oak tree in the back yard with a tyre swing. Her family were a normal one, both her parents worked, a lot. Her mother was a Lawyer in Criminal Law and her father ran his own successful construction company which meant he was mostly out of town working all over the US

After her shower she looked at her reflection in her mirror. Her complexion was pale, her green eyes were framed with dark full long lashes. Her nose was average, her lips plump and pink. Her hair was long, flowing half way down her wavy, it was mostly wavy as he never cared to straighten it. After apply some mascara and eyeliner she moved to her closest. Grabbing one of her favourite white tank tops featuring The Smiths she paired it with some tight jeans and her red converse pumps. Leaving her hair loose she looked in the mirror and shrugged.

"It'll do" she said smiling. Her wrists had various coloured bracelets and her watch. Her fingers had rings on a few of them, simple accessorizing without going full on. Unlike most girls her age who planned their first day of school outfits the day before she didn't really care. Finally, the locket she wore always. It was round and silver with a tree engraved into the metal. She didn't remember when she had been given it by her Mom just that she always had it on her.

Her Mom had already left for work and her dad was away in New York supervising his new project. Exiting the house she smiled to her baby. It was a classic 1965 black Mustang. It had been restored and shined up as she smiled to it, letting her fingers dance across the slick hood. Getting in she plugged her iPod in and hit shuffle, a smile spread across her lips when 'Wonderwall' by Oasis began to play as she sang along on the way to school.

Pulling into a spot she looked up at the school with a sigh. "Once more unto the breach" she quoted with a smile before making her way up to the front entrance. She groaned when she saw her shoe lace had come undone, bending down she began to tie it as she heard someone speaking by her.

"this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since..." she turned her head slightly to see Stiles Stilinski talking with his friend Scott McCall. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia" he said with a smile but the girl he was speaking of walked straight past him. Lydia Martin, the strawberry blonde beauty who was popular, smart and charismatic. The perfect girly girl. She blanked Stiles out and walked into the school as Crystal stood up and continued.

Entering her first class, English. Taking her normal seat at the back she pulled the book they had been assigned, "To Kill A Mocking Bird'. She had already read it several times, and knew it cover to cover. The other students filed in as the teacher began the lesson.

"As I'm sure most of you know a body was found in the woods last night, the police are handling the situation so we can all..." the teacher continued as she zoned out. She didn't know about any body, she didn't spend much time on social networks where most news was posted.

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt you but we have a new student. This is Allison Argent. Please make her feel welcome" he said before leaving as Allison was told to take a seat. She moved to the back and took the seat next to Crystal.

The ended as she left the classroom. Walking up the hallway she noticed the new girl Allison having trouble with opening her locker as Crystal walked over. "Hey" she said. "Need some help?" she asked with a smile as Allison turned and smiled.

"Yeah, its uh, a little stuck" she said as Crystal nodded.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it" she said and stepped up. Hitting the lock up it clicked and she turned it, pulling the locker open. "There you go" she said.

"Thanks. I'm Allison" she said.

"Crystal Price" Crystal replied.

"So what's there to do in Beacon Hills?" Allison asked but before Crystal could reply Lydia Martin's voice sounded from beside them.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" she asked Allison. Allison looked unsure at first but then smiled.

"My Mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco" she replied as Lydia smiled.

"And you are my new best friend" she said and then looked to Crystal.

"I love that necklace" she said as Crystal looked to her and felt puzzled. She had been in many of Lydia's classes since they started high school and never once had she said anything to her.

"Thanks, cute dress" Lydia smiled and nodded.

"It is isn't it. Hey Jackson" she called down the hallway as Crystal saw him. She felt her heart beat pick up, god no. She hadn't spoken much to him since their break up over a year ago.

"I've gotta do something" Crystal said as Allison looked to her.

"Will I see you at lunch?" she asked.

"Sure" she smiled back to them.

"Come watch Lacrosse practice after school" Lydia said as Crystal nodded.

"Will do, see you later" she said and walked off before Jackson could see her. She glanced back to see Jackson talking with Allison as his arm was around Lydia's waist. She turned at the last second but felt a firm body crash into her as she groan and went stumbling back dropping her folder, lucky not falling on her backside as she looked to see Stiles in front of her.

"I'm so sorry" she said. Bending down she began to collect her papers when she felt him kneeling next to her, also grabbing at the spilled contents of her folder. Standing up Stiles passed her a pile of papers as she smiled to him.

"You ok?" he asked her as he could see she looked a little muddled.

"Hmmm, yeah I'm fine" she said and glanced back at Lydia and Jackson.

"Well sorry for bumping into you" Stiles said as she looked to him.

"It's fine, no harm done. See ya Stiles" she said and walked out as he looked to her. She knew his name, a pretty girl knew his name.

"Hey" Allison smiled as Crystal gave her a wave as she met them on the bleachers. Lydia looked to the Lacrosse players as she began to point out the popular ones. "There's Jackson" she said with a smile.

"Who's that?" Allison asked pointing to Scott.

"Don't know" Lydia said and went to continue the list of hot guys.

"Scott McCall" Crystal answered as Allison looked to her.

"He lent me a pen in English" she smiled and Crystal saw her blush.

"Ahh, the start to every fairy tale romance" Crystal joked as Allison giggled.

"But he's not first line" Lydia bluntly pointed out. Crystal watched as Scott was pushed into the goal. He looked terrified. As the Coach blew his whistle Crystal clamped her eyes shut, the intense sharp stabbing pain in her ears made her bite the inside of her mouth but she heard a groan and opened her eyes to see Scott holding his hands over his ears. What the hell? Scott was struggling and didn't see the ball until it hit him on the head, sending him off his feet as he groaned. The other players mocked him and even the Coach laughed but Scott got back on his feet to start again.

What happened next surprised everyone. Scott caught the first ball with ease as he looked shocked at his own actions. And then he caught the next one, and the next. With every catch he became more confused but with a smile. Stiles jumped up and cheered for him.

"Wow, he's really good" Allison said.

"Very good" Lydia said surprised.

"Yeah, he is" Crystal said as she looked to Scott. His reflexes were amazing, too amazing. One would even call them super speed reflexes.

"Don't worry. Jackson never misses" Lydia said as Jackson stepped up to take his shot. Crystal watched using her abilities as the ball went slow motion towards the goal, the speed was too much for someone to catch but cheers erupted as Scott caught it. Lydia stood up and cheered as did Allison but Crystal stood looking to Scott.

"No way" she whispered but clapped along to give her support.

Stepping through the door she placed her bag on the side before heading up to her room to get changed for her run. Coming back downstairs she wore navy shorts, a grey tight tank top and a red hoody which she tied around her waist. Putting her earphones in she clicked shuffle, 'Hey Jude' by The Beatles came on. She headed to her usual spot which was Beacon Hills Preserve. It was quite and peaceful, gave her time to think as she jogged. Her brunette hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

Coming to a stop she sighed but then she felt a tingle go through her, it was like chills down her spine. She took one of her earphones out and turned as she gave a gasp. There in front of her stood Stiles and Scott. They looked just as shocked as she did.

"Uh, hi" she said and took the other earphone out.

"Hi" Stiles said as they looked like they were up to no good. "I was just running" she wanted to mentally kick herself, of course she was running. Why else would she be here. She cleared her throat. "You two?" she asked.

"Uh... also training" Stiles answered as Scott looked to his friend like he was an idiot.

"Really?" Crystal asked with a smile. "In jeans?" she asked. Stiles looked to his clothes and then smiled embarrassed knowing he had been caught out.

"We're looking for my inhaler" Scott said. "I lost it last night" Stiles groaned, he was talking too much. The conversation was becoming more awkward.

"Last night but I thought... wait what were you doing in the woods at night?" she asked.

"We were um..." Stiles didn't know what to say, he could usually talk his way out of anything. "Drinking, yep. Drinking and smoking" he said as she looked to the both of them and raised her eyebrows.

"Well I'm pretty sure its not a good idea to smoke if your asthmatic" she said as Scott nodded.

"Yeah, no it's not" he agreed.

"So what were you really doing out here?" she asked. Stiles looked to Scott, if they told her she would think they were freaks.

"Fine. We were looking for the body" Stiles answered.

"The body found last night?" she asked as Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. My Dad is the Sherriff, I overheard the call on the radio and well we thought we would help out and find the other half" Stiles explained.

"Other half, the body was cut up?" she asked as this was getting more weird by the second.

"Yeah. We were just curious. Its not like a hobby or anything encase you thought that..." but she cut him off.

"Did you find it then?" she asked.

"The inhaler?" Scott asked.

"No, the body" she replied.

"Oh, well I did" Scott said. "It was a woman" he explained. Crystal looked to the ground. "Well the top part" he continued as she nodded and felt like she was going to throw up.

"You could have left the last part out" Stiles said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..." Scott said but Crystal looked to him.

"It's fine, I asked. I can help you look for your inhaler if you want, extra pair of eyes can't hurt" she offered as they looked to each other before Scott nodded.

"Sure, that would be a great help" he said.

"I'm Crystal by the way" she said as they started to look.

"Scott and this is Stiles" he said as she smiled.

"I know. Nice work today by the way. I saw you in Lacrosse practice, you have some really good reflexes" she said as he smiled embarrassed.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Maybe the killer moved the body" Stiles muttered up ahead but of course she heard him.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks" Scott said as he crouched on the ground. Crystal felt another presence as she looked up and gasped.

"What is it?" Scott asked and he and Stiles turned as they too gave a jump of surprise, there in front of them stood an angry looking man glaring at them. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property" the man asked as he looked at all of them until his eyes landed on Crystal. He was looking to her with his green eyes before he looked back to Scott.

"Uh, Sorry man, we didn't know" Stiles said.

"Yeah we were just looking for my uh... never mind forget it" Scott said but as they went to leave the guy pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Scott who caught it with his fast reflexes, it was his inhaler. The guy turned and walked away, not before glancing back at Crystal. They all turned and left. "Come on I've got to get to work" Scott said.

"Crystal, you ok?" Stiles asked as she was in a world of her own.

"Hmmm, yeah fine" she said and looked back.

"Who was that?" Scott asked.

"Dude, that's Derek Hale. You remember, right. He's only like a few years older than us" Stiles said.

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like ten years ago" Stiles explained.

"I wonder what he's doing back?" Scott asked.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school" she smiled.

"Do you want a lift?" Stiles asked.

"Its not far from here. Thanks anyways. See ya" she said as they arrived at his jeep. She jogged back to her house. Heating up some leftover lasagne she went upstairs and sat in front of her computer. Searching for 'Beacon Hills House fire, Hale' as images sprung up of the house. Crystal gasped, it was the one from her dreams. The black burnt wooden remains of the house made her feel like she was looking at a graveyard. Reading reports she came to understand that apart from Derek and his sister Laura, all the other members of the family perished in the fire.

Hearing the front door go she stood up with her empty plate and walked downstairs to see her Mom placing a large stack of papers onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey, sweetie" she smiled. Her Mom was a very beautiful woman, everyone said so. She had brown eyes and light brown hair which went to her shoulder

"Same as always" she said.

"So glad we have such deep conversations" her Mom giggled. Her Mom looked her age but she didn't act it, she was a fun Mom. "Your Dad's calling tonight, he said he might be coming home next week so that's good" she said as Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good" she replied.

"Who's Allison?" her Mom asked as Crystal looked to her. Her Mom held up Crystal's phone, she'd gotten a text from her.

"New girl from school" her Mom smiled as Crystal checked the message. "She wants to go shopping after school tomorrow".

"That's good. Would you like some extra money to buy a..." but Crystal cut her off.

"Not wearing a dress Mom" she said as her Mom's smiled disappeared.

"Oh but it will look amazing on you" she said and put her hands together, "Please" she said and tried to do the puppy eyes.

"Fine. I'll look at the dresses but I'm not promising I'll buy one" she said. Her Mom looked down at the pile of papers and sighed.

"Would you like a glass before you start?" she asked.

"Nope. It's my prize for finishing all of this. Motivates me" she said as Crystal smiled.

"Alright. Don't work too hard" she said as she walked up to her room.

Sitting on her bed she had her sketch pad in front of her and was busy drawing random symbols and humming to 'Love Grows' by Edison Lighthouse. Her mind was everywhere at the moment. Images of the burning house raw in her mind, thinking about it made the scar on her thigh itch. Pushing those images from her mind she thought of Stiles. His goofy smile, the way he spoke and rambled on, how his eyes gleamed. Groaning she hated feeling like this, of course Stiles wouldn't like her, he was infatuated with Lydia Martin, as was every other guy at the school.

It seemed by the text that Lydia would be joining them. Hopefully not Jackson, Crystal would be alright with Lydia but if Jackson tagged along then maybe she would have to back out, again.

The sun soon disappeared and replaced by an almost full moon. She felt a tingle go down her spine, she knew in a few days that there would be a full moon. It would alright. A night in, keep herself busy and everything would be ok. Everything would be just fine.

**A/N: First chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed it. Please be gentle when reviewing. Appreciate any advice and tips. Thanks.**

**Vicky x**


	2. I Don't Do Dresses

**A/N: Re-watching Season 1 once again. Loving Season 3B too, keeps getting better. I've already done 8 chapters for this story, all consisting of more than 2,000 words but when I read them I felt they were lacking some things so I'm improving them. They were lacking a human aspect, I felt like I was writing down actions and not really going into the characters a whole lot, they felt plain and boring so I've spruced them up. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Thank you for following and to the guest who reviewed chapter one and to **** . ****who created the Nikita Grace/Stiles stories, I adore your stories. Feel a lot more confident now since reading the reviews. You guys are amazing. **

**Chapter Two**

The next day Crystal was unsure on how to approach them. What do you say to two guys who confessed to searching for half a body? She should be more freaked out by the situation, most people would but for some reason she wasn't bother that much by it. Wait. Did that make her weird? Scott and Stiles were conversing by Stile's locker.

"Morning" she said as they stopped and turned to see her standing their with a small smile on her face. Their eyes darted to look at each other before returning to her face. "Well this isn't awkward at all" she said and rocked back and forth on her feet before letting out a sigh.

"Uh, hey" Scott said.

"So what, we're going to pretend that yesterday never happened?" she asked them.

"No just, we thought you would want to talk to us after" Stiles replied as she shrugged.

"Why not? I mean yeah it was a little freaky at the time but you know your young and curious" she stated. Glancing to the side she saw Allison up ahead. "Right. Good conversation, see ya" she smiled before walking up the hallway. Scott and Stiles watched her walk away from them with slightly shocked expressions on their face. She was fine with them looking for the body.

"She's awesome" Stiles muttered as Scott slowly nodded.

"Hey" Allison smiled. "I didn't know you were friends with Scott" she said as Crystal looked to the two boys were trying to not make it obvious that they were looking at them but failing.

"Yeah" she saw the look Allison had on her face when she glanced over to Scott. "He's single by the way, if you wanted to know" she said. Allison looked back to her and blushed.

"That's uh, good to know" she giggled.

"Come on" Crystal said and glanced once more at the guys before they headed off to classes.

"So what are you two wearing tomorrow night?" Lydia asked. Crystal and Allison looked up to see her taking a seat opposite them.

"Uh, it depends on the temperature. If its hot I don't tend to wear a whole lot of layers to bed becaus..." but Lydia cut her off.

"Not to bed, my party" she said. Crystal looked to Allison who smiled to her. Allison had yet to tell Crystal that Lydia had invited the both of them to her 'Back to School' party.

"Yeah, you and Allison have to look hot" she smiled to them.

"Hot?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, there's going to be guys from the lacrosse team there, I'm going to introduce you to them" she winked. Crystal felt a knot in her stomach.

"Uh well I don't if I own anything hot" she explained.

"It's fine. We'll go shopping after school" Allison smiled to her. Crystal felt like she was going to throw up. Never had she gone to a party, especially one where she had to be hot. Could she be hot? What did that even mean?

"Allison, I think you'll really like Ben. He'll not as good looking as Jackson but he's buff" Lydia explained.

"Well actually. I already have a date" Crystal looked to her confused.

"Who with?" Crystal and Lydia said in union.

"Scott McCall" she replied and blushed.

"And you're only telling me this now" Crystal said as she smiled.

"You mean the boy from Lacrosse practice?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, he asked me yesterday" she said. "He didn't tell you?" Allison asked. Right, she thought Crystal and Scott were friends. I mean they knew each other, in weird circumstances but still.

"No, he probably wanted you to tell me" she smiled and looked back to her food.

"Well the lacrosse team is practicing after school. I told Jackson we would go and cheer him on" Lydia informed. "Then after we can go shopping for my party" she smiled.

It was a strange tingle. Yesterday she had felt it but ignored it, thinking it was down to the adrenaline rushing through her body but now she felt it again. Never had she felt it before. Whilst she, Allison and Lydia walked towards the bleachers to watch the lacrosse practice she felt the sensation increasing, like she was getting closer to whatever was causing it.

"You ok?" Allison asked. Crystal looked up and nodded.

"Yeah fine" she smiled as they took their seats.

"Scott, Scott wait" Crystal turned her head when she heard Stile's voice. Using her hearing she was able to understand what Stiles was so worked up about.

"The fibre analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" he said. Scott was however not paying attention to his best friend.

"Stiles, I gotta go" he said and ran onto the field.

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was! It was a wolf" Stiles said with a sigh. Crystal froze up at this. Wolf hairs. But that's impossible right, I mean she remembered reading somewhere that wolves hadn't been sighted in California for almost 60 years. Unless... no. Now that was impossible. But what if it wasn't. What if there was another her out there. The sound of Coach blowing his whistle once more made her snap out of her thoughts and look to the field.

Scott caught the ball but as he turned to run down the field he was pushed off his feet by Jackson. The other players laughed at Scott's embarrassment. Crystal glanced at Lydia. How could she like Jackson? I mean he was a complete jackass but then again what did she see in him when they dated for almost two years. However, Crystal found her attention being drawn back to Scott as he caught the ball and began to impressively make his way down the field. He dodged the other players with such speed she felt the tingling sensation in her gut begin to grow. Scott found himself blocked by three players but what came never surprised everyone. He did a front flip over them before scoring a goal.

Everyone was on their feet cheering, even Lydia but Crystal was sat finding herself bewildered by the whole situation. Zoning in on Scott, the tingling feeling was solid and real. It was him. She felt it now. Why had she ignored it the other night at the Preserve? He was like her. A werewolf. Finding herself standing up in shock she gasped.

"I have to go, I got to do something" she said to Allison who looked to her with a worried expression.

"You ok?" she asked as Crystal nodded.

"Fine" she said. "I'll meet you at the mall later" she said and rushed down from the bleachers before Allison to reply. She was walking and glancing back to Scott, her breathing quick as panic set in. How was this possible? Finding herself sat in the driving seat of her Mustang she held the steering wheel and had yet to leave the parking lot.

Looking into her mirror she sighed. "Calm down, he doesn't know what you are. He can't. Does he?" she wasn't helping herself. Never had she met someone else like her. And Scott didn't come across as the werewolf type and yet everything about him was screaming to her he was. "And until he approaches you, you are to stay away from him" she warned herself. "Right, sat in my car alone, talking to myself. Yep, definitly losing it" she exhaled.

"How about this one?" Crystal looked up from the many items on the racks to see Lydia holding up a red dress which looked like it fitted a hobbit. It was short, actually short would be an exaggeration. It was tiny.

"It's uh, nice" Crystal replied.

"I know right. Red is so your colour" she said and held it out to Crystal. "Try it on" she smiled.

"No. I'm good" Crystal said as Lydia looked extremely displeased with her. "I don't do dresses" Lydia giggled when she thought Crystal was joking.

"Oh, your serious" she said as Crystal nodded. "But why. Your legs are gorgous. They need to be shown off" she said.

"Shorts it is" but Lydia shook her head.

"No" Crystal crossed her arms and sighed.

"Lydia. It's jeans or shorts. Take your pick" Lydia looked to Allison who strugged with a smile.

"Fine. Shorts but we are getting you a sexy top and some heels" she said. Crystal knew it was either a dress or the heels.

"Alright" Lydia and Allison set to work finding her an outfit.

"You really don't help yourself, you know" Crystal said to her reflection as she tried very much to fix her top which was doing a splendid job at making her breasts stand out. The black shorts allowed her long pale slim legs to be shown off and finally much to her resistance she wore black peep toe heels. Her brunette hair was flowing down her back, she refused to do anything with it.

"Mom, I'm leaving now" she said but there was no answer. "Mom" she called again but still nothing. She walked into the living room but before she could do anything there was a flash and she gasped.

"Got it. You look so beautiful" her Mom said standing in front of her with a camera smiling.

"Oh my god" Crystal said and put a hand to her heart to calm herself. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting evidence of you going to your first party" her Mom said waving the camera. "Now how about we try it again but this time why don't you pose a little" she said. "Maybe a hand on the hip" she said but Crystal shook her head.

"Night Mom" she said.

"Oh come on, I've been waiting years for this" Crystal smiled and closed the door behind her. She didn't live far from Lydia's house thankfully. The sound of music filled the air as she walked towards the house.

"You can do this. You can be a normal teenager" she nodded her head to her comment before walking into the house. Pushing through the crowd of sweaty horny teenagers she saw Allison and Scott in the back yard, dancing. Smiling she decided to let them have a few dances for alerting them to her presence.

"Hey" she turned at the sound of someone voice. Her eyes locked with his as she smiled.

"Hi" she said. Stiles glanced at her outfit before he gulped and looked back to her.

"You look amazing" she looked to the floor at this comment.

"Thanks" she said and blushed. "So this is a high school party then?" she asked looking to him as he nodded.

"Pretty much" he said.

"Just an excuse for frustrated people to rub up against each other. Stile's eyes went wide at this but she giggled. "You ok?" she asked as he slowly nodded.

"Would you... you like a drink?" he stuttered as she nodded. "Follow me" she nodded and without thinking she took his hand.

"So I don't get lost" she told him as he smiled and looked down at their interlocked hands before leading her through the crowd towards the kitchen. It was quieter there, not many people as Stiles came to a stop by the counter where bottles of various alcoholic beverages lay for the taking.

"What's your poison?" he asked.

"I uh, I'm not sure. I'm not a huge drinker" she said and felt embarrassed.

"Something you and me have in common" he said as she smiled to him. "Well, take your pick. Whatever you're drinking, I'll join you" he said. Looking to the bottles she picked up a bottle which held a dark brown liquid inside.

"This" she said and smiled. Stiles almost fell over when he saw the name on the bottle.

"Jack Daniels. Girls got taste" he said as he put two red cups out for her to use. Filling about 1/4 of the cups each with the Jack Daniels she replaced the cap.

"Right" Stiles said and turned to find some Pepsi to use. Finding some he turned back but stopped dead. Crystal stood with a sour looking face as she looked down at her empty cup. "Crys" he said. Looking to him she shook her head.

"It's uh, it has a unique taste to it" she said.

"You drank it straight?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yeah" he looked into her eyes.

"You feeling alright?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Fine" she reached out and poured a bit more jack into the cup and went to drink it but Stiles stopped her.

"Hey, how about this time we do something wild and add some Pepsi as well" he said and filled the remainder of their cups before handing her's over.

"Now instead of downing it, maybe we can sip" he suggested as she giggled.

"Good idea" she said and sipped her drink. Hoping onto the counter she looked to Stiles as he watched her studying his face.

"You have really pretty eyes" she said as he laughed at her comment. Crystal almost choked on her drink when 'The Youth' by MGMT began to play as she smiled.

"You ok?" Stiles asked and she nodded.

"I love this song" she smiled as he agreed.

"It's a nice song" she looked to him before blushing a little. "You wanna dance?" he asked as she looked up shocked.

"With me?" she asked as he nodded.

"Unless there's another Crystal Price here then yes" he said and held his hand out. She finished her drink and took his hand, hopping off the counter she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands began to shake as he placed them to her hips and they began to sway to the song.

"You remind me of Jack" Stiles looked to her a little confused. "Your unique too" she finished as he smiled. To some people it could be an insult but to him it was a compliment.

"Thank you. So are you" he said as she sighed.

"If only you knew" she mumbled, thinking Stiles couldn't hear her but he did. Looking up to him she smiled. The Jack wasn't effecting her too much, she felt fine just a little more relaxed.

"I'm glad we met at the Preserve" she said as he smiled to her. "Even if it was under bizarre circumstances but still, I'm glad" she was about to do something which would change their new friendship when she felt it. The tingle, it was strong and radiating... anxiety. Scott. Of course, how could she have been so stupid to forget Scott. He was here and it was the full moon.

Crystal had years of experience dealing with the full moon but she was unsure about Scott. Stepping back from Stiles she looked to him. Her emotions were beginning to intensify.

"Crys, you ok?" he asked as she nodded before turning and walking from the kitchen as he followed. Find Scott, just find Scott. He was scared, she could feel it.

"Scott!" she shouted and pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the pain in her feet from these ridiculous shoes. Looking around her eyes landed on him and surprisingly he was heading in her direction as she sighed with relief.

"Scott" she said but he ignored her and pushed his way past her.

"Scott, you ok?" Stiles asked but it was like Scott couldn't hear him and soon he had vanished out of the house. Crystal looked to Stiles as his eyes connected with hers before he gave a gasp. What was wrong? That's when she caught her reflection in the mirror, her eyes. They were bright amber. Turning she closed them and hoped to god he had seen something else before rushing out of the house.

She felt her body collided with someone's shoulder. "Sorry!" she shouted back to them before continuing to run down the street, not bothering to look back. Derek felt the hit to his shoulder and thought nothing of it until her scent hit him, it was her. How was that possible? He had sensed it in the woods when he had caught Scott and his friends trespassing but guess he was mistaken until now. It was the same. He watched her as she was running across the lawn.

Crystal gave a shout before kicking her heels off and held them in her hand before legging it back home.

"Please, please" she begged. "Please say he didn't see" she sighed when she was back in her room. Her emotions were all over the place. Lying on her bed she put her headphones on and played songs whilst wrapping her arms around herself, hoping morning would come.

**A/N: Another chapter completed. I loved writing this one, plenty more to come. I have work tomorrow and then a whole 10 days off so its going to be a mental week of writing and updating. Please review and follow. Tell me who's your favourite character in Teen Wolf.**

**Images of Crystal's outfit are linked on my profile. **

**Also some little info on Dylan O'Brian (Stiles). He is playing Thomas in The Maze Runner due to be released September of this year. So excited. I've read the trilogy and loved every moment. He's going to be amazing, he's joined by a fantastic group of young actors as well to play the Gladers also Kaya Scodelario who plays Teresa. **

**Thanks again for your support. **

**Vicky x**


	3. Surprise?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I promised to have an new chapter uploaded last night. However, I was so tired I wasn't in the right mind set to write. Anyways, thank you all for the support and reviews for the last chapter. I've got the next 9 days off so hopefully I can use that time to upload a few more chapters for you.**

**I've created a Polyvore account, the link can be found on my profile page. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

Her breathing was rapid as she stayed completely still. This was perhaps one of the most idiotic things she had done, recently. How was this even happening? All day she had managed to avoid Stiles and Scott, keeping her distance and sitting as far away from them as she could in class but now she found herself hiding. In the Janitor's closest. Of all the places she could have chosen, she picked the smallest storage room which smelled of cleaning products.

Why was she hiding in the janitor's closest? The finally bell went to signal the end of the school day, students flocked to the hallways to escape the hell house they called High School. She was so close to having achieved her goal when she caught sight of him. He was heading her way. Looking around she had seen no other exit apart from the janitor's closest, it seemed like the best option at the time.

Now she was gagging every time she inhaled the scent of bleach which was stored in large industrial sized bottles next to her head. Sinking to the floor she pulled her legs up to her chest. She would give it five minutes before leaving just to be sure the cost was clear.

Wrapping her arms around her leg she rested her head back against the shelf and let out a deep sigh. She didn't know for sure if Stiles had seen her eyes that night. Maybe he had been surprised by something else and not her monster eyes.

This is what she was afraid of. All her life she had worked hard to protect her secret from the rest of the world. Even her parents knew nothing about it. Memories flooded back to her, once she had woken up in the woods wearing her My Little Pony pajamas when she was 11 years old. Waking up screaming in the night because of the nightmare of a burning house, crying in the arms of her Mom who soothed her. Not being able to go to sleepovers because they fell on the full moon. Over the years she had managed to work out a system to keep herself and other safe from her werewolf side. Keeping herself distant from people was the way it worked but lately her emotions had been all over the place.

She was interupted from her flashbacks by running feet and the sound of someone groaning in pain as she looked to the door before slowly standing up.

"Scott, it's alright. Come on" it was Stiles. And she guessed the person groaning and panting was Scott. She could feel the tingling sensation once more, pressing herself against the door she continued to listen. They were next door in the boy's locker room as she thought about waiting till they had left but then the sound of Scott' screamed ripped through the air, making her jump.

"Get away from me" he growled. She felt Stile's heart pick up, he was scared... no terrified. She pushed herself out of the janitor's closest, brooms and mops falling out behind her as she rounded the corner into the locker room and saw Stile's disappear around the locker, his head looking up as she followed his gaze to see Scott crouched. A growl sounded from Scott as his head snapped back and forth, his eyes golden as she gasped. He wasn't Scott anymore, he was the wolf, hunting his prey.

Stiles stumbled over the bench as he looked up to see her standing there as his mouth opened and his eyes went wide.

"Crystal!" he screamed as he went crashing into her. She felt herself falling as her back collided with the floor. She felt the wind knocked out of her. Opening her eyes she saw Stile's gasping, his friend inches from hers. However, it wasn't the best time to get all intimate as a growl sounded in front of them. Scott had jumped down and was currently advancing on them as Stiles looked to his best friend, his body shaking with fear.

Another growl erupted through the room but this time it wasn't from Scott. Stiles turned his head and saw her eyes... her teeth as he sprang back in shock against the wall. Pushing herself up from the ground she flung herself at Scott, knocking him back as they fell over the bench and onto the floor. Rolling around she managed to get on top of him. Holding him down by the shoulders she avoided his claws which slashed at her before she lent down and let out a deep snarling growl to her face.

"STOP!" she screamed. His arms instantly dropped to the floor in shock. He transformed back into his regular self. He went from a confused state to shock as he looked up at her. She realised then that she was still in her werewolf form. Pushing herself from him she watched him back up until his back hit the metal locker.

"What... what the hell?" Scott panted as he frantically looked around the room. The last thing he remembered what Stiles trying to calm him down before his vision went red. Crystal had her back to them. There was no way she could get out of this now. They had seen her, the real her. Her mind went blank for what to say as she turned to look at them. Stiles and Scott were both standing, looking to her with wide eyes.

"Surprise" she said with a weak smile.

"Sur... Surprise?" Stiles asked as her. "Your a Werewolf!" he shouted to her as she flinched, his voice echoed down the hallway.

"Ok, so your a little shocked" she said with a calm tone.

"Shocked? I'm beyond confused" he said as he looked to Scott. "I don't, I don't know what to say" he said as Scott slowly nodded.

"You're not the only one" he said and glanced at Crystal.

"Well maybe we can talk about this later. You know where it doesn't smell like BO and hormones" she tried to joke but it wasn't working. They were more confused than angry but still, she had to leave. "I'll wait outside for you" she quickly left, avoiding eye contact.

Once outside she felt like curling up in the back of her Mustang and wishing for the world to swallow her up. Never had she thought she would have to explain any of this to anyone. Never. And yet here she was waiting for them, perched on the hood of her car she was busy playing with her hair, trying to distract her mind from the rage she felt towards herself. Yes it had been stupid but she'd done it to protect Stiles, who knows what would've happened if she hadn't of been there to stop Scott, would Stiles have snapped him out of it or would there be no Stiles anymore. Just thinking of that made her glad she had stopped Scott.

Ten minutes passed before she spotted them making their way across the car park towards her.

"Where would you like me to begin?" she asked them as they looked to each other before Scott answered.

"Tell us everything" he replied as she sighed.

"Narrows it down a little" she said before rubbing her temple.

"Alright, how about we ask you questions and you answer?" Stiles offered as she nodded.

"Fine" Scott was the first to ask.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" he asked.

"As long as I can remember" she replied as Scott's eyebrows rose a little in surprise, he was expecting her to say a few weeks or something but she was talking years.

"Did you know Scott was one too?" he asked.

"Not until a few days ago" she replied.

"And at the party, did you know then?" he asked as she nodded and looked to Scott.

"Yep but I didn't know you would freak out like that. I thought you'd be a little sensitive to heightened emotions but the way you acted, it was like you'd never gone through a full moon before. Which now I'm thinking to be true" she said as she studied his face.

"I was bitten a week ago by this thing in the woods, it full on bit me and the next thing I know I'm hearing things I would never have heard before, I smell things..." she nodded understanding what he was experiencing.

"Why didn't you change that night?" Scott asked but Crystal looked to Stiles.

"I didn't completely change, but I slipped up. Maybe it was the Jack or something but I lost control a little" she said. "You noticed, didn't you?" she asked as Scott looked to Stiles.

"I... I saw something. I thought maybe I'd been a little tipsy and imagined it. I didn't want to just randomly walk up to you and ask why your eyes had gone from green to gold and then back again" he said as she nodded.

"Understandable. I hoped you wouldn't find out but well, we all know how that turned out" she smiled. "Look, I've never told anyone alright. I was scared. I've never come across anyone else like me before, I didn't know how to explain myself to you" she apologised. They were all silent for a few minutes.

"What now?" Crystal asked as the boys exchanged a look.

"Well, you saved me from killing Stiles" Scott said.

"Also my life" Stiles added, "Thought that was the important part" Crystal smiled to this.

"Your not a threat to us, you seem to know a lot about werewolf since you've been one for years. So we just go on like normal" he finished.

"I get it" she nodded. They didn't want her to speak to them again. "I won't bother you, I'll keep my distance" which she was rather good at as it turned out.

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked as he noticed her heading to the drivers door. "Scott didn't mean it like that" he said as Scott nodded.

"No I didn't. Now we all know what's going on we can work together" he said as she stopped and looked to them.

"With what?" she asked.

"Well, Scott obviously needs some help controlling his rage" Stiles said and looked to Scott. "You do. And I need help in teaching him how to do that, if you're up for it?" he asked as she looked to the both of them before smiling.

"Sounds good" she agreed.

"Alright. Well glad we cleared that up" Stiles said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I've got to head home. Talk to you tomorrow" they nodded as she slipped into her car before driving off.

"She's a werewolf" Scott said as Stiles nodded.

"I was on top of a werewolf" Stiles said mostly to himself as Scott looked to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" Stiles smiled as they headed to his Jeep.

Driving home Crystal had a smile on her face. For the first time she finally felt like she belonged. There was someone else like her. She didn't have to go alone in this world trying to hide herself anymore, I mean obviously she wasn't going to scream her secret from the rooftop to the entire world but now there were two people who she could talk to.

Arriving at her house she noticed another car in the driveway as her grin increased. He was back. Parking up next to her Dad's Mercedes Benz she sprung herself from the drivers seat and rushed into the house.

"Dad?" she called and smiled when she saw his jacket on the side.

"In here" his voice sounded as she bolted into the living room to him standing up from the couch with a smile on his face. "Hello, how's my girl?" he asked as she let out a happy squeal and jumped into his arms as he hugged her. "Happy I see" she stepped back and nodded.

"I didn't know you were coming back so soon" he nodded.

"I got a few days off to come see my two favourite girls. Now go get ready because I'm taking you and your mother out tonight for a meal" Crystal nodded. "I managed to get your Mom's work to let her off early" Crystal loved her Dad. He was just like her Mom in the way that he was fun loving, relaxed and pretty awesome to have as a parent.

Today had gone better than expected. After trying to avoid Stiles all day, hoping he hadn't seen her eyes at the party she had ended up transforming in front of him anyways. But now everything was good. Especially now her Dad was back for a few days. Lying down on her bed she smiled and hummed to herself, life was good. Really good.

Outside her window as the sun was setting, there in the bushes stood a man looking up to her window. His eyes were blood red. He smiled before turning and walking down the lane. He would be back, he would be back for her. The She Wolf.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think, really appreciate it. You guys are amazing.**

**Vicky x**


	4. Nancy Drew

**A/N: Really long chapter. Ahhh. Had a lot to write, wish I had put some of it into the last chapter. **

**Anyways, check out my Polyvore profile, I've done more outfits for this story.**

**Thanks for your support and enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

Walking into school she had a smile upon her face, after yesterday she felt more comfortable about everything. Scott and Stiles knew she was a werewolf now. At least with them she didn't have to lie anymore. Humming 'A Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong she wasn't paying much attention until someone grabbed her upper arm and yanked her to the side as she gave a yelp.

Her hand came out and grabbed her attacker, twisting their hand until they let go of her arm.

"Ow!" the voice belonged to...

"Scott?" she asked as he was rubbing his wrist, pain in his eyes. "What the hell?" she asked confused.

"Sorry, I didn't think. I just really need to talk to you" he apologised.

"What happened to a simple, 'Hello, can we talk?'" she crossed her arms. "What did you wanna talk about?" she asked.

"Derek" he said.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"You know the guy we came across in the woods, Derek Hale?" Scott asked.

"He's a werewolf" Crystal's eyes went wide. What the hell was going on? A week ago she thought she was completely alone in this world, the only werewolf in Beacon Hills and now she discovers there are two more.

"What!" she screamed. People passing by stopped to look at her as she smiled to them before grabbing Scott's arm and pulling him round the corner. "What?" she asked him again. "He's a werewolf, how do you know that?" she asked.

"Because he saved me from these hunters in the woods, they were going to kill me" he said. Crystal barely got anything after the word 'Hunter' left his mouth.

"Hunters? In Beacon Hills, no way" Scott nodded.

"They shot arrows at me, if it wasn't for Derek then I would be dead" he explained.

"So Derek Hale is a werewolf and... there are hunters in Beacon Hills" she rubbed her head, feeling a stress headache approaching.

"And uh" Crystal looked to him.

"What now, what else can you possibly tell me?" she needed time to digest the information.

"Well, one of the hunters. He's uh... Allison's Dad" he finished. Crystal blinked a few times, yes that had overdone it, now she felt like she wanted to curl up in a dark corner and rock back and forth.

"What?" Allison, her friend. Her friend's dad was a hunter.

"Yeah. I don't think he knows I was the one he attacked though" Scott said.

"Oh, well at least we have one piece of good news" she lent against the wall and groaned. "Why is this happening?" she closed her eyes and sighed.

"What do you think we should do?" Scott asked.

"Me? Why are you asking me?" she snapped back confused.

"Because you've been a werewolf longer" he said. She stepped forward.

"So? Doesn't mean I know everything there is to this, Scott. I've been on my own alright. I taught myself control and how to fight encase, for example something like this happened" she looked to see Stiles walking over to them. "I have to get to class. Talk to you later" she walked down the hall and past Stiles.

"Morning" but she kept her head down, ignoring him. She felt bad and wanted so much to turn back and talk to him but right now she felt sick with all the information she'd been told.

"Hey" she jumped and turned to see Allison smiling to her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" her friend linked arms with her as Crystal looked to her unsure. How was it possible that her father was a hunter? Wait, did that mean that Allison herself was a hunter? Glancing over at her friend she studied her. No, she couldn't be. Allison was far too nice to be a hunter, but maybe that was her plan, maybe she knew Crystal was a werewolf. Right, she was working herself up into another panic attack. She had to stop being paranoid all the time.

"Crys?" Crystal looked to Allison. "You up for it then?" she asked.

"Uh, sorry... what?" Allison sighed.

"Going to watch the lacrosse game tomorrow, then going out afterwards with Me, Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Stiles" she smiled. Crystal wanted to say no but something else happened.

"Sure, sounds fun" she smiled. What the hell was she doing? All she had to do was lie, say anything to get out of it but no, she'd lost her mind and said 'Yes'.

"Great. I've gotta head to class, meet you at lunch" Crystal nodded and watched her friend disappear up the hallway.

"I'm so dead" she groaned before heading off to class.

Crystal blew out a soft breath as she felt the tension in her arms. "Come on, Price. Keep it up" she nodded and opened her eyes to see her gymnastics coach upside, or really she was the one who was upside down. She was balanced with her legs straight in the air whilst walking on her hands across the balancing beam. Coming to the end she did a back flip off and landed perfectly.

"Fantastic, Price. I really think if you keep this up you can easily gain a scholarship in two years to any college" she smiled. "Now, how about you do some flips to warm down, great work today" Crystal nodded.

"Thanks" she watched as the other gymnastics students went about their routines on the gymnastic apparatuses. Going to the floor she began to do front flips and tucks before doing one final back flip and sighing.

"That's enough" she said to herself before grabbing her water bottle. Alright so it wasn't lacrosse but it was something she enjoyed and something she was, as her Coach called it, naturally gifted. Of course she knew the truth, being a werewolf gave her better balance and reflexes, it wasn't really cheating... alright maybe it was a little.

After her shower, she left the changing rooms and headed down the hallway but soon caught sight of Stiles grabbing Scott by the shoulders and dragging him over to a corner. She kept quiet and walked up behind them.

"Curfew because of the body" Scott said. Stiles wanted him to listen in on his Dad's conversation with the school principal. Stiles let out a frustrated sigh.

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk - off who actually killed the girl is just hanging' out, doing whatever he wants" Stiles snapped, who were they talking about? Her question was soon answered.

"Well, you can't tell your dad the truth about Derek" Scott replied to his friend.

"I can do something" Stiles said.

"Like what?" Crystal could feel the rage and frustration from Stiles, he didn't want his dad getting hurt.

"Find the other half of the body" Stiles explained.

"Are you crazy?" Crystal said without thinking as the two of the jumped and turned to see her standing there with her arms crossed, looking to them like they were two mental patients.

"How long have you been standing there?" Stiles asked.

"Long enough to know you've lost your mind" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"It's the only way to put Derek in jail" he said. Scott had noticed Allison at the other end of the hallway, she was talking with someone from the lacrosse team, Lydia was trying to set Allison up with him.

"I'll be right back" Scott said as he walked off.

"Did Derek kill the girl?" she asked.

"Well, we don't have proof yet but when we find the body we can get evidence to say he did" Stiles rambled on.

"By playing Nancy Drew?" she asked as he stepped closer to her.

"One, Nancy Drew is awesome and Two, Would you like to join us in searching for the body?" he asked.

"Would I like to join you, hmmm. You know I would but I'm actually really busy with being sane" she said.

"We could use your nose" he said as she tilted her head at him.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" she asked. Stiles looked to her and smiled. Crystal hit him as he gasped, laughing and rubbing his shoulder.

"No. You look nothing like a dog, if you were any animal I would say you were... a unicorn" he stuttered as she looked to him and smiled.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me, Stiles" he looked a little shocked.

"Really?" he asked.

"No" her smile disappeared. "Can we at least talk with Derek first before labelling him 'Murderer'?" she asked. Stiles looked to her and then glanced at his dad. "He won't get hurt, I promise you that" Stiles looked to her.

"Please don't promise, promises never work" he said before walking off. Crystal sighed and looked to his dad before walking off to her next class.

Crystal sat on her bed, her knees pulled up so her sketch book would rest on them. Smiling she doodled. She looked to the symbol she'd just finished. It reminded her of something but she couldn't think what, the three spirals joined in the middle. Looking up she heard her phone buzzing and reached out before seeing 'Scott' on the screen.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, can you come over to my house. I need your help" he said.

"What with?" she asked.

"I found something in the woods and need your help, please" he begged as she sighed.

"Alright, what's your address?" she wrote down the address on her pad before hanging up. Lacing her black converse before grabbing her favourite leather jacket and her car keys. The sun was still out as it was only 5:21 in the evening.

"Dad, heading over to my friend Allison's house to work on our History project" she called.

"Alright, don't be back too later" he shouted back.

"Alright, love you" she exited the house and drove over to Scott's house.

"What did you find then?" Crystal asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Stiles is on his way, come on upstairs. We'll wait for him to get here" he said as she nodded and walked up to his room. Taking a seat on the bed she looked around the room. It didn't take long as the sound of the door slamming sounded downstairs, running footsteps on the stairs and then Scott's bedroom door flying over to a panting Stiles looking wide at him.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so..." he looked to the bed and saw Crystal sitting there, her eyebrows raised and a small amused smile on her lips. "Nancy Drew, glad you could join us" he smiled back to her.

"What?" Scott asked confused. Crystal rolled her eyes at Stile's joke.

"Never mind, what did you find?" Crystal asked.

"I found something at Derek Hale's" Scott said as Stile's eyes brightened with excitement.

"What?" he asked.

"Something's buried there, I smelled human blood" Scott explained to them.

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder" Stiles nodded as they headed out of the room.

"Crazy, we're all crazy" Crystal sighed before following them. "I call shotgun" she shouted down the stairs, receiving a disappointed grunt from Scott.

The three of them entered the hospital. After much convincing, Crystal had decided to help them after all.

"Hey" Stiles pointed to a sign on the wall reading 'Morgue' before looking to Crystal and Scott.

"You alright with this?" Scott asked her.

"Yep, like you said. Two noses better than one right" Stiles stepped back.

"Good luck, I guess" he watched as Scott and Crystal slid through the door and out of sight.

"This way" Crystal said as Scott followed behind her. They passed a nurse on the way and kept their heads low, thankfully she was far too busy looking at her clipboard to notice they were only teenagers.

"Here" Scott said and pushed the Morgue door open before pulling her inside.

"God, I hate the smell of death" Crystal whispered to him as she followed Scott to the other side of the room until he came across the right door.

"It's this one" he opened the cold metal door and pulled out the sliding table to reveal a cloth covered body.

"Wow, that's a strong scent" she said. Scott pulled the cloth up a little to expose the woman's feet and read the tag.

"You got it?" Crystal asked, referring to the scent. Scott nodded. "Good, lets go" they managed to get back to the main lobby without being caught.

"What the..." Crystal saw Stiles hiding behind a menstrual Cycle pamphlet. Walking up to him she grabbed at it, making him jump.

"God..." he gasped.

"The scent was the same" Scott said. Stiles stood up quick, making Crystal step a little to avoid getting hit in the head.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?" Stiles asked.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl" Stiles looked satisfied with the evidence as he nodded and walked towards the doors.

"Then I say we use it" Crystal and Scott went to follow him but Stiles turned around and looked to Scott.

"Tell me something first, Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles there were bite marks on the legs. Bite marks" Stiles looked from Scott to Crystal.

"Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel" he said slapping Scott on the shoulder.

"Wait, what. Stiles, we're not grave diggers" Crystal said as they exited the hospital.

"We are now, Nancy Drew" he smiled to her before getting into the jeep.

Crystal sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her face before continuing to dig.

"I'm sure this is exactly what my Mom meant when she said, 'Make some friends" she looked to Stiles and Scott who were struggling as well. It was taken too long, even with three of them.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked. Stiles stood up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Then we get the hell out here" Stiles said.

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked. Crystal straightened up and cracked her back, relieving the pain there.

"I have a plan for that" Stiles replied. "We all run in opposite directions, who ever he catches first, too bad" Stiles said sticking his shovel back into the ground, lifting the earth below.

"I hate that plan" Scott groaned.

"I have a better one. We use Stiles as a human shield" Crystal said with a small smile. Stiles looked to her, not impressed.

"Not seeing the upside in that plan" he said to her.

"Well there is not upside for you, your the shield" Scott laughed at this as they continued to dig.

Stiles hit something with his shovel, "Stop, Stop!" he said and threw his shovel to the side before crouching down with the others. Using their hands they brushed the dirt away and discovered something tied up in a blanket.

"Hurry" Scott said. Stiles groaned, his fingers worked fast on the knots in the rope.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?" he snapped back.

"We'll help" Crystal and Scott both helped untie the rope. Scott pulled the blanket off, but what lay underneath wasn't what they had been expecting. Crystal gave a gasp as she slipped back and fell back against one of the corners of the hole, her feet digging into the earth, pushing her back as far as she could get from what lay only inches from her. Scott and Stiles had jumped out of the hole screaming.

"What...What the hell is that?" Stiles asked clutching his chest.

"It's a wolf" Scott said.

"Crys, give me your hand" Stiles said as she was frozen, staring at the black haired wolf's head by her feet. "Crys!" she gasped and looked to see him holding his hand out to her. Stiles pulled her out from the hole as she looked down at the head.

"That is not a girl, that's not even human" she said to Scott.

"I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I told you something was different" Crystal sighed.

"We need to cover this back up, come on" they nodded and went to cover the wolf back up when something caught Stile's gaze.

"Hey, you see that flower?" he asked them. Scott looked to it.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

"I think it's..." Crystal finished his sentence off.

"Wolfsbane" Stiles nodded.

"What?" Scott asked. Crystal pushed herself up and walked over to the flower.

"Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?" Stiles asked his friend. Scott looked to him completely silent. "Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie?" still nothing.

"No" Scott replied.

"You were so unprepared for this" Stiles sighed and walked over to where Crystal was staring at the flower. He reached down and pulled at the purple flower, it came up easily but there was a piece of thin rope attached to the bottom. He continued to collect the rope up, pulling the earth as he went to reveal a spiral around the body.

"Uh Stiles" Crystal said as he looked up.

"What?" he asked and joined her and Scott by the hole. "Ahhh" he said jumping at the sight. The wolf was now, a girl.

So Derek had been arrested, after they'd found the wolf/girl, Stiles had contacted his Dad and the police showed up straight away. Now they were back in Stiles jeep. Crystal knew she would be in huge trouble when she got home, there was no way her parents would believe she had fallen asleep at Allison's house. She was too scared to check her phone to see how many missed calls her Mom had left.

"I can't find anything on Wolfsbane being used for burial" Scott said, typing away on Stile's laptop.

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn" he babbled on. Crystal gave a groan and turned her head to look out the window, she felt sick. Her head was pounding, she was tired and her back killed. Right now she needed quiet and a nice warm bubble bath.

"I'll put it on my to - do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight" Scott groaned, he was feeling frustrated. Something he and Crystal had in common right now. She felt like her skin was burning, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves" Stiles said flashing a look to Crystal in the back. "Do you change into a wolf?" he asked. She sat forward quickly and glared at him.

"No I don't" she said slowly to him.

"Wow, someone's a grouchy werewolf" he joked.

"Stop it!" Scott shouted, Stiles looked to him a little taken back by his anger.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked. Crystal clutched her stomach as she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Stiles" she moaned in the back but he didn't hear her due to Scott.

"Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much" he glared at Stiles

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay" his anger was growing. Crystal looked to Scott and then she smelt it, it was a sweet scent but it stung her nose and made her throat burn, her stomach gave a rumble.

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later" Stiles tried to rationalize with his friend who was clutching his chest.

"I can't" he panted.

"Well, you're gonna have to" Stiles replied.

"No! I can't breath. Pull over" he gasped as Stiles looked to him before stopping the car.

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles glanced into the back to see Crystal holding her stomach. "Crys? What the hell is happening to you two?" he asked, worry in his voice.

Scott looked around before his eyes landed on Stile's bag, ripping it open he saw the purple flower inside.

"You kept it?" Scott shouted to his friend.

"I think I'm going to throw up" Crystal said. "Stiles, Move!" she screamed as Stiles jumped out of the jeep. Crystal flung herself out of the car and pushed past him, holding her hand over her mouth before running into the woods. Stiles watched her running off before he looked back into the car to see Scott.

"You ok?" Scott growled to him as Stiles gasped and grabbed his bag before running towards the woods, throwing it.

"Right, it's gone" he said and turned back to see Scott no longer in the jeep. "Scott?" he asked.

"I can't believe you kept it" he turned to see Crystal walking out of the woods. "Where's Scott, throwing up too?" she asked. Stiles looked to her and slowly shook his head.

Thankfully Scott hadn't hurt anyone, or himself. Stiles had dropped Crystal off at her house where she received a long lecture from her parents about using her phone. Turns out the lie about falling asleep at Allison's house had worked. They weren't angry with her, just worried and wished she had called them. After much apologising she went for a long bath before face planting her bed and falling asleep.

Now she stood waiting for Allison to arrive, rubbing her hands together the evening air bit at her skin.

"Hey" she turned and smiled to see Allison.

"Hi" she then noticed a older man, probably in middle 40's standing next to Allison.

"Oh, this is my Dad. Dad this Crystal Price" Crystal looked to Mr. Argent, her heart rate increasing. He was the hunter. She repeated, 'Stay Calm' in her head.

"Hello" he smiled and held out his hand. Crystal shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Argent" she smiled.

"You too" they headed inside to find seats on the bleachers. Crystal spotted a waving Lydia as she smiled. Taking a seat on the other side of Lydia, Allison sat on the other side with her Dad. Crystal had to keep her distance.

"Where have you been? I've been texting you all day" Lydia asked as Crystal looked to her.

"Sorry, was busy digging up bodies" she said as Lydia smiled, not impressed by the joke. If only she knew.

"There's Jackson" Lydia smiled as the crowd cheered for the players as they walked onto the field. Crystal noticed Stiles and Scott making their way on as she smiled. However, she was concerned for how Scott would deal with his anger during the game. She only hoped he didn't lose control or else the people here tonight were going to see something they would remember for the rest of their lives.

"I'll be right back" Crystal said and made her way down to the field. Walking up behind him she tapped him on the shoulder and crouched down.

"How is he?" she asked. Stiles looked to her and then back to Scott.

"Uh, tense... very tense" Crystal sighed.

"Stiles, if anything happens" she looked to Scott and then her eyes locked with his. "I'll handle it" she looked back glancing at Allison's Dad before smiling to Stiles.

"Good Luck" she patted him on the shoulder and stood up. "Oh, sorry" she said, almost running into Stile's dad before heading back to her seat.

The game started as everyone cheered, even Crystal. She watched Scott heading for the ball but he was shoved out of the way by Jackson who picked the ball up and scored a point, the crowd went to their feet. Crystal glared to Jackson, he was deliberately making a fool out of Scott. Scott pushed himself up before continuing. All he had to do was remain calm, although the way this game was heading, he wasn't going to last long.

Crystal turned to see Lydia and Allison holding up a sign which read, 'We Luv U Jackson'. Way to kick a guy whilst he's down.

"Come on, Scott" she sighed quietly to herself.

Crystal watched the players huddle up, without Scott as she zoned in on what Jackson was saying. He had instructed them not to pass to Scott. She felt her own rage becoming a problem to control, her fists clenched as she tried to calm herself.

Scott was bent over, almost like he was in pain as she felt the anger pouring off of him. "Damnit" she cursed.

"Which one is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked as Crystal glanced to him.

"Number 11. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game" Lydia said with her usual unimpressed voice.

"I hope he's okay" Allison sighed.

"I hope we're okay. We need to win this. Allison. A little help here?" Lydia grabbed the sign. Crystal could tell Allison wasn't in the mood but she helped her friend anyways, holding up the sign for Jackson.

What happened next shocked everyone. The referee blew his whistle as Scott took off with the ball, jumping over oncoming players. Everyone's eyes were on him as he dodged and sped down the field before scoring a goal. The whole crowd were on their feet, cheering and clapping. Mostly because they couldn't believe what they'd just witnessed.

Scott scored another as it came to goal for the game. Scott sent the ball flying into the net with so much force it put a whole through the goalie's stick. The volume from the crowd was almost unbearable as Crystal smiled and pushed her way down from the bleachers to see how he was. But when she got down, there was no sign of Scott.

"Allison..." but Allison was gone too. "Crap" she followed her friend scent.

Crystal heard talking coming from the boy's locker room, Scott was fine. He hadn't lost control and then the sound of kissing could be heard as Crystal stepped back smiling, giving them some privacy.

"Hey" Crystal smiled to Allison as she was blushing.

"You ok?" Crystal asked her as she nodded and giggled. They walked down the hallway.

"We kissed" she said. "It was amazing" Allison sighed. "Come on, I better go bye to my dad before we head off to grab something to eat" Crystal nodded to this as she glanced back down the hallway before heading outside.

**A/N: Like I said, a lot to digest. Will update in a day or so. Please review and let me know what you think of my story. **

**Thank you, Vicky x**


	5. Sleepwalking

**A/N: Loved last nights episode of Teen Wolf. Thank you for all the support. Big Shout out to **** . ****, ****TWD****, ****StoryOfSurvival ****for your reviews as well as a guest account. Really made me smile and encourages me to write.**

**Enjoy and please review :) **

**Chapter Five**

Her eyes darted to the windows to see a boy fleeing to the front of the bus away from... wait, was that Scott? No it couldn't be. The boy collapsed at the door of the bus, his bloody fingers desperately trying to pry the doors open but finding it jammed. It was then that he pressed his face to the glass, Crystal found herself wanting to scream as her eyes went wide. It was Stiles.

Crystal went to move but found her feet not working, nor the rest of her body. She couldn't even move her head. Deciding to use her voice she went to open her mouth but like her body she found herself to be mute. It felt like her body was paralysed. She felt utterly useless, being forced to watch as Stiles slammed his hands on the glass, leaving bloody handprints behind. That's when a clawed hand wrapped itself around Stile's mouth and pulled him back into the darkness.

"No!" she screamed and sat bolt up right. Gasping her arms sprang out and connected with something solid. Blinking she found herself submerged in darkness. What... why was it dark? Her hands trailed over the solid object which she soon found to be a wall, it was small and enclosed her in. Her breathing was erratic, her heart rate out of control but that's when her hands brushed against something soft... fabric as she then noticed a small slit of light coming from the right of her. It was only then did she realise where she was. Pushing the doors open she saw her bedroom outside. Why had she woken up inside her closest?

Crawling out from the closest she glanced around before shaking her head.

"I'm losing my mind" she said and stood up. Grabbing a towel she moved into her en-suite bathroom and stripped off her long navy pyjama trousers and grey tank top before stepping under the warm water. Cleaning her hair she didn't notice the dirt being washed away from the bottom of her feet, the evidence disappearing down the drain.

Walking into the high school, Crystal still held the vivid images from her dream as it sent chills down her body. Her attention was drawn to the two boys walking ahead. Stile's screams, the bloody handprints on the window before he was ripped away. It had felt so real. But there he was, talking with Scott up ahead as they pushed the double doors leading outside open. Crystal picked up her pace to catch them up.

""Morn..." but she halted at the hellish scene in front of her. A Beacon Hills High School bus stood in front of them, the back door hanging on by one bolt after being ripped off, the metal bent. Blood splatted the side as well as the windows. Crystal saw claw marks on the back of the seats as she gasped. Crime Scene workers were photographing the scene and collecting evidence, the smell of blood was making her dizzy as she stepped back.

"It was real" she felt her stomach turn. Scott and Stiles turned and looked to her.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I dreamt this" she gasped. Scott stepped forward, making her jump a little at his sudden advance.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I saw someone attacking..." Scott cut her off.

"Allison?" he asked. Crystal's eyebrows scrunched up confused.

"What? No, not Allison" she glanced to Stiles. "Why?" she asked.

"I dreamt that I was attacking Allison on the bus" he said. "I have to call her" he said and walked back into the school.

"You ok?" Stiles asked as she slowly nodded.

"I'll call her too" Crystal pulled out her phone and dialled Allison's number but after two attempts and it going through to voicemail did she begin to panic.

"She's not picking up" Crystal said as Scott glanced back to her with distressed eyes.

"She's not answering my texts either" Crystal knew Allison always picked up, even if she was in the shower she would run and answer her phone. Where was she? Crystal remembered the dream, it had been Stiles who had been attacked, not Allison.

Stiles heard her gasping as he turned to see her shaking. She was close to experiencing a panic attack, something he knew all too well about. "Crys" he said and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her out of the way so her back was pressed against the wall. "You need to calm down, alright?" he asked.

"What if it's her, Stiles? What if she..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She and Allison had only been friends for a week but she feared for her friends safety.

"Its just a coincidence, she's fine" he put his hands on either side of her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Crystal gazed at his face, the way his eyes seemed to shine in such a blissful way, she felt like she could drown in them. Cliché yes but true.

"It was you" she mumbled, not wanting to remember the dream.

"What?" he asked.

"In the dream. Scott was attacking you on the bus, not Allison" Stiles looked to her. Silence fell between them, Crystal bite her lip and looked to the ground. That's when she heard the sound of her friend's giggles. Looking up and over Stile's shoulder she gave a gasp of relief.

"She's ok" she said with a sigh. Stiles nodded and smiled to her.

"Told you" she smiled to him.

"Thank you, for a minute there I almost had a mental break down" Stiles had a grin on his face.

"It's fine" Stiles looked down at something, Crystal followed his gaze and realised she was holding his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't even notice" her cheeks were bright red as she let his hand go, missing the connection straight away.

"Hey" Allison said, looking between the two as she felt she had interrupted something.

"Hi" Crystal smiled as Stiles gave her a nod. "I'll see you later" she said to Stiles before walking off with Allison down the hallway to Chemistry.

didn't make an announcement about the bus outside covered in bus, nor about whose blood it belonged to. Crystal found it almost impossible to concentrate on her work. The dream had felt so real. Staring at the scene, feeling like she couldn't move or even speak.

"Mr. Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while" Crystal looked up at the mention of Stile's name to see Mr. Harris glaring to both Scott and Stiles. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" he asked.

"No" Stiles replied back, a little hurt over this suggestion. Scott groaned before grabbing his books and moving towards the front whilst Stiles looked over to Crystal and then to empty seat next to her. Grabbing his books he slid in next to her as Mr. Harris continued with writing on the board.

"If you get me in to trouble I won't be happy" Crystal whispered. Stiles smiled to her.

"I would never do that, I'm always a good student" Crystal smiled at this.

"Yeah, sure you are Stilinksi" she imitated Harris's voice as Stiles eyes went wide before he found himself trying to hold back a laugh.

"I think they found something" a girl's voice sounded as everyone's eyes looked to the window. Soon enough the students including Scott, Stiles and Crystal were crowded in front of the window watching. A covered body was being wheeled towards an ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit" Scott whispered to Stiles who slowly nodded. As they started in silence at the body, it suddenly sat bolt up right screaming, it was a man covered in blood. The students gasped, some even screamed in shock before the man was put in the back of the ambulance. Crystal turned to see Stiles talking with Scott.

"I did that" Scott said, guilt in his voice but he was confused about the situation. He didn't remember attacking the man but he dreamt about the events which had taken place, as did Crystal.

"What if you weren't the only one?" she asked as they bothered looked to her.

"So they found a body?" Allison asked as they grabbed their trays holding their food.

"Yep, a man" Crystal replied and then she noticed something very strange. "Allison, why's Lydia and Jackson sitting with Scott and Stiles?" she asked. Allison's eyebrows rose in surprise too.

"Uh, not sure" they made their way over to the table. Allison took a seat next to Scott, Crystal taking the spare seat next to Stiles.

"I just found who it is, check it out" Stiles said and showed Scott a news report on the man who had been attacked on the bus. Crystal listen in too, the man had been identified as Garrison Meyers, he was in critical condition. Scott's eyes went wide, he recognised the man.

"I know this guy" Scott said.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver" Scott explained. Lydia let out a deep sigh of boredom.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked Allison. Allison almost choked on her food before looking to Lydia confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Allison glanced at Crystal. Her and Scott were going to hang out but Allison wanted it to be just the two of them. Now it seemed Lydia wanted to butt in on their potential plans.

"Um, well were thinking of what we were going to do" Allison explained. Lydia wasn't taking the hint.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun" she smiled. Allison looked to a concerned Scott.

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us?" he turned to Allison. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" he asked. Allison didn't want to upset anyone, she gave Scott a apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun" she said. Her voice lacking such enthusiasm.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson said sarcastically. Crystal glanced over at him, how had she not seen him sitting there? Pushing herself back so Stiles blocked her view from him she looked back to Allison.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl" Lydia asked Jackson with a smile. He looked to her unsatisfied with her suggestion.

"Yeah, with actual competition" Crystal zoned out and looked to the images on Stiles's screen of the man who'd been attacked. His face seemed familiar somehow. When she tried to think where she'd seen it before she received a flash of red eyes. She gave a small gasp as Stiles looked to her.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"Fine" she whispered back.

"How about you Crystal?" Lydia asked.

"Hmmm?" Crystal looked up to see her strawberry blonde friend smiling to her.

"Bowling? I can get Jackson to ask one of the Lacrosse boys to be on your team" she winked.

"I'm fine, thanks" Crystal replied.

"But you love bowling, if I remember well. Right, Crys?" Jackson asked as Lydia looked to both of them confused.

"Not a huge fan anymore" she replied back without looking to him. God, she hated him for being a total jackass. Treating people like they were inferior to him.

The bell rang through the school to alert them it was the end of the day. Crystal walked with Allison down the hallway.

"So, bowling huh" Crystal said smiling. Allison gave a groan.

"Don't say it, I know. I should have told Lydia it was a date but I mean it might be fun" Allison remained positive.

"I'm devastated I can't come" Crystal said as Allison looked to her and giggled.

"Well maybe you might change your mind, say if I ask Scott to invite Stiles" she said winking to her. Crystal looked to the floor, blushing whilst shaking her head.

"I have no idea what you mean. But no, I'm good. I have stuff to do already, have fun though" she smiled.

"Text you tonight. See ya later" Crystal smiled before turning and seeing Scott and Stiles walking down the hallway.

"And now I'm late for work" Scott groaned in frustration before walking off leaving Stiles behind.

"Wait, Scott" he called after him. "You didn't, Am I attractive to gay guys" he sighed. "You didn't answer my questions" he turned and stopped when he saw Crystal standing a few feet in front of him with a grin on her face.

"Yes Stiles" she giggled. "You are a forbidden fruit to all gay men" Stiles looked to her before he smiled.

"I knew it" this only made her giggle more. "So you turned down bowling, thought you would have wanted to join in" Crystal shook her head.

"Not for me, not anymore" she muttered the last part. "Besides, I need you help with something" he looked to her intrigued.

"Whats that?" he asked.

"A Back to the future marathon whilst doing research" Stile's eyes went wide.

"You like Back to the future?" he asked.

"Of course I do, butthead" she said with a wink before walking down the hall. For a second Stiles stood with his mouth wide open, how awesome was she? He snapped out of it and turned, speed walking to catch her up.

"Wait, you said research. What on?" he asked. She turned to look at him, taking out a pen she grabbed his hand as he watched her with a smile. She wrote down her address. "Tonight, 7pm at my house" she smiled before walking away. He watched her walk away before looking down at the writing on his arm with a smile.

Crystal had her eyes closed and was lying on her bed listening to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. She was trying to keep herself busy, not wanting to think about the nightmares. All her life it had been the burning house, the screams, the pain and then now they were becoming more real, she was terrified for what they meant.

The sound of her phone buzzing caught her attention as she felt around on the bed before finding it. It was from Stiles.

S - _Scott has an idea on how to remember what happened last night with the school bus. Are you in?_

Crystal sat up confused before messaging him back.

C - _What kind of idea?_

S - _We're going to the crime scene to see if he can remember. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes if you want to come._

C - _Sure_.

Pulling on her red converse she checked herself out in the mirror before brushing her fingers through her flowing hair.

Ten minutes later she was sat in the passenger seat of Stile's jeep, Scott in the back.

"So tell me why we're doing this again?" she asked them.

"Well, Derek says that if I return to the scene of the crime that I can use my werewolf senses to remember what happened. Obivously I was there... I need to know if it was me" Scott said. They parked up outside of the school, found the back where it was fenced off. There was police cars parked up at the front enterance, they couldn't risk being caught.

"Can't believe we're doing this" Crystal said as they got out of the jeep and walked towards the metal fence. "Though we've dug up a body before so this is nothing really" Stiles went to climb the fence.

"No wait, you need to stay here" Scott said. Stiles looked rolled his eyes.

"What, why?" he asked. Crystal walked between them and with ease managed to climb up and over the fence before dropping down the other side.

"Because your the lookout, me and Crystal need to remember" he explained. Stiles looked to Crystal who shrugged. Stiles was annoyed over this decision.

"Why is it starting to feel like your Batman and I'm Robin. I don't wanna be Robin all this time" Stiles felt a little left out recently.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time" Scott looked to him with a sour expression.

"Not even some of the time" Crystal watched the exchange between the two friends. They really were both very unusual.

"If anyone is Batman, it's me" Crystal piped up as Stiles looked to her shaking his head.

"Just stay and keep watch" Scott said.

"Oh my god" Stiles groaned, turning and walking back to the jeep. Scott climbed the fence and dropped down as he and Crystal advanced towards the bus.

Scott sighed and Crystal glanced at him to see he had a pained look on his face.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just... I think I'm remembering a little" he said as they edged closer. Coming to a stop Crystal looked to him. Scott walked to the door and pressed his hand to the glass, he gave a grunt as more memories from last night came in violent flashes. He pushed on the door before looking back to her, she wasn't showing any sign of following him.

"Aren't you coming in?" he asked but she shook her head.

"I wasn't on the bus in my nightmare, I was outside. For me to remember I must be outside" he nodded and disappeared onto the bus. Crystal looked around, the night air made her shiver but she tried desperately to remember. Closing her eyes she took deep breaths and tried to remember ever detail of the dream.

Opening her eyes she walked to where she had been standing in her dreams, looking up to the bus she suddenly got a flash of images in her mind.

Lying in her bed, then her body moving on it's own. Opening her window and jumping out before walking barefoot down the street. Arriving at the school and coming to stand beside the bus. She didn't move for a very long time, the sounds of screams erupting from the bus, three people on board by what she could see through the darkened windows. She recognised Scott to be the one at the front of the bus. Blood splattered and concealed her view of the man towards the back of the bus. Red eyes flashed in the dark as she felt fear run through her body, but she couldn't move.

It was then that the sound of a horn beeping knocked her back into reality as she gave a gasp, Scott standing in front of her, repeatedly calling her name.

"We've got to go, now" he said as she followed after him. The two jumped over the fence and into Stiles jeep.

"Go!" Scott shouted as Crystal looked out the back window, the bus and school becoming smaller in the distance.

"Did it work, did you remember?" Stiles asked. Scott was a little shaken by what he'd seen, he wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine" Crystal closed her eyes but when she did she saw those red glowing eyes.

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asked.

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine" Crystal looked to him at the mention of the eyes. "It was Derek" he explained.

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him" Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Crys?" Stiles asked and looked to her in the back. "You ok? Did you remember anything?" he asked. She looked to them both.

"I sleepwalked all the way to the school. I couldn't move. I heard screams and saw blood and then red glowing eyes" she looked to Scott. "What was it?" she asked.

"Derek" Stiles replied without a seconds thought. "But why would he help you remember that he killed the driver?" he asked.

"That's what I don't get" Scott replied.

"Maybe it's a pack thing" Stiles suggested.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together" Crystal shook her head and lent forward.

"If so then why was I there?" she asked. Scott looked to her and then to Stiles. "I'm not part of the pact, I wasn't bitten by Derek" Stiles opened his mouth to answer but found himself unable to give one.

"Will find out why" Scott replied.

"Yeah but this mean you didn't do it. You're not a killer, it also mean that..." but Scott cut Stiles off.

"I can go out with Allison" Scott smiled.

"I was actually going to say, not kill me" he said.

"Oh yeah, that too" Scott drifted off at the end as he turned and looked out the window. Crystal guessed he was probably thinking of Allison as she smiled.

"Right, lets drop Scott off so he can go bowling. We have research to do" Crystal said as Stiles looked to her.

"All set, got the Back to the Future trilogy in the back" Crystal smiled as Scott was deep in thought to hear them. It was going to be a long evening.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Big thanks so far. Will update in a day or two.**

**Vicky x**


	6. Research

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. You guys are amazing. Will be uploading hopefully two more chapters by the end of this week. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. **

**Thank you for your continious support**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Six**

"Ok, if you had the chance to travel in time, would you go to the past or the future?" Crystal asked, dipping her chip into the Guac before placing it into her awaiting mouth.

"Hmmm, that is the ultimate question" Stiles sighed as they were both focused on the first Back To The Future.

"Stiles?" she asked not taking her eyes off the movie as he gave a grunt of acknowledgment. "We really should be researching the Hale fire" she said as he slowly nodded.

"Yeah, lets just wait until after the Johnny Be Good solo" Crystal smiled and helped herself to another chip. The movie ended, Stiles instantly got up and went to place the second one in but Crystal stopped him.

"Wait. Stiles we really need to do this" he looked to her and remembered the conversation they'd had after dropping Scott off.

_Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he glanced to Crystal who's attention was focused on the passing houses._

_"So what did you wanna look up?" he asked as she turned to look at him. _

_"I uh, I need to look up any information on the Hale's house fire" Stiles's eyebrows rose in surprise. He was expecting her to say 'werewolves' but the Hale's house fire, what could she possibly want to know about it? _

_"Ok, little random" he said._

_"Yeah it's complicated" Stiles nodded along to this, hoping she would continue but silence fell over them. _

_"Well, I've got time. Lay it on me" she gave an embarrassed smile._

_"Alright. It might seem a little crazy. As long as I can remember I've had this dream" Stiles glanced to her, intrigued by this. "It always starts the same, I'm running through the woods, I'm happy and then I come to a clearing. Theres a house in front of me in flames, people screaming and I hear this woman screaming my name. I try and help the people inside but then I fall and wake up" she took a breath and looked to see his reaction._

_"Ok, yep that's a little weird" Crystal giggled at this. "But if it's important to you then I'll try and find anything I can about it" he said to her as she smiled to him._

_"Thank you" they continued on their way to her house. _

Stiles now sat with his Laptop, scrolling through search results on the Hale's House fire. He'd narrowed it down to articles, images and videos detailing the fire and the victims who perished. Crystal sat across from him doing the same, her eyes scanning down the page.

"It all says the same thing. Six family members died in a fire, caused by electrical malfunction" she sighed and pushed herself up. "I need a break. Do you want a drink?" standing up she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Waters fine" Stiles smiled to her as she nodded and left the room. Stiles took this time to glance around her room. On the walls were various art posters, featuring butterflies, a London telephone box, the coliseum in Rome, the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Scattered around the place were home photos, some of her when she was younger to more recent ones. Stiles pushed himself up and walked over to the photos on the wall.

Crystal sat in the photo, a smile on her face. In front of her was a frosted birthday cake with eleven candles lit ready for her to make a wish. He looked to face and realised she'd grown out of her chubby cheeks and shoulder length hair, her eyes being the only thing he recognised as had a big grin on her face, her braces glinting from the flash.

Squinting at the little girl's face he tilted his head slightly, feeling like he recognised her from somewhere. Obviously he knew it was Crystal but he felt like he'd seen this little girl's face somewhere before and recently. Looking back to the laptop he walked quickly over and opened up his history, looking for the right page he clicked and waited for the article to load. It was on the Hale's house fire, images of the burnt remains as he scrolled down the page to what he was looking for.

There on the screen was the image of the family, it looked like a family photo. Stiles continued to read the description, the photo had been salvaged from the house by the fire department.

The photo contained many people, Stile's eyes danced across the page before looking to the names included in the description below.

_Featured Above: __**Talia Hale **__(Age 37), __**Peter Hale **__(25), __**Laura Hale **__(18), __**Derek Hale **__(17), __**Christiana Hale **__(9)._

The article read: _On the 16th April 2005, Beacon Hills Fire Department were called out to a house fire, the house in question belonged to the Hale family. The fire department determined the fire to have started in the morning around 7am. _

_Inside members of the family, Talia Hale, her younger brother Peter Hale, three other family members yet to be identified and Talia's youngest daughter, Christiana Hale. Talia's remaining children were attending school at the time of the fire. All family members inside perished but Talia's youngest daughter, Christiana who is currently in critical condition at Beacon Hills Hospital._

_The Beacon Hills Fire Department suspect an electrical malfunction to be the cause of the fire which spread quickly through the house. It seems the family tried to escape through the basement but collapsed due to Smoke inhalation. It seems Christiana Hale was able to craw out of a small grate leading from the basement, too small for the other members of the family._

_Doctors at Beacon Hills Hospital estimate that the 9 year old may not awaken from her comatose state._

Stiles sat back against the headboard. Shaking his head he leaned towards the screen and took a closer look at the members of the family featured in the photo. It was then that something caught his attention, the little girl, she wore a locket. A locket which looked extremely similar to the one Crystal owned.

Walking back over to the pictures on the wall he unpinned her eleventh birthday one and pocketed it. Hearing footsteps coming back up the steps he dashed back to the head of the bed and tried to act as casual as possible.

"Got us some more snacks" Stiles looked up to see Crystal holding a tray with two waters and various snacks. "Right, lets get back to the movies. I doubt we're going to find anything new on the Hale fire" she placed the waters on the side before dropping the snacks to the bed and inserting the second Back to the Future DVD. Taking her spot on the bed she glanced back to Stiles with raised eyebrows. "You ok back there?" she asked as he seemed to snap out of his shocked realization.

"Yeah" he moved to the end of the bed and helped himself to a packet of Reese's Pieces. Stiles didn't want to believe what he'd read. No way could it be true. But the little girl looked just like the young Crystal from the photos on the wall, and the locket. It had been the same locket which Crystal was currently wearing.

Christiana Hale... Christiana, Chris, Crys, Crystal. Stiles found himself jumping up from the bed as Crystal jumped at little.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Hmmm, yeah. I've just forgot that I promise my dad I would pick up something from the store for him. I'm sorry" Crytsal shrugged.

"That's ok. We can continue watching them another time" she stopped the DVD before returning it to the box and holding it out to Stiles.

"Keep them here, for next time" he said.

"You sure your ok, you look like you've seen a ghost" he nodded.

"I'm fine, just tired. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah" she nodded as they walked down the stairs.

"Goodnight" she gave him a smile as he gave her a wave.

"Night" he said, almost tripping over his own feet whilst walking down the path, give gave a small giggle. Stiles glanced at her one more time before driving off.

"Is your friend alright?" Crystal turned to see her Mom standing by the stairs.

"Yeah, he just had an errand to run" she smiled.

"He seems like a nice boy. Maybe you should invite him round for dinner one of these days" her Mom suggested.

"Uh, maybe" she said and walked back up to her room.

Melissa's screams erupted through the McCall household as she clutched her hand to her chest.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" she gasped, lowering the bat to the ground.

"What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" he asked, also trying to calm his erratic heart rate after getting caught in dark by her. The light flicked on as Scott made his way in.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" she looked to her son.

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in" Scott pointed out.

"Yes, exactly. And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?" she asked looking to them both.

"No" they replied in union before she let out a sigh.

"Alright then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night" she placed the bat next to the door before yawning and leaving them.

Scott looked to Stiles who was looking to his hands. "What?" Scott asked as Stiles sighed. Pulling up a chair he sat across from Stiles.

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds" Stiles explained.

"Succumbed?" Scott asked, not knowing the meaning of the word.

"Scott, he's dead" Stiles replied. Scott eyes went wide as he rubbed his head.

"He's dead because of me" Scott mumbled.

"He's dead because of Derek" Stiles snapped to his friend.

"But Derek wouldn't have killed him if he'd not bitten me" Scott explained. Scott could tell there was something else on Stile's mind.

"Something else?" Scott asked as Stiles looked to him and nodded.

"Yeah, it's... uh. It's complicated" he pulled his backpack onto his lap before pulling out some papers and handed them over to Scott. "This is the article I found on the Hale's House Fire, the one six years ago" Scott looked to the writing confused.

"Ok, why?" he asked.

"Crystal asked me to help her research it. She said she's been having these dream since she was little about a burning house" Scott looked to him.

"The Hale House?" he asked as Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, but that's not all. I wouldn't have taken any interest in this article, its just like all the others. Six family members perished in the fire, Derek and his sister Laura were in school at the time. Derek's Mom, Uncle, three other family members and Derek's younger sister, Christiana. They say Christiana managed to crawl out of a grate leading from the basement where the rest of the family were discovered. She was put into a medically induced coma due to her critical state" Stiles took a breath as Scott felt like he needed a second to register everything he was telling him.

"But that's not everything" he pulled out a photo from his bag and handed it over. Scott looked to the picture confused and then noticed the girl was Crystal.

"Alright, why am I looking at a picture of Crystal on her..." he glanced to the photo, counting the candles. "Eleventh birthday?" he asked.

"Look at the photo, Crystal wearing her locket. You know the one she always wears" he explained. Scott didn't pay much attention to Crystal's choice in jewellery but he nodded along. "Now look at the photo in the article, the one showing the Hale family photo, the one the fire department managed to salvage from the remains of the house.

Scott looked to the image of the happy looking family. He read the names off, looking to see the teenage boy who was Derek, his sister Laura, his mother, his uncle and the little girl sat on her mother's lap smiling.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"My god. The little girl Scott" he pointed to the image. "She's wearing a necklace" Scott looked to the little brunette girl with green eyes, there around her neck was a tree locket.

"Ok?" Scott said.

"Now the photo of Crystal on her Eleventh Birthday" he said as Scott looked to the birthday photo before his eyes went wide.

"They have the same necklaces" he said before looking to Stiles.

"And he gets it" he said with a nod. "But you see I thought it was just a coincidence. That maybe they just owned the same necklace. I couldn't find any information on the girl ever waking up from her coma, it seemed like she died" he said and pulled out a brown file from his bag. "I went to the police station and uh, borrowed this from the filing room, its the case file for the Hale Fire" he said and opened it up.

"It says that the little girl, named Christiana Hale, age 9 was in a medically induced coma for just over a month. After she woke she showed no sign of having any memory, what so ever. They decided that to protect the child they would place her into foster care until they were able to find a more permanent family. The foster couple were Mr and Mrs Price" he stopped and looked to Scott.

"What so... sorry what are you saying?" he asked. Stiles had given him a lot of information.

"Christiana Hale is Crystal Price" he said and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a copy of the adoption papers filed six months after Crystal was placed in the care of her foster family, the Prices" he sighed and threw the file onto the bed.

"So Crystal is... she's Derek's sister?" he asked.

"Yes. the same necklace, same girl, the files prove it. You know what I also noticed in her room, the lack of baby pictures, not a single one. Nor on the walls of the house, well what I saw of it. Only child, there would be baby pictures all over the place" he said.

"Why wouldn't Crystal tell us?" Scott asked standing up.

"Because, she has no idea. She doesn't have any memories from before the fire, nor the fire itself. It seems her subconscious is trying to make her remember through the nightmares she's had ever since she could remember" he explained. Scott stood in complete shock, he went to open his mouth but closed it again. "Say something" Stiles sighed.

"I... I don't know what to say. I mean what do we do, do you think Derek knows?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe" Stiles replied.

"Do we tell her?" Scott asked. Stiles looked down at the photo still in Scott's hand, a young Crystal smiling to the camera on her birthday.

"I don't know. Is it our place to, I mean her whole life is after the fire, she doesn't know Derek's her brother or that the rest of her family died when she was nine" Stiles took a seat back on the bed. "What are you going to do by the way, about Derek?" Stiles asked him.

"He killed the bus driver, he needs to pay for that" he said as Stiles nodded.

Crystal walked over to her window to draw the curtains before heading to bed when she spotted something on the other side of the street. It was a man, well what she could make out the outline looked like a man. Crystal found herself paralysed, transfixed on him. He was looking straight at her. Crystal felt her body shake as she found her hands fisted on the fabric of the curtains. It was then that two glowing dots from the man's face made her gasp as she stepped back and closed the curtains.

Breathing heavily she opened her bedroom door and dashed down the stairs and out the front door. She stood in her pyjama navy shorts and grey tank top with her slippers on as she looked around frantically. He was gone. She continued to glance around, fear running through her body.

"Crystal" she jumped to see her Mom standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face. "What are you doing? It's freezing. Come back inside" she said as Crystal looked back out onto the street before nodding slowly.

"Sorry, felt a little ill. Needed some air" she smiled to her Mom who pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Not got a temperature. You're shaking though, come on" Crystal allowed her Mom to lead her back inside. Across the street the man stepped out from behind a parked car, a nefarious grin upon his face. He turned not before glancing once more up at her bedroom window, his red eyes glowing before he disappeared.

**A/N: TWIST! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. **

**Thank you to my followers.**

**Vicky x**


	7. Overslept

**A/N: Really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you to my supports and to the people who've reviewed so far. Really appreciate it you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

The red eyes bore into her sleeping form. The figure stood in the corner of her room, he studied her body as she turned over in her sleep, her hair falling over her face. Her chest rose and fell to a steady rhythm as she dreamt soundly. Stepping from the shadows he quietly walked over to stand over her. Reaching down he brushed her hair from her face before straightening back up.

Crystal eyes snapped open as she blinked her eyes to allow them to adjust to the darkness. It had a strange feeling, it was like she'd felt another presence in her room, causing her to get that tingle in her stomach, the one she only felt when around werewolves. Sighing she shook her head before turning onto her other side and closing her eyes but that's when she felt a breeze against her bare arms.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw her window to be wide open. Sitting up she pushed her blanket from her body and walking slowly towards the window. One thing she knew for certain, she never left it open. Pulling it down and locking it in place she glanced out the window once more before closing her curtains and walking backwards to her bed.

How the hell was she going to sleep now? Pulling her knees up to her chest she sighed, no longer tired. It was going to be a long night.

The sun peaked through her curtains, the rays crept up her bed before reaching her face. She gave a groan and turned away, shielding her eyes. It took a few minutes before she managed to get her barring's. She was lying on top of her blanket, scattered around her were drawings she'd done in the early hours of the morning. Not quite remembering what time she'd managed to finally fall asleep.

Glancing over at her alarm clock her eyes went wide. "Damnit" she was late. Scrabbling off her bed to grabbed a towel and went for a quick shower. Half an hour later she was driving to the school. Her hair was slightly damp still, having been put into two loose thick braided pigtails which feel over her chest. Never had she been late for school before. Parking up she grabbed her bag and rushed inside the school, heading for World History. She'd only missed a few minutes.

Opening the door the entire class looked up to her as she closed the door quietly behind her, hoping to get to her seat without the teacher mentioning anything until the end of the class.

"Miss Price" she sighed and looked to him. "Glad to see you decide to turn up to my lesson. Don't make it a habit" he handed over her tests which had an A* in red at the top. "Well Done, as always" she nodded to him and took a seat which just happened to be next to Stiles, Scott sat in front of him. The teacher went back to his lesson, having his back turned from them as he wrote on the chalkboard.

"Hey, you alright?" Crystal glanced over to Stiles who had a concerned look in his eye. He could tell she looked tired, judging by the slightly damp hair she'd overslept.

"Fine" she smiled to him. Listening to the teacher ramble on about something she reached for her locket and began to fiddle with it. She often did this when she zoned out. Stiles glanced to her and saw the locket, he snapped back to the front. Him and Scott had yet to decide what they were going to do about the information they'd discover on Crystal. But according to Scott, Derek did know. Had done for over a week now, ever since the party when he'd run into Crystal. Now all Scott and Stiles needed to do was keep Derek from talking to Crystal and blowing her life up.

Crystal decided to tell Scott about what she'd seen outside her window last night. She waited for him outside the classroom.

"Hey" she turned and smiled to Allison, Lydia soon joining them.

"Hi" Crystal said to them both.

"What is going on with your hair?" Lydia asked. Crystal looked down to her loose braided pigtails.

"What about my hair?" she asked.

"Well, its barely dry. Do you know own a hairdryer?" she asked.

"I didn't have much time, I was late getting to school" she explained.

"That's no excuse, always look your best whatever the circumstances" she smiled. "Let's go" she said to them both. Crystal glanced back to see Scott and Stiles exiting the classroom but chose to go with Lydia and Allison instead.

The day felt like it would never end. Trying to keep herself awake she found herself have two coffees so she wouldn't collapse onto her desk in class. Finally, the heavenly sound of the bell ringing to signal the end of the school day gave her a reason to smile.

"So Scott's coming over tonight?" Lydia asked Allison when they arrived at her locker.

"We're just studying" Allison smiled back. Crystal lent against the lockers and found herself zoning out a little as Lydia continued to talk.

"Well 'Just Studying' never ends with just studying. It's like, getting into a hot tub. Somebody eventually cops a feel" she smiled.

"So what are you saying?" Allison asked.

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up" Crystal snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Lydia. Was she really saying this? Allison gave Crystal a confused look, she wasn't getting Lydia's subtle hint. Lydia patted Allison's shoulder with a giggle. "Hello Snow White, I'm talking about a condom" she said and started up the hallway.

"Are you kidding? After one date?" Crystal couldn't for some reason keep herself in the present. The lack of sleep and the nightmares, those red glowing eyes across the street were making her blank out everything else as she trailed behind them. Finally, she couldn't take anymore.

"Guys" she said as Lydia stopped mid sentence and they both turned to look at her. "As much I enjoy talking about condoms and studying, which by the way is not going to be just studying" Lydia smiled and nodded to her.

"I told you" Lydia said to Allison.

"I uh have to go. Text you both later" she said with a smile.

"I told you it's never 'Just Studying'" Crystal heard Lydia say to Allison as she headed down the hallway and towards the car park. Her head was pounding, all she needed to do was to get back home, take some aspirin and curl up under her blanket. The sound of cars honking made her gasp and clutch the side of her head. Squinting against the sun she saw Stile's jeep in the middle of the car park, but then her eyes travelled the dark haired man wearing a leather jacket who was standing in front of Stile's jeep. What was Derek doing here?

Derek stumbled a little before his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor. Crystal no longer cared for her lack of sleep and the ever growing headache. She bolted down the steps and pushed past people.

"Derek?" she asked and knelt down by his side, helping him to slowly sit up. Stiles jumped out and rushed to the front of the Jeep, looking to both Crystal and Derek. "Are you ok?" Crystal asked him as his eyes weren't focusing at all.

"Christiana" he sighed with a small smile. His hand came out and took hers, he was shaking for some reason.

"No, it's Crystal. Scott's friend" she replied. "I think he's hurt" she said to Stiles. Scott suddenly crouched next to them as Crystal gave a gasp.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek who gave a grunt.

"I was shot" he said as Crystal's eyes went wide.

"What?" she asked. She then noticed he wasn't putting any weight on his other arm.

"He's not looking so good, dude" Stiles stated the obvious.

"Why arn't you healing?" Scott asked. The cars behind Stile's jeep continued to honk their horns with irritation, people beginning to glance over, they were attracting too much attention.

"I can't, I was... it was a different kind of bullet" he explained.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"No, you idiot" Derek snapped, glaring to him like a bug stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

"Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott said, mainly to himself.

"Who?" Crystal asked.

"The one who shot him" Scott replied. A growl sounded next to Crystal as she turned to see Derek's eyes which were bright blue as she gasped.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" he said, glancing around at the people watching. Derek was so close to exposing them all.

"I trying to tell you, I can't" he sighed. Crystal had, had enough. They needed to do something and quick.

"Right, Scott. Help me get him into the jeep, we need to take him somewhere, anywhere" she said as he looked to her and nodded.

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked. Stiles and Crystal grabbed Derek under his arms and helped him to the jeep where they helped prop him up in the backseat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" Derek said to Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"Because she's an Argent. She's with them" Derek replied as Crystal and Stiles looked to see people beginning to make their way over to the jeep.

"We have to go" Crystal said to them.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked, glaring at Derek.

"Because... you need me" he sighed.

"Fine. I'll try. Get him out of here" he said to Stiles. Crystal hopped into the front passenger seat, before turning to look at Derek who was half and half conscious right now.

"I hate you for this so much" Stiles said to his best friend before getting into his jeep and driving off.

Silence. Crystal kept glancing to Derek in the back who was trying to stay awake, Stiles had his eyes focused on the road as she shifted in her seat. She felt the awkward tension but someone had to break this silence, she couldn't take another second of it.

"So, uh... Derek" she said as Stiles glanced to her, it sounded like she was trying to make small talk with the bleeding werewolf in the back. "Do you know who shot you?" she asked. Derek grunted in the back as he pushed himself up so he was sitting straight.

"I have my theories" he mumbled back. Crystal turned herself partly round and looked to Derek.

"Do you think it was Allison's dad?" she asked as he managed to focus his eyes long enough to look at her.

"That necklace" he said.

"What?" she asked confused about the random question.

"The locket around your neck" he snapped back at her, making her flinch a little. Crystal looked down at her tree locket and then back to him.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked. Stiles looked to Derek in his mirror. Oh god, was he going to break the news to her right here. 'Oh hey Crystal, nice necklace. By the way did you know that your my long lost sister' no way was he going to allow Derek to ruin her life like that.

"Hey!" Stiles snapped to Derek as Crystal looked to him. "Try not to bleed on my seats, okay?" he said. "Crystal, message Scott from my phone and ask him if he's found the bullet yet" he hoped Derek would say no more on her locket. Crystal nodded and held out her hand, Stiles looked to her confused.

"Well I'm not going to put my hand in your pocket to retrieve now, am I?" she asked with an amused grin on her face. Derek gave a low growl in the back as Stiles heart rate picked up. He fished his phone from his pocket and gave it to her as she smiled and messaged Scott.

"May not get much out of him, their meant to be 'studying'" Stiles looked to her.

"Scott will get the bullet, he won't get distracted" Stiles reassured her but then when he looked to Crystal who was smiling he shook his head. "Who am I kidding. Ring him" he said as she nodded and put the phone to her ear but it went to voicemail.

"Yep, he's really committing himself to finding this bullet" she said and handed the phone back to Stiles.

"So you hang out with Lydia" Stiles said as Crystal nodded, knowing where this was going. She knew Stiles liked Lydia, he was infatuated with her. "Does she talk about me?" he asked. Crystal looked to him and knew he wanted to hear a yes, even if her answer was a no.

"Yeah, she talks about you" she found herself saying. A smile spread across his face, he looked very pleased with himself at that point.

"So what does she say?" he asked. Crystal let out a sigh but was interrupted by Derek's irritated voice from the back.

"As much as I love to listen to this teenage crush rubbish, I would prefer silence" he groaned.

"Hey, my car, my rules. Anyways, we're almost there" Stiles snapped back to him. He was hating the fact that he was playing babysitter to this ass.

"Almost where?" Derek inquired.

"Your house" Stiles replied and put his foot down a little more on the pedal. He wanted to get this over with.

"What?" Derek asked. "No, you can't take me there" he sighed.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked.

"Not when I can't protect myself" Derek replied.

"There looking for you?" Crystal asked.

"Maybe, the first place they'll check is our house" he replied. Crystal missed the 'our' part but Stile's hadn't. Derek was on the edge right now. Stiles suddenly pulled over as Crystal had to grab onto her seat to stop herself from falling off it and into Stile's lap. Stiles turned and looked to Derek.

"Right, so what if Scott doesn't find you little magic bullet?" he asked. Anger rising in him, he was extremely pissed off right now. "Are you dying?" he asked.

"Stiles" Crystal snapped.

"No, I want to know" Stiles replied. Derek locked eyes with Stiles.

"Not yet. I have a last resort" he said glaring at him.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked. Derek sighed and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a grotesque looking gun shot wound on his arm. Crystal's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth, the smell was sickening. Stiles turned his head. "Oh my god. What is that? Oh, is that contagious?" he asked and shook his head. "You know what, you should probably just get out" Stiles looked pale, like he was going to faint.

Derek lent forward, anger on his face. "Start the car. Now" he ordered. Crystal looked from Derek to Stiles. Stiles scoffed at Derek's order.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles pointed at finger in Derek's face. Crystal could see the rage in Derek's eyes. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles finished with satisfied nod of his head.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out, with my teeth" Crystal couldn't take any more.

"Alright" she put her hand on Derek's shoulder and gave him a gentle shove, knocking him back in his seat so he wasn't in 'biting' rage of Stile's neck. "Stiles, please" she said as he looked to her. The anger on his face vanished as she sighed and nodded.

"Fine but I'm not happy about this" he said and started the car back up.

Derek groaned as she helped him sit down on the floor, they were inside a storage room in the animal clinic where Scott worked. He'd instructed them to take Derek there until he was able to find out what Derek had been shot with.

"Do you need anything?" she asked him as he shook his head. Stiles received a text from Scott.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" he asked. Crystal head shot up at the mention of this. Over the years she had research plenty of anything that could be harmful to her, encase she ingested or accidently came in contact with it.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane" Derek sighed, he wasn't going to last much longer. "He has to bring me the bullet" he said.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because I'll die without it" he explained. Stiles looked to Crystal as she nodded.

"I'm getting you some water" she said. "Watch him, make sure he stays awake" she advised Stiles before leaving through the side door.

"Scott said you discovered some information on Christiana" Stiles looked up to see Derek staring at him.

"Crystal and yes, I did. But you can't tell her. She doesn't know alright" Derek shook his head.

"I thought she was dead, and you want me not to tell her who she really is" Stiles stepped forward.

"Yes because if you even utter a word to her about any of this, Scott won't help you" he glared to him. Derek raised his eyebrows.

"You'd let me die, just like that" he asked. Stiles and him stared at each other in silence.

"Am I interrupting a private moment between the two of you?" she asked. Stiles looked to her and shook his head.

"Nope. We're good" he said.

"Those animals are going crazy in there, could barely hear myself think" she said and bent down with a glass of water in her hand. "Here" Derek took it and slowly sipped it.

"Thank you" he said as she smiled.

"Any word from Scott?" she asked. Stiles shook his head before he looked to the two of them. How was it possible that they were related. Crystal was the complete opposite to Derek, for one she wasn't an ungrateful ass, she was kind and caring.

After a few minutes Derek was showing signs of deterioration. "We have to find something to slow this down" Crystal said to Stiles.

"Like what, I mean we're in an animal clinic" he replied. "Oh no, that's perfect. We can give him a shot, you know the ones they give to dogs to stop infection" Crystal glared to him.

"Really, a dog joke" she said with raised eyebrows.

"What, I thought it was funny" he sighed. Derek began to push himself up as she went to help him but he put his hand up to stop her.

"No, I can do it. I just need..." he walked off without finishing his sentence. They followed him until they came to the operating room. Derek pulled off his shirt, groaning from the wound before throwing it to the floor. Crystal didn't care much until she caught sight of the tattoo on his upper back. How was that possible, it was the symbol. The symbol she found herself doodling when bored, the exactly same one. The triple spirals meeting in the middle.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of" Stiles joked.

Derek glared to him before frantically opening draws and cabinets, he was looking for something in particular. "When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me" he explained.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked.

"Enough. What can we do to stop the infection?" she asked.

"The bullet" he replied.

"And what if, and this is a big 'if'. What if Scott doesn't get here in time?" she asked.

"Last resort" Derek answered.

"Which is?" Stiles asked. Derek reached into a draw and pulled out what he'd been searching for. He held up a small electrical saw as he looked to Stiles.

"You're going to cut off my arm" he said as Stile's face dropped in utter shock. Was he kidding? He must be. He really didn't expect Stiles to saw his arm off, did he?

"Ok, now what's the real plan?" she asked as he looked to her dead serious.

"This is it, Stiles is going to cut my arm off" he placed the saw onto the metal operating table before grabbing a latex glove and using it to cut off the blood supply to his arm. Stiles looked to the saw and slowly picked it up, examining it. He pressed the trigger button as the electric saw jumped to life in his hands, he let it drop to the table.

"Oh my god" he sighed and looked to Derek who was tying a rubber strip around his upper arm. The black veins in his arms showing the spread of the infection were slowly creeping up. "What if you bleed to death?" he asked.

"It's heal if it works" Derek mumbled back.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this" Derek looked to him before glancing to Crystal who held up her hands.

"Don't even think about asking me, no way. I think this is a crazy idea" she said as Stiles nodded.

"Not the only one" he said.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Well, Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles shouted to him as Derek finishing tying the strip around his arm and lent forward, glaring at Stiles.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" he asked.

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm" Stiles snapped back.

"Ok, how about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head" Derek threatened as Stiles didn't look the least bit scared.

"You know, I'm so not buying your threats any..." but he was cut off by Derek leaning across the table and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, yanking him so he was partly on top of the table. A growl erupted as Derek one moment had Stiles in his grasp and the next he was pressed up against the counter, a angry looking Crystal with her amber eyes holding him by the neck.

"Look, we said we'd help you. We're doing the best we can but you don't touch him, understand?" she asked and for the first time Stiles saw the Hale in her. She could get angry. Derek looked to her with a small smile.

"I was wondering when your anger would bubble to the surface, didn't think it was really you" he said.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll do it" Stiles said as Crystal looked to him and he nodded. She stepped back and her eyes changed back to their normal dark green. Derek looked to Stiles before stepping up to the table once more. He held his arm out as Stiles sighed, his shaking hand going for the saw when suddenly Derek began to groan, using the table for support he was bent over in pain before throwing up black liquid onto the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked and looked to Crystal, hoping she would know.

"Why you looking at me?" she asked.

"Your a werewolf, is that normal?" he asked.

"It's my body" Derek interrupted them with another groan. "Trying to heal itself" he cleaned the residue from his lips before straightening up.

"Well it's not doing a very good job at it" Stiles said, looking to the puddle of black gook on the floor and gagging a little.

"Look, maybe we should wait a little longer for Scott, he's probably on his way" Crystal really didn't want Stiles to have to cut Derek's infected arm off.

"No, you've got to do it. Now!" he ordered Stiles who held the saw in his hand, he looked like he too was going to throw up.

"Honestly, I don't think I can" he was hoping for Scott to call any moment.

"Just do it!" Derek shouted as Stiles jumped a little but nodded.

"Stiles!" Crystal screamed but a growl from Derek only pushed Stiles more.

"Oh my god. Okay, okay" Stiles said panting as he placed the blade to Derek's arm, his finger hovering over the trigger.

"Oh god" Crystal turned her back, refusing to look.

"Alright, here we go!" Stiles screamed as Derek closed his eyes, awaiting for the pain. Crystal had her back to them, waiting for that sickening sound of the electronic saw but they were interrupted by the sound of a door closing and footsteps approaching.

"Stiles!" Scott's voice sounded as Crystal let out a sigh of relief.

"Scott?" Stiles asked. Scott entered to see a very disturbing scene, Stiles holding a saw to Derek's wounded arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted and walked forward.

"Oh" Stiles dropped the saw to the table with a laugh. "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" he sighed. Derek turned to Scott.

"Did you get it?" he asked as Scott nodded and pulled the bullet from his pocket, handing it over.

"What are you going to do with it"? Stiles asked as they crowded around the operating table. Derek eyes began to go out of focus, he wobbled a little, his hand tightening on the side of the table to keep him up right.

"Derek?" Crystal asked.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." but blacked out, falling to the floor and dropping the bullet as the sound of it rolling across the floor made Scott dive for it.

"No, no, no!" he shouted as it disappeared under a table and down a small grate.

"Derek!" Crystal screamed and ran to his side, grabbing his face she tried to wake him up but he was out cold. "Stiles, help me!" she screamed as he soon joined her.

"Derek, Derek. Come on, wake up" Stiles said but still nothing from him. "Scott! What the hell are we going to do?" he shouted, panic filling him.

"I don't know, I can't reach it" Scott replied as he was lying on the floor, trying desperately to reach the bullet in the grate.

"He's not waking up" Crystal said as she let Stiles take over. Stiles grabbed a hold of Derek's shoulders and shook them. Stile's began to slap Derek on the side of the face, light at first but still no response.

"I think he dying" Stiles said and gave Derek's face another slap, this time harder. "I think he's dead" Crystal shook her head.

"Just hold on, I've almost got it!" Scott shouted back.

"Stiles, hit him" she said as Stiles looked to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Do it!" she screamed as Stiles looked down at Derek.

"Please don't kill me for this" he said and raised his fist, slamming it down onto the side of Derek's face as he let out a cry of pain. Derek's eyes peeled open as he gave a groan.

"I got it" Scott shouted as he stood up. Crystal helped Derek stand up as he wobbled a little before finding his balance.

"Give me" Scott passed him the bullet as he bit the cap off before tapping the powder onto the table. Grabbing a lighter from his pocket he lit the powder as it fizzed and crackled. Blue smoke rose from the powder as Derek inhaled it in through his nose before scooping the remaining powder from the table into his hand and placing it onto the wound. Everyone's eyes went wide, as well as their mouths when Derek used his finger to push the powder into the wound. A cry sounded from him.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Crystal asked as Derek stumbled and fell onto his back, clutching his injured arm. His back arched from the floor, a growl coming from deep within his chest. They all watched the black veins on his arm radically disappear until even the wound itself had completely healed. No one spoke for a few seconds as they all seemed to be in shock as Derek gasped and breathed heavily on the floor, no longer in pain.

"That was Awesome!" Stiles said as he smiled and fist pumped the air. "Yeah!" he said nodding and turned to see Crystal and Scott looking to him like he was mental.

"I uh, I need to get some air. Or maybe something to erase that image from my mind" Crystal said and turned, leaving the room. Derek pushed himself up and stood straight.

"You ok?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain" he said sarcastically as Stiles sighed.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" he knew Derek would be ungrateful.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Derek raised his eyebrows, not really taking Scott's threat seriously. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything" he said as Derek stepped closer to him.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" he asked.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are" he snapped back.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are" Derek replied as he reached down and grabbed his shirt. Ripping the rubber string from his arm he pulled his shirt on and looked to the both of them. "Now, I need to speak with my sister" as he went to walk past them they moved so he couldn't get by. "Move. Now!" he shouted as they jumped a little but held their ground.

"No. Not now, not here. You can't go ruining her life" Derek looked to them both unimpressed.

"And why would I listen to you?" he asked. "A second ago you wanted me to leave you alone. She's my family, therefore I have a right to talk with her" he said.

"Alright... I'll help you but you have to promise not to tell Crystal, understand" he said as Derek looked to Scott. "I'll help you find the Alpha" Derek was quite for a moment before nodding.

"Fine, but we need to go somewhere first" he said.

"Everything ok?" Crystal asked as she walked back in, her face showing more colour now she'd gotten some air.

"Yep, we're all done here. Thanks" Derek said as he looked to her. Stiles went to speak but in the end he didn't have to as Derek turned and left the room.

"Right, I need to be getting home or else my Mom will be sending a search party for me" she smiled as Stiles nodded.

"I'll give you a ride back to school so you can grab your car" she smiled to him. The three of them left the animal clinic and headed for Stile's jeep parked across the road.

"It's been another strange day" Crystal smiled to them. "You guys seem to attract it" she said. Stiles looked to her.

"Well, your part of the gang now, get used to it" he said as Scott nodded.

"Ahh, my life long dream" she giggled before looking to Derek who stood leaning up against the jeep.

"Lets go" he said as Stiles grumbled.

"We did good today" Crystal said as Scott got in the back with Derek.

"We did" Stiles agreed.

"Fantastic Partners in Crime" she winked to him before getting into the passengers seat. Stiles smiled as he climbed into his jeep and drove them back to the school.

**A/N: Ridiculously long chapter. Wanted to add more Crystal dialogue in this chapter, a lot more interaction between Stiles and Crystal, as well as Derek and Crystal interacting. **

**Check out my polyvore account, links on my profile. You can check out the outfits for Crystal on there, tell me what you think. **

**Thank you for the support, will be updating in a day or so. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Vicky x**


	8. Video Store

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think the next chapter is going to be a short one. I will upload it tomorrow possibly. **

**Thank you to the people who've reviewed:- KoloWolfik, aliciasellers75, StoryOfSurvival, Monkey gone to heaven, I'mGivingMeAHeadache. You guys are amazing.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eight**

'All These Things That I've Done' by the Killers played in the background whilst she was sitting crossed legged on her bedroom floor. In front of her was an old cardboard box labelled 'Memories'. It was somewhere for her to store and keep any photos from her childhood so they wouldn't be lost or damaged. Giggling she shook her head at the photo of her when she was thirteen, her hair had been a little wild, cut short and died black. That was during her grunge period. Sighing she picked up another stack and continued to flick through them.

Reaching the bottom of the box she looked down at the photos on the floor, her eyebrow's scrunched up in confusion. How had she not realised this before? There wasn't one photo of her as a baby. Storing the photos back inside the box she pushed herself up into a standing position, her knees clicking, the ache in her legs from the prolonged crossed legged sitting position she'd been in for the last hour.

"Mom!" she called out and opened her door. Her mother had gotten off early from work. The familiar sound of the shower enabled her to track her Mom down with ease. "Mom?" she asked, standing out her parent's en-suite bathroom.

"I'm in the shower" her Mom sang, her voice high and chirpy. Crystal smiled to how adorable and cute her Mom could be.

"Just been going through my photos, do you know where my baby one's are?" she asked. Silence followed and for a second Crystal wondered if her Mom had heard.

"Uh, I'll get them out for you later" she replied back.

"Ok, thank you" she left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Lingering in the hallway she heard a buzzing noise, it took her a few seconds to realise that the buzzing was from her phone. Skipping into her room she grabbed her phone from her bedside table. Scott.

"Hello?" she asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Hey" well that didn't sound at all like Scott. Wait, was this Derek?

"Derek?" she asked.

"Yep. Scott's with me. I need you to come down to the video store, the one on Bleakland Street" Crystal's eyebrows raised.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's important, please" she sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes" hanging up. Pulling on her black ankle heeled boots she grabbed a coat and her keys.

"Mom, I'm off out. Be back before ten!" she shouted.

"Alright sweetie" her Mom chimed back.

On the way to the video store, Crystal tried to think of why Derek needed to speak with her. She knew Scott was getting advise and help from Derek in exchange for helping him track down the Alpha but she didn't think Derek would want anything more to do with her. Turning into the street with the video store on she saw flashing lights up ahead, only belonging to a police cruiser.

"What the hell?" she asked. Pulling up down from the video store, she shifted out of her car to look at the scene going on down the road. People were crowding in front of the video store whilst a policeman was putting up yellow tape to cordon off the video shop. Why would they be doing that? Her pocket buzzed, it was Scott again.

"I'm here, what's going on?" she asked.

"I need you to go around the back of the video store, there will be a ladder leading up to the roof. See you in a minute" she was about to protest but the line went dead.

"Climb a ladder" she glanced down at her ankle boots. "Now he tells me" she sighed and made her way across the road. Peeking through the crowd she caught sight of someone she knew, Lydia and wait, was that Jackson too. Lydia was sitting with Jackson in the ambulance as he was shooing the paramedics away, Lydia looked to be in shock. Now she was beginning to worry, what was going on?

Checking the coast was clear she slipped round the back and spotted the ladder. "Can't believe he's making me do this" she groaned as she climbed it. "And I thought I would have a normal relaxing night in" she sighed as her hand reached out for the last bar but suddenly her foot slipped and she let out a yelp, feeling her body falling. Closing her eyes she waited for the impending painful impact of the cold concrete but it never came. Instead she felt something around her wrist, slowly peeling her eyes open she saw him reaching down and holding her up.

"Need a hand?" he asked with a smug smirk. She pulled her wrist loose before climbing the remainder of the ladder.

"I was doing just fine, thank you" she said and straightened her jacket out.

"Yeah, I'm sure your plan was to knock yourself out" Derek muttered back as she glared to him.

"Right, what's going on?" she asked, noticing Scott standing behind Derek.

"The Alpha" Derek responded as her eyes went wide. "He killed the video store clerk" Crystal walked slowly across the roof and glanced down at the crowd below.

"What about Lydia and Jackson?" she asked. "Are they alright?" Derek and Scott knew what she was hinting at, had they been bitten.

"They're fine. Not a scratch on them which is strange" Derek pondered more on this. Why had Jackson been spared.

"Strange? Your care for others is so overwhelming" she remarked and glanced to her friend shivering below, she didn't seem to be reacting to anything the paramedic was asking her. Jackson voice erupted with rage, he was mouthing off to Stile's dad who was trying to calm him down.

"God, he's such a jack ass" she muttered.

"Is that a dead boy?" she heard his voice come from the crowd. Crouching down so she wouldn't be seen she leaned over the edge to get a better look at the scene below. Stiles was standing next to his Dad's police cruiser, his eyes following the paramedics who were rolling a body bag away from the video store.

"Everybody back up. Back up!" Stile's Dad said, trying to maintain the curiosity of the gathering crowd.

"Why is he doing this?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, I mean non of us go out into the night and kill innocent people" Scott stated as Derek nodded.

"I know. We're predators, not killers" he crossed his arms.

"Then why is he?" Crystal asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out" Derek turned and started making his way back towards the ladder.

Scott seemed to lose his temper at this, he'd had enough. "You know, I have a life too" he snapped. Crystal kept her back to them, not wanting to become part of this argument. Pulling her phone out she kept herself crouched low and dialled his number. Stile's fumbled with his phone before pressing it to his ear.

"Hello" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hi. What you up too?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just at home. Yourself?" he asked.

"Oh I'm just looking at this guy" she smiled, holding back a laugh. She watched as Stile's eyebrows creased, he looked confused.

"Uh, ok" he said, his smile falling. For a second she thought he looked a little upset.

"Yeah, he's a unique character. Got a cru cut which just makes the girls go crazy. Oh, he's on his phone. Wonder who he's talking too, probably someone amazing" she trailed on as Stiles looked to his feet.

"He sounds great" he replied, his voice lacking interest.

"He is. He's standing out this video store" she finished as Stiles nodded along but then stopped. His eyes went wide as he'd finally caught on to her joke. Looking around she let out a giggle.

"Where are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Look up" she said as his gazed travelled up before they locked on with her eyes. Giving him a wink she smiled down at him.

"What you doing up there?" he asked.

"Playing Nancy Drew" she giggled. Crystal heard a groan come from behind her as she glanced to see Derek with an unimpressed look on his face.

"When you're finished flirting with your moron friend, we need to go" she glared back at him.

"I've got to go, Derek's close to having a hissy fit" she smiled as he nodded. "See you tomorrow" hanging up to stood up and crossed her arms.

"May I ask what your problem is?" she asked Derek as he mirrored her actions and crossed his arms. Scott's eyes moved from one to the other. At that moment he could see it, she really was a Hale. The way she refused to back down, they appeared to be having a staring contest.

"I'm not going first" she said as he looked to her before rolling his eyes and sighing. "I win" she declared before heading back down the ladder as Scott glanced to Derek.

"Don't say anything" he warned as Scott nodded, a smile on his face.

The next morning, everyone at school was talking about the video store killing. Heading towards Allison's locker she wanted to wish her Happy Birthday, Lydia had messaged her a few days ago to let her know. Allison however wasn't waiting by her locket like she usually was. Checking up and down the hallways she saw no sign of her, and yet her scent revealed she'd been here recently. The bell rang and she had no choice but to head to chemistry.

"Have you seen Allison?" she asked Stiles.

"Nope, you seen Scott?" he asked back and that's when it all fell into place. Allison's birthday, her and Scott nowhere to be seen. "What, their skipping?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know" Crystal smiled and took her seat.

"Everyone, start reading chapter nine" Mr. Harris instructed as Crystal pulled out her chemistry text book and flipped to her work. "Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, it's chemistry, not a coloring book" Mr. Harris mocked Stiles. Crystal eyed Stiles as he glared at Harri's back before shooting his highlighter top out of his mouth, hitting the ceiling before catching it with ease in his hand.

During the rest of the lesson Crystal couldn't help thinking of Lydia, mostly because Stiles was asking Danny about her. Writing a note to him, 'Want to go see Lydia after school?' she folded it up, checking Harris wasn't looking for tossing it in his direction. It hit him on the forehead, causing him to jerk back slightly before it landed in front of him. He looked up surprised as she smiled to him. Unfolding it he looked up and nodded, a little too eager.

The day passed by quickly, she spent lunch with Stiles as Allison and Scott were skipping school together. She decided it was pointless to message her, she probably wanted a day for just him and her and Crystal didn't want to disrupt them.

Crystal pulled in to her driveway before hopping out and smiling to Stile who was pulling up on the curb outside her house. "Right, feel free to come on in. I just need to change quickly" she explained. He followed her inside but as she went towards the stairs he stayed by the door. "You can come up, I'll change in my room" his eyes were unsure at first but he decided to follow her up to her room.

"I messaged her earlier but she hasn't got back to me" Crystal said whilst grabbing a new set of clothes from her closest. Stiles took a seat on her bed. "Right, be right back" she walked into her bathroom but left the door ajar so he could hear her.

"Do you think we should get her something?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Crystal's voice echoed.

"Like some flowers, maybe a balloon?" he asked as she giggled.

"Stiles, she's not sick. She's just a little upset about everything that happened yesterday. She won't be expecting anything, just a nice visit from her friends will please her, maybe" Stiles nodded slowly but that's when he caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. It was angled so her naked back showed through the gap in the door. He wasn't sure where to look and instantly felt like a pervert for looking.

"You ok?" Crystal asked.

"What... what do you mean?" he stuttered, unsure if she'd seen him looking.

"Your heart rate's picked up" she replied which only made his panic more.

"Just worried, about Lydia" he answered. The bathroom door opened and she stood in some fresh clothes.

"Yep, I know your worried" she replied. She didn't want to let him know she knew he was lying, his heart rate had blipped when he'd answered her.

"Let's get going, we'll take my jeep" Stiles said.

"Why not my car?" Crystal asked as Stiles looked to her.

"You don't like my jeep?" he asked a little hurt.

"What, no I love you car. I just thought you would like a rest from driving" Stiles smiled.

"Now I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I let you drive, I will escort you to our destination" he gave a bow of his head which he received a giggle from Crystal.

"Alright, Prince Charming. Lead the way" he smiled as they walked out of the house.

"Oh, wait" Stiles said and ran to the passenger door, holding it open he held out his hand for her to use in helping her get into the jeep.

"Now your pushing it" she smiled. Stiles closed her door and stumbled his way round to the drivers side. That's when she felt it again. The tingling sensation deep within her stomach but Derek nor Scott were around. Maybe it was just a distance scent from last night.

"You ok?" Stiles asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, lets go" Stiles glanced to her, worry in his eyes. She seemed a little bothered about something but he didn't want to annoy her by continuously asking how she was. Crystal twisted the dial on the radio, trying to find a station but nothing good was playing. "Right" she said and pulled out her iPod along with the connector for the radio. Plugging it in before pressing shuffle.

'Get It On' by came on as Crystal looked to it, feeling like maybe she should press 'next' but changed her mind. Keeping her eyes straight she looking to Stiles out of the corner of her eye, his heart rate was picking up a little. So was her own. Looking down at her hands she felt a little awkward about the lyrics, they were going on vaguely about having sex.

Suddenly the car came to an abrupt stop as she looked up confused and glanced to Stiles.

"Stiles, you..." but she was silenced by his lips on his as her eyes went wide. What the hell was happening? At first it was clumsy and she felt his hand come up to cup her cheek, pulling her closer to him. She found herself slowly sinking into the kiss, closing her eyes she let out a moan and gripped his shirt in her hand as they tilted their heads. Heat spread throughout her body, her mind spinning out of control.

"Crystal" she smiled against his lips. "Crystal? Crystal?" she snapped her head up and saw him looking to her confused. "We're here" he said. They were now parked in front of Lydia's house. Of course she'd imagined it, no way would Stiles willingly kiss her. Getting out of the car they walked to the front door and rang the bell. Movement sounded within and soon Lydia's Mom stood looking to them, completely clueless to who they were.

"Hi. I'm Crystal and this is Stiles. We're friends of Lydia's. We just wanted to come and see how she was doing" Crystal introduced them as her Mom at first was a little reluctant but then nodded.

"Crystal, Lydia's mentioned you. Come on in" she held the door open for them as they walked in. Glancing around, Crystal was able to see Lydia's house for the first time without dozens of teenagers dancing around her. "She's upstairs, follow me" she led them up the stairs, pictures of Lydia from birth to know, smiling and looking beautiful covered the walls.

"You have a lovely home" Crystal commented as her Mom smiled.

"Thank you" knocking on the door she opened it to reveal Lydia's room. There she was. Lying on her bed, wearing a very revealing blue night dress, she was lying on her side and looking at her hand with an odd curiosity.

"Lydia, Crystal and Stiles are here to see you" she said.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" she asked as her Mom looked to them.

"The doctor gave her something to ease her nerves, go on in" she smiled as Crystal and Stiles walked in, Lydia's Mom left the door open before making her way back downstairs.

"Lydia?" Crystal said before taking a seat on an armchair near the bed. "How you doing?" she asked. Lydia continued to look at her hand before smiling.

"Me, I'm doing fan...fantastic" she giggled before glancing to Stiles.

"Wait, I know you... don't I?" she asked with a smile as Stiles nodded. "What are you doing here?" she tapped her bed signalling him to sit down which he gladly did.

"We were just making sure you were okay" Stiles smiled to her. Lydia pushed her strawberry blonde locks away from her face as her hand came down and touched Stile's upper arm. Stile's heart rate immediately began to race as he gasped. Soon Lydia was inches away from his face with a drossy smile on her lips.

"Oh" Stiles noticed an orange tube of pills as he grabbed them and read the label with a smile. "Hey, I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast" he dared her as she lent back looking confident.

"I saw Shuzy... I shaw" Crystal giggled at her dopy friend until Lydia's face fell. "I saw..." she seemed to be remembering something.

"Lydia. Lydia what did you see?" Crystal asked and crouched down by the bed to look at her friend.

"Something" Lydia gasped, looking into thin air.

"Like a mountain lion?" Stiles asked.

"A Mountain Lion" she sighed. Crystal glanced to Stiles and he could tell what she was thinking.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles asked, hoping she would say something else but unfortunately she repeated the same answer.

"A mountain lion" she was completely spaced out right now. Crystal rolled her eyes and grabbed a stuffed giraffe toy from her bedside table before showing it to Lydia.

"Lydia, what's this?" she asked. Lydia slowly turned her eyes, almost like she was in slow motion before her eyes landed on the cuddly toy.

"A mountain lie" Crystal found herself giggling as she put the toy back. "I'm gonna get you some water" she grabbed the empty glass from the side and walked into Lydia's en-suite bathroom. Stiles looked to Lydia with an amused grin on his face.

"You are so drunk" he stated as she looked to him and smiled but then her eyes narrowed and she lent forward, almost like she was going to kiss him but instead she ended up with her head in his lap. "Oh" Stiles gasped as his mouth opened.

"Maybe this will clear her head" Crystal stopped dead in the doorway as she looked to them, Lydia with her head in Stile's lap, his heart rate going a hundred miles per hour.

"Uh..." Crystal didn't know what to do. At that point, the way Stiles was reacting to Lydia's touch she felt a little jealous. Why was she jealous? Stiles looked to Crystal before shifting, causing Lydia she push herself back up into a sitting position, she looked like she was going to pass out at any minute.

"Well, I think we should be going. Let you get back to the post traumatic stress thing" he said and went to stand but Lydia grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. Crystal heard a crack and looked to see the glass she was holding, cracks were forming because of her intense grip on it. Sighing she turned and placed it onto the side.

"Please stay" Lydia sighed and placed her hands on either side of Stile's face. Crystal watched in silence, unsure of what to say. Stile's breathed heavily as he was nervous, this was it, this was what he'd been waiting for his whole life, to kiss Lydia Martin. "Stay Jackson, please" she whispered to him as his face fell, hurt written all over it. Lydia didn't even know it was Stile she was talking too. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she let her body fall back onto her bed, she was out cold.

"And we're done" Stiles said, annoyed.

"Let's go" Crystal said but they were interrupted by a chime from Lydia's phone as Stiles looked to Crystal before shrugging and reaching out for Lydia's phone.

"It's a text" he informed the passed out Lydia on the bed.

"Little rude to go through a girl's personal things" Crystal muttered to him but he didn't respond, he seemed to be staring at something on the screen. "Stiles?" Crytsal asked and walked around to glance down at the phone. Her eyes went wide as she looked to the image of what looked like a giant wolf on the phone. But the red eyes, it was the Alpha.

"It's him" Crystal said as Stiles looked to her.

"What do we do?" he asked as she grabbed the phone and deleted the image before placing it back on the side.

"Come on" Stiles nodded as he walked out the door, looking to Lydia's peaceful sleeping form before closing the door. They said goodbye to Lydia's Mom and now here they sat in total quietness heading back to Crystal's house.

"She seemed friendly" Stiles said as Crystal nodded.

"Yep, she did. It looks like she doesn't remember what she saw which is a good thing. We can't drag anyone else into this mess" Stiles nodded. Stiles noticed Crystal was playing with her locket again. He remembered the file he had in his room. He hoped she would never find out the truth, it would break her.

**A/N: Another chapter completed. Can't wait for the next episode of Teen Wolf. Only Four more to go before the end of Season 3. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Many thanks,**

**Vicky x**


	9. Control

**A/N: Really excited for this story. I really want Crystal to turn into her werewolf form soon and show her strength and fighting moves. She gonna kick some Alpha ass, well try too. **

**Also, go check out this new Stiles/OC story by I'mGivingMeAHeadache. First chapter is up and it's fantastic :) Please review. **

**Many thanks to my supporters, Monkey gone to heaven, StoryOfSurvival, DarlingPeterPan, KoloWolfik, aliciasellers75, BeccaKai, I'mGivingMeAHeadache. You guys make me smile. Your amazing. **

**Thanks and please enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine**

Crystal sat across from Allison, Lydia next to her. Allison was reading through a book which had information on her ancestors.

"The what of who?" Lydia asked, her lack of enthusiasm for this discussion.

"The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. "A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767" Crystal listened but she soon realised that the 'wolf' in the story was sounding more like a werewolf than a regular wolf. "La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it" Crystal felt her heart rate pick up. A hunter? This meant that even Allison's ancestors dating back to the 18th century were werewolf hunters. She smiled to the story and tried not to show how uncomfortable it made her feel.

"Boring" Lydia sighed and glanced to her nails. Allison continued describing this 'monster' to them. All the while Lydia showed no interest, Crystal on the other felt like she was going to have a panic attack. Why was Allison investigating this? I mean yes she knew about the family history project she had to do but why specifically this part of her family history? Did Allison already know about Werewolves? Was she a hunter herself? She seemed a little young to a be a hunter.

"Slipping into a coma' bored" Lydia groaned. Allison ignored her and continued on.

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape - shift into a man - eating monster" Crystal almost choked on her water before sitting back in her chair.

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia asked, hoping to end this boring subject. Allison nodded and carried on reading which only made Lydia groan.

"This. It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Argent" she finished with a big satisfied grin and looked to her two friends.

"Wow, that's one yell of a story" Crystal said as Allison nodded.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" she asked.

"Not a big wolf. Look at this picture" she turned the book around for them to both see. Crystal had to stop herself from gasping, it was a wolf alright but that's not what shocked her the most. Those eyes. The red eyes. Allison looked from her to Lydia, both of them staring at the picture zoned out.

"Guys?" she asked but no response. "Hello?" she asked a little louder which got their attention.

"It's a big wolf" Crystal replied and Lydia nodded.

"Yep, a big old wolf. See you in History" she smiled and took off out of the caferteria as Allison watched her leave. Crystal knew deep down Lydia remembered what she'd seen outside the video store. The alpha, those red glowing eyes. Her friend was pretending to be completely fine with everything but she knew Lydia's heart beat had picked up when she was shown that picture.

"Well that was strange" Allison giggled. "I've got to go too, I'll see you later" she said and grabbed her bag before rushing out of the cafeteria.

Crystal spotted him ahead. Speeding up she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the side.

"Hey, what's with the sudden urge to talk to me. I mean I know girls can't get enough of me but..." Crystal rolled her eyes and cut him off.

"Do you think Allison's a hunter?" she asked as Stiles looked taken back by this question.

"Allison, why?" he asked.

"Her whole family is right. Do you think she knows about werewolves?" she asked.

"Well her boyfriend and best friend are both werewolves, I don't think she knows about them. If she did you wouldn't be standing here right now" Crystal nodded slowly and sighed. "I wanted to come ask you something anyways" she looked up to him. "I need you to get me something using your speed and strength" she crossed her arms.

"And what do you want me to get?" she asked.

"Ahh, here she is" Stiles smiled as Scott looked to see Crystal making her way towards them.

"Sorry I'm late. Coach ended up coming into the room, I had to hide from him. I'm telling you, you haven't seen anything until your stuck in a room with him and he has no idea your there" she groaned and shivers went down her spin. "Anyways, here" she said and handed over what Stiles had sent her to retrieve.

"Wait, is that Coach's phone?" Scott asked and looked to the both of them.

"Yep, I asked Crystal to steal it for me. A Gold Star for you" he said as she smiled to him.

"Oh no, you owe me one for that" the images of Coach sitting at his desk, eating and farting, burping and humming a Celine Deon song to himself. "What did you need it for?" she asked.

"Well, we have this" he said and held up the heart rate monitor, "which is recorded on his phone. We can test Scott's heart rate and see what triggers him to change, I have a few theories" he said and handed Crystal the phone. Scott attached the heart rate monitor to himself whilst Stiles grabbed a bag of Lacrosse balls and his stick. Crystal soon understood what Stiles plan was.

"I need you to tape him up" Stiles said and handed her a roll of duct tape.

"Wow, never thought someone would ask me to do that, ever" she walked behind Scott as he looked a little unsure of this.

"Uh, is really the best way to test this?" he asked and Stiles nodded.

"Of course it is, now trust me" he said. Crystal tied his hands together before joining Stiles as they were a short distance away from Scott. Stiles without warning threw a ball at Scott, hitting him in the chest as he let out a groan. Scott straightened back up only to be greeted with a hard ball to his shoulder.

"That one hurt!" he shouted as Stiles laughed.

"I told you, keep calm" he said as Crystal glanced down to the app which read Scott's heart rate. It was on 115 bpm right now. Stiles threw another which hit Scott on his leg as he let out a grunt.

"Can I have a go?" Crystal asked as Stiles looked to her with an amused grin.

"Sure" he said and handed the stick over to her as she scooped up a ball and looked to Scott.

"Wait, no... not you" he said as she giggled and sent the ball soring into his chest as the force knocked him back off his feet as he let out a frustrated painful groan.

"Wow, sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength" Stiles looked to the heart monitor as it was picking up, too much actually.

"Uh, Crys" Stiles said. They both looked from the phone to Scott who had pushed himself up onto his knees, bent over growling. He'd ripped his hands loose from the duct tape as his hands gripped the grass.

"Stiles" he sighed in pain. He was changing.

"How do we stop him?" Stiles asked. Crystal looked to the heart rate monitor on the phone, it was at 160 bpm.

"I don't know" Crystal said but thankfully they didn't have to, the bmp decreased slowly as they sighed. They both walked up to Scott, he had managed to control it.

"Scott, you started to change" Stiles said as his friend rolled over onto his side and looked up at the pair of them.

"From the anger. It's more than that. It's like the angrier I got the stronger I felt" he sighed and pushed himself up onto his knees.

"So it is anger then, Derek was right" Scott nodded.

"Its not just that, I can't be around Allison" he said.

"Why? You obviously like her" Crystal said. Not wanting to tell Scott her friend also liked him, a lot.

"Because she makes me weak" Crystal sighed.

"Maybe I should have a word with Derek myself. Just because he likes being alone doesn't mean you have to as well" Stiles looked to her, knowing if she was to talk with Derek on her own he might let loose who she really was.

"No, uh..." his mind was blank for an excuse. "He's right, Allison makes Scott weak" he said as Crystal shook her head.

"I can't believe you both think that" she threw the phone to the ground before turning and marching off.

"Crys!" Stiles called but she refused to listen.

Crystal walked into Economics as she glanced to Coach as he seemed to be his normal self, angry. Scott took his seat as he saw Allison making her way over to take the seat right behind him.

"Stiles" he whispered to his friend as Stiles understood and went to move into the seat when he found his path blocked by Crystal.

"Sorry" she smiled and made sure Allison had taken her seat behind Scott before moving out the way.

"Why?" Stiles asked, not impressed with her behaviour.

"Because she's my friend" she replied and took a seat behind Stiles.

"And Scott's mine. He can't be around Allison right now" Crystal shook her head.

"Actually I need to talk to you about that" she'd forgotten to tell Scott about an 'Anchor'. It was a term used to keep a werewolf grounded, to keep them in control, something to pull them back from becoming the monster. She'd yet to find hers but she felt Allison was Scott's anchor. Which meant she didn't make him weak, she kept him stable.

"What about?" Stiles asked, she seemed to have forgiven him slightly for the remark he'd made earlier about Allison. Crystal opened her mouth to explain about the anchor but was cut off by the Coach starting the lesson. "Tell you after" she whispered to Stiles as they turned to the front of the class.

However, the class didn't start as well as they had hoped. Coach had targeted Scott, asking him if he'd done the reading they'd all been assigned. Scott hadn't done it which meant he was now the release Coach needed for his anger. His voice rose as he shouted to Scott, asking him if he'd read anything at all in his life. Crystal could feel how stressed Scott was becoming, not to mention Stiles was looking to the phone which was showing Scott's heart rate and it was increasing at a rapid pace.

But then it stopped and went back down, Stiles and Crystal glanced to Scott to see Allison holding his hand under the desk as Crystal smiled. She was his anchor.

At the end of the class, Crystal stopped Stiles from leaving. "We need to talk, its about Scott and Allison" she said.

"What about them?" Stiles asked.

"Allison doesn't make him weak alright, just to clear that up. She's his anchor" Stiles looked a little confused at this. "It means she helps stabilize him when he's out of control, she stops him from going crazy and killing people when he gets worked up" she explained. Stiles took this all in.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"I've done years of research on werewolves, I know after seeing her holding his hand that she's his anchor. You have to tell Scott before he pushes her away to the point where she won't talk to him anymore. Oh and hiding behind the textbook at lunch, seriously. How did he think that was going to work?" Stiles nodded with a smile.

"Thanks and I'm sorry if I upset you earlier on the field" he said.

"It's fine. I understand, you're looking out for your friend. I just don't want him to think that he's completely alone in all of this" she said and then turned to see Allison waiting for her. "Got to go, talk to Scott" she said before leaving the classroom.

"You ok?" she asked Allison who nodded.

"Yeah" she smiled. "You sure you don't want to come shopping me with me and Lydia?" she asked.

"I've got a ton of work to do for economics and the thought of Lydia forcing me to try on dresses just tips the scale" Allison giggled. "But have fun" Allison nodded.

"See ya" Crystal smiled and made her way out to the car park. Her mind wondered to Scott and Allison and how lucky Scott was to find his anchor. She'd yet to find hers and she wondered if she ever would. Control was something she learned the difficult way, meditation and calming bath salts had helped her maintain her emotions.

Heating up some leftover lasagne she ate in her room and tried to get on with her economics homework. She wasn't failing economics, it just wasn't one of her favourite subjects, she was still getting above a C which was alright.

Finally finishing she sighed and closed her books before looking to the window, the sun setting. The sound of her phone buzzing made her groan, she was just about to stick The Terminator on and make herself a bowl of popcorn. Reading the number on the screen she didn't recognise it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, I need your help" it was Derek. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"How did you get my number?" she asked.

"I wrote it down the other night from Scott's phone. I need your help" he repeated.

"Uh I can't right now. Not feeling too well sorry" she lied.

"You know I can hear your heart over the phone right?" he asked as she mentally kicked herself.

"Fine. What do you want?" she asked.

"I need..." but she cut him off.

"I know that, what with?" she asked.

"Its to do with the Alpha" the image of red glowing eyes went through her mind. "Well?" Derek asked.

"Fine, you can come pick me up. I live..." but Derek interrupted her.

"I'm outside" she stood up quickly in surprise.

"What?" she asked. She hoped she'd misheard him.

"I'm parked outside" he repeated as she walked to the window and her eyes went wide.

"What the hell are you doing? How do you know where I live?" she asked.

"Scott told me, now come on. We don't have much time" she sighed before hanging up. Grabbing her a jacket and putting her shoes back on she walked down the stairs. Thankfully her Mom wasn't home yet as she left a note saying she'd gone to Allison's for a movie night and she'd be back later on, not too late.

"I can't believe your here" she said to him when closing the passenger door. "Where are we going anyways?" she asked.

"The high school. Scott's meeting us there" he said and sped off down the road.

They pulled up alongside Stiles' jeep. Derek got out first as she followed.

"Crys... what the hell are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Derek said you needed some help" she said and stuck her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked glaring to Derek.

"He's in the back" he replied as Crystal turned in surprise.

"What?" she asked. She glanced into the back of Derek's car to see a man tied up with tape over his mouth, he had a cut on his forehead. "Derek, why is there a man in the back of your car?" she asked. Scott and Stiles joined her and looked to see Scott's boss, Deaton passed out.

"He looks comfortable" Stiles said sarcastically whilst glaring to Derek.

"How did I not see him?" Crystal asked herself, she'd been in the car for almost ten minutes.

"He's the Alpha" Derek explained but Scott jumped in refusing to believe that.

"No he's not. I'll prove it to you" he said as he and Stiles walked towards the school.

"What are you doing?" Derek aske

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right" Scott snapped back. "Crystal, watch him and make sure he doesn't kill my boss" he shouted to her as she nodded giving him a thumbs up.

"Will do" she called back and lent on the side of Stiles' jeep. "I can't believe you kidnapped Scott's boss" she said and folded her arms across her chest. Derek lent against the jeep too before looking to her.

"He's the Alpha" he repeated.

"You can't know that for sure, I mean he's tied up in the back of your car. If he was the Alpha then how did you manage to knock him out and tie him up?" she asked.

"When he's out cold he's powerless" Derek explained. Crystal began to fiddle with her locket like she usually did when she was bored as he noticed and sighed. He'd promised Scott he wouldn't say anything but she was his blood and he needed her to know.

"That locket" he said as she looked down at her tree locket before glancing to him.

"Yeah. What's your obsession with this locket?" she asked. "You like my choice in jewellery, would you like me to help you to accessorize your style?" she asked with a smile.

"No" he said, he didn't look like he was the joking type. "I know where you got it from" he stated as her eyebrows creased, what the hell was he talking about?

"My Mom gave it to me when I was little, I've had it for as long as I can remember" she explained.

"Well that part is true I guess" Derek said and stepped forward. "I need to tell you something" he said. This was it, she was going to find out who she really was when they were interrupted by a shrieking and disturbing cat howl from the school.

"What the hell is that?" Crystal asked as Derek sighed with an unimpressed look on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me" he muttered and shook his head. The noise stopped as Crystal found herself smiling.

"Was that Scott?" she asked as he nodded.

"Unfortunately" he sighed. "Anyways, I need to tell you this. It's important and I'm sorry" he once again went to explain but this time the noise that came from the school was the complete opposite to the dying cat shrill noise before. It was a growl and a pretty loud one too.

"Wow" Crystal smiled as Derek groaned. "That was more like it, huh" she said and turned back to Derek. "What did you want to say" she said. By now he was becoming extremely frustrated by the interruptions, his anger bubbling to the surface, he needed to just tell her.

"Your my sister" he said as she stood looking to him before confusion replaced her smile.

"I don't get it" she said. "You need to work on your jokes" she said.

"It's not a joke" he replied, his voice serious. "Your real name is Christiana Alicia Hale" he explained. She went to speak but he stopped her. "Just listen" he snapped. "Six years ago you were at our house, the one I live in now at in the woods. I was at school with our sister Laura, we didn't hear about the fire till hours after. They said you managed to crawl out of a grate leading from the basement. I thought you were dead, they said you died after they put you into a coma. We never saw your body but back then I just assumed the worst" he was throwing information at her, now she was speechless.

"I only found out a few weeks ago who you were. I've wanted to tell you but I promise Scott I wouldn't alright. But your my sister, do you understand. Your my sister" he repeated as she stepped back. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Your lying" she snapped.

"No I'm not. The locket around your neck, it belonged to our Mother. Talia Hale. She died in the fire, she gave it to when you were eight" he sighed as she shook her head.

"No, I have a family. I have two parents who love me" she sobbed. Why was she crying when it was a lie?

"They fostered and then later adopted you. I'm so sorry for this but it's the truth. Your not a Price. Your a Hale" he snapped. Crystal looked to him and shook her head once more. How could she believe this? Even when she continued to shake her head she knew deep down that it was true. It made everything fall into place. The nightmares, the lack of baby photos, the burn mark on her leg. All of it was screaming to her that this was true.

Crystal noticed Scott and Stiles making their way out of the school as she cleaned the tears from her face and looked to him. "Don't you dare say anything" she snapped to him as they waited for the boys to join them. Derek glanced to Crystal before glaring at the boys.

"What the hell are you doing, trying to attract the entire state to the school?" he was raging from their stupidity.

"Sorry" Scott smiled. "I didn't know it was going to be so loud" he said as Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, it was loud and it was Awesome" his voice went high at the end as he smiled.

"Shut up!" Derek snapped to Stiles.

"Don't be such a soar wolf" he said to Derek. Scott looked past Derek and to his car as he realised his boss was no longer in the back.

"What did you do with him?" he asked

"What?" Derek asked confused. He turned to see the passenger door wide open and no Deaton in the back. "I didn't do anything" he said turning back.

"Hey, you ok?" Stiles asked when he noticed Crystal's eyes looked puffy.

"Fine" she replied, he glanced to Scott and then Derek.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing" Derek replied.

"No you must have said something" Stiles was glaring at him now.

"He told me the truth" she snapped to them as Stiles and Scott looked from her to Derek.

"What truth?" Stiles asked as Crystal shook her head.

"You know what I'm talking about. If Scott knows then you know" she said and jabbed him in the chest.

"Nope, no idea" Stiles was hoping, praying even that Derek hadn't done it. He'd promised Scott after all, then again why would he bother keeping a promise.

"That my whole life is a lie!" she screamed to Stiles as he jumped back slightly.

"Crys" he said reaching for her but she moved out of his grasp.

"Don't!" she growled, she felt betrayed by them all. Before she could even move, Derek was lifted off the ground by something large as they stared up at him in horror. Blood spluttered from his mouth as Stiles grabbed Crystal's hand and pulled her back. They turned and ran towards the school, glancing back to see the Alpha throw Derek's body against the side of the school.

"Derek!" Crystal screamed by Stiles continued to pull her along. They bolted into the school as Crystal felt Stiles' hand leave hers. Scott and Stiles grabbed the double doors and pulled them closed. Everyone's hearts were beating at a rapid rate as Crystal looked to the doors. They weren't going to keep an Alpha out.

**A/N: I only expected this chapter to be a short one but yep, apparently I can't write short chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put off watching a film so I could get this done for you guys, it was worth it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I will upload the outfit for this chapter on my polyvore account soon. **

**Thank you for all your support. **

**Vicky x**


	10. Cujo

**A/N: Yep it's finally here. Took a while as I've had work.**

**Thank you to the following people:- StoryOfSurvival, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, DarlingPeterPan, Monkey gone to heaven, BeccaKai, KoloWolfik, aliciasellers75. You guys keep me writing, as well as everyone who reads. Big Thanks. **

**Check out the following stories as well as others by the readers, love them all. **

**Monkey gone to heaven - Rewritten: Welcome Home, Nikita Grace (Stiles). The Bite.**

**I'mGivingMeAHeadache - A Wolf In Teen's Clothing (Scott M, Stiles, OC)**

**StoryOfSurvival - Worthless Sanity (OC, Stiles)**

**KoloWolfik - Darkness will come (Stiles, Lydia, OC)**

**Amazing stories by fantastic writers, take a look. **

**Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

Lies. All of it was a lie. Even her name wasn't real. How the hell was this possible? Unless this was a silly joke, could it really be true? The sound of her heart beating like a freight train was blocking out the shouts of Scott and Stiles who were struggling to think of how to lock the double doors. Her eyes were glazed over, staring motionless at the row of lockers in front of her.

"Stiles, no. Don't!" Scott shouted, bringing Crystal out of her zoned out state to notice. Stiles pushed open one of the doors and bolted outside.

"Stiles!" Crystal screamed. She wanted to run and pull him back inside by Scott grabbed her hand, yanking her back inside. The two of them peered out the window at their friend who was crouched on the ground, bolt cutters in hand.

"Oh god" Crystal gasped. Scott followed her gaze as they noticed the Alpha creeping around the side of Stiles' jeep.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted, banging his hand on the door to grab his attention.

"Run you idiot!" Crystal screamed. Soon he was back inside, the bolt cutters holding the door closed, for now.

"That won't hold it, will it?" Scott asked. Stiles shook his head, panting as he shone the flashlight down the long dark and deserted hallway.

"What now?" Crystal asked but before anyone could answer a howl echoed nearby as they all sprinted down the hallway and into an empty classroom.

Scott and Stiles grabbed the first thing which looked heavy enough to block the door, the teachers desk.

"Wait stop" Stiles said and lent his weight on the desk. "The door isn't going to keep it out, alright" Crystal looked from one to the other. A few minutes ago she was furious at them, wanted to punch them both in the face for keeping the truth from her but now. Now she just wanted to make sure they were both safe, keep them away from the Alpha, especially Stiles.

"I know" Scott snapped. The two of them began to argue about the Alpha. Stiles backing up Derek's previous theory that it was Scott's boss. Crystal turned her back on them and walked slowly to the window. Her eyes searched for him, he must be out there somewhere. What if he was hurt? Of course he was hurt, blood had dripped from his mouth when the Alpha attacked him before throwing him against the side of the building.

"He killed Derek" Crystal turned at the mention of his name.

"Derek isn't dead" she replied as Scott and Stiles both looked to her. She knew that he was her brother now, of course she wouldn't want for him to be dead but they'd all seen what the Alpha had done.

"Crys" Stiles said and moved around the desk towards her. "I know you want to believe that but blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next" Crystal opened her mouth to disagree but closed it and looked back out the window.

"What do we do?" Scott asked.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here. Oh and seriously think about quitting your job, okay?" he asked. Scott nodded and moved to the windows.

"They don't open, the schools climate controlled" Stiles explained.

"Then we break it" Scott said as Crystal nodded and grabbed a chair but Stiles put his hands up to stop her from throwing it through the window.

"Which will make a lot of noise" he said as she sighed.

"Then what?" she asked replacing the chair and crossing her arms.

"We run really, really fast" Scott proposed before glancing back out towards the empty car park. That's when he noticed the hood on Stiles' jeep.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" he asked and soon Stiles and Crystal had joined him at the window, peering out into the night.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong" Stiles said, worry in his voice for his baby.

"It's bent" Scott announced.

"What, like dented?" Stiles asked and craned his neck to get a look at his jeep.

"No. I mean bent" Scott repeated as the three of them were so focused on the jeep they didn't see the small object flying towards the window. The window above them smashed, sending them to the floor as they gasped.

"What the hell was that?" Crystal asked as they looked to the object which was a good distance from them.

"That's my battery" Stiles declared, hatred as he went to stand but Scott pulled him roughly back down.

"Don't" he whispered.

"We have to move" Stiles informed him.

"He could be right outside" Scott stuttered, why was he whispering?

"He is right outside" Stiles snapped back.

"I'm not staying here waiting for him to come and kill us" Crystal interjected their hushed conversation before pushing herself. She swatted Scott's hands away as they went to pull her back down.

"Stop being a baby. He's knows we're in here" she said, not bothering to whisper as she looked out the window once more.

"Is he out there?" Scott asked. She looked down to the two boys crouched on the floor and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Scott, he's right outside. Oh look, he's waving to me" she joked. Stiles and Scott both straightened up and joined her. The Alpha wasn't out there or if he was, he was doing a fantastic job at hiding.

"Move now?" Stiles asked as Scott nodded.

"Move now" he said as they both turned and ran out the room.

"Move what?" Crystal asked but noticed she was alone as she groaned. "Idiots" she growled before running after them.

"Where do we go?" Crystal asked when she caught up to them.

"This way" Scott said but Stiles grabbed his arm.

"No" he gasped out of breath.

"What?" Scott asked. Crystal heard a noise coming from outside, something pounding against the building being followed by the breaking of glass.

"Somewhere without windows" Stiles suggested.

"Every single room in this building has windows" Scott replied.

"Or somewhere with less windows" Stiles gasped.

"We need to go now, he's inside" Crystal said as they looked to her before Scott listened out, his eyes going wide. "The locker room" he said.

"Lets go" Crystal said and shoved at the both of them to get a move on.

Entering the locker room Crystal was greeted with the stench of BO as she gagged at the rotten scent.

"Call your dad" Scott said to Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off". Crystal lent against the lockers and rubbed her forehead. It was all becoming too much. She needed time to process everything and now here they were running for their lives from the Alpha. And once again she found herself zoning out, Scott's and Stiles arguing in front of her turned into a buzzing noise.

"What about Derek's car?" she asked as Stiles stopped mid sentence and looked to her.

"His car?" Scott asked.

"Well we can't use Stiles' jeep, but Derek's car looked find" she suggested.

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body" Crystal hated to think that Derek could be lying injured or worse dead out there on his own. She hated feeling this way, she'd just only found out he was her older brother and now she felt an obligation to care for him, she hated it. "and then we take his car" Stiles finished with a satisfied smile, the plan sounded like it could work.

"And him" Scott offered. Crystal nodded to them both, no way were they just going to leave Derek behind.

"Right lets go, I can't stand another second in this room. The smell is making me want to move towards in the direction of the Alpha" she said. They moved towards the door but Scott stopped them.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I think I heard something" he said and Crystal listened, there was movement outside the door.

"Like what?" Stiles asked but Crystal put her hand over Stiles' mouth.

"Shhh" she said as they continued to listen. The sound was coming closer. They all slowly started to back up.

"Hide" Scott muttered to them as Stiles walked quickly over to one of the lockers and opened it, making a lot more noises than was needed.

"Stiles" Scott snapped as he glanced back to the door. He too opened a locker and closed it behind him as Crystal was left out in the open.

"Guys" she hissed but before she could move she felt someone grab her and pulled her back. Stiles pulled the locker closed as they were enclosed in darkness, the only sound was their heavy breathing. Crystal had her back to him as she tried to maintain her breathing.

"What now?" Stiles asked as the door to the locker room opened. Crystal pressed herself further into Stiles' chest. She found herself uncontrollably shaking, reaching down she found his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Was this it? Was this how they would die? Enclosed inside a narrow locker together. Shuffling footsteps were right outside the locker as Crystal held her breath, waiting for the Alpha to attack but then someone else letting out a yelp of surprise. Crystal pushed against the locker as the door opened and Stiles and her stumbled out to see a janitor between Scott and them.

"Quiet" Stiles said as he looked to them. The shock on his face soon turned into rage.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out" he said as he tried to usher them out of the room.

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles tried to calm the janitor down but he wasn't interested in anything they had to say.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right, now!" he shouted and Crystal cringed. The Alpha would know exactly where they were now. He pushed them out of the locker room and into the hallway.

"Please, you have to be quiet" Crystal said but this only made the janitor increase his volume.

"Just shut up and go!" his voice radiated off the walls. One second he was glaring at them and the next he was being ripped back into the room, the door closing and his body being bashed up against the glass. Blood dripped down the glass as the janitor was continuously thrown against the glass.

"No!" Crystal screamed and went to open the door but Stiles pulled her back, it was suicide.

"Go. Go!" he shouted to them as they turned and legged it down the hallway, the sounds of the janitor's screams fading behind them. "This way" Stiles said as they rounded the corner. In front of them were double doors leading to the outside, they could make a run for it at least. Scott and Stiles threw themselves against the door but were knocked back. The doors were jammed, they opened partly but not enough for anyone to fit through, even Crystal couldn't squeeze her little form through.

"It's a dumpster" Scott informed them before they turned back to look down the hallway.

"He's blocked us in" Crystal gasped.

"I'm not dying here, I'm not dying at school" Stiles was terrified, they all were.

"We're not going to die" Scott replied as they made their way up another hallway.

"What does it want?" Stiles asked as Crystal walked in front of them.

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack" Scott explained.

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team work. That's... that's beautiful" he panted. Crystal noticed an 'exit sign' above a door at the end of the hallway. It would lead to the outside as she smiled.

"Come on" she said and picked up her pace but that's when she felt it. Turning her head she came to a stop near the door and looked out the window. There on the other side of the school roof, crouched was the Alpha. A large killing machine as the red eyes looked straight back at them. It was moving towards them as Scott and Stiles turned to run back the other way.

"Crys!" Stiles shouted but there wasn't anything she could do. She wouldn't be able to make it in time as she looked to them.

"I'll catch up with you!" she screamed just as the window smashed and in came the Alpha, landing in front of her as she gasped and pressed herself against the wall. Crystal could see Scott having to drag Stiles down the hall. Turning her head she had to act quick to get away, the Alpha looked like he hadn't noticed her yet. Her hands felt for the handle to the exit door but when she went to open it she found it locker. Really, an emergency exit door was locked. This school sucked. The only other way out was down another hallway as she twisted and sprinted down it, using all her speed to escape the Alpha who now had two choices, the boys or her.

After running around for a few minutes she came to the conclusion that she was safe for now but that meant that Scott and Stiles were in trouble. Gasping she clutched her side and trying to catch her breath. Leaning against the wall she listened as she heard shouting coming from the other end of the school.

"Please" she whispered and sighed. "Please don't hurt them". Her body was stiff but she knew she couldn't stop for long, she had to find a way to draw the Alpha away from her friends. Looking around she searched for anything which would draw it's attention to her location and that's when her eyes landed on the music room. A smile grew on her face as she found herself with a plan, a crazy one at that but it would work for sure. Finding the door locker she groaned.

"What is it with this school" she stepped back before bringing her foot up and kicking at the door. It flew open after one kick as she smiled and walked inside. "What would work?" she asked as her eyes danced across the various instruments until they came to the drums. Grabbing a pair of drum sticks she began to hit the drums and cymbals as the noise echoed down the hallway. "Come on, come and get me" she whispered and continued to hit the drums. Dropping them to the floor she walked back into the hallway and waited, she could feel it. He was on his way.

A growl sounded behind her as she turned slowly and looked into those red eyes. "Right, I might not be as strong as you but I'm small and hard to catch" she said before tilting her head. Her eyes turned their golden colour, her claws appeared as did her sharp teeth. She crouched down ready for his attack. "Make your move, Cujo" she growled as the Alpha ran towards her.

There was one thing she did like about him, he was predictable. Before he could grab at her with his long sharp claws she pushed herself up and did a front flip over him, landing right behind him. Bring her foot up she gave him a harsh kick in the back, sending him down before backing up with a snarl. "Not so good are you, you should learn to not be such a bully" she said as the Alpha growled to her and turned once more.

He advanced towards her as she ducked his swinging arm. He was quick and if he did manage to hit her she knew it would be a strong blow but right now she was concentrating on keeping him busy. She hoped Scott and Stiles were finding a way out of the school, she didn't know how long she could hold him off.

Never had she been in a fight before, well not one where she was in her werewolf form with teeth and claws instead of fists and hair pulling. It was strange, the adrenaline she felt when she dodged his attacks, the joy it gave her to taunt him in to thinking she was an easy target. She was quick too and her small form helped her in many ways as she ducked once more. Her leg came up once more and gave the Alpha a kick to the chest, knocking him back slightly. It felt like she was kicking at a steal plate, it wasn't doing much.

Just when she was thinking of making a run for it she felt a vibrating sensation coming from her jacket pocket. The buzzing sound from her jacket distracted her from the Alpha and that's when she felt the sharp pain in her side as she gasped. Blood dripped onto the floor as she looked to the Alpha who was slowly backing up before her eyes drifted down to her side. Her blue top was ripped and she could see four deep claw marks on her side, blood seeping heavily down her the side of her jeans. She transformed back to her normal self and bit her lips, not wanting to give the Alpha the satisfaction of her screams.

The pain was like someone had place four hot pokers on her skin as she stepped back and let her back rest against the wall. The Alpha looked to her before he turned and ran off back round the corner. Why had he left her alive? She should of been dead and yet he'd let her live. Gasping the vibration from her phone stopped and she sighed, sliding down the wall. There was too much blood, she needed to find something to slow down the bleeding before she passed out.

Her other hand moved to her pocket as she pulled out her phone and looked to see it had been Stiles would was trying to call her. Hitting the re-dial button she placed it to her ear and winced from the pain in her side.

"Crys. Where are you?" Stiles asked as she smiled when she heard his voice.

"Looking for you, where are you?" she asked as she heard talking in the background. "Is that Lydia?" she asked hearing her strawberry blonde haired friend snapping at someone.

"Yeah, uh. Allison, her and Jackson turned up" he went to explain more but she cut him off. She didn't have time to talk after all.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"The chemistry lab" she nodded and let out a small gasp when she pulled on her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she sucked in a deep breath to try and not let her pain show through her voice.

"Yep, fine. I'm on my way" she said and hung up. Standing up she used the wall for support, a small puddle of her blood was left on the floor but she ignored it and moved down the hallway. She should have started healing by now but the pain in her side was growing. Her hand was slowing the bleeding down but she needed to find her friends before the Alpha did.

**A/N: So happy I'm getting this chapter up. Sorry for the delay. I've had work this week, I was off today so I managed to get this typed up for you guys. I only work 3/7 days a week so it's not like I won't be able to update frequently just not much in the week. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really loved writing it. Thank you to my followers for your constant support, you guys are amazing. BIG HUGS!**

**Thank you for reading and please, please review!**

**Vicky x**


	11. Trap

**A/N: Many thanks for the reviews and the continious support I'm given for this story. I'm still not happy with it but I'm OCD about perfection so I guess it will never be perfect for me. As long as you guys like it then I'm perfectly happy with that.**

**Thank you for the support, many thanks to the following people who reviewed:- StoryOfSurvival, KoloWolfik, Monkey gone to heaven, DarlingPeterPan, artificial-paradises, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, aliciasellers75, TWD and Guest. You guys are the best. **

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Drops of blood trailed behind her, leaving a breadcrumbs for the Alpha but right now that was the least of her worries. The hallway seemed to be growing darker with every shallow breath she took. It felt like she'd been walking for hours but when she checked her phone only 6 minutes had passed since her call with Stiles. The bleeding had slowed but what worried her more was the numbness in her side which seemed to be spreading to her right leg.

Now here she was, using the wall to help her take small steps. She was thankful the pain was no longer as excruciating as it had been just minutes ago but now all she wanted to do was lie down and take a little nap. No, she had to keep going. Her friends would wonder what was taking her so long, probably come looking for her which would then put them in danger.

The distant sound of people arguing could be heard close by. Are they serious? An Alpha is tracking them inside the school and the best way to keep it from finding them is to have a shouting contest? The noise of her friends grew louder with each step. Her free hand reached out, trying to open the door but found it jammed. The arguing stopped instantly, the heartbeats of her friends quickened, they thought she was the Alpha.

"Guys" she called through the door. Her voice was weak, a mere whisper almost but she gave a soft tap on the door. "It's me" she sighed.

"It's Crystal" Scott voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"How do you know? It could be Derek using her to make us open the door" Jackson's bitter voice snapped to Scott. Crystal was confused, why would they think it was Derek attacking them, unless... no Scott wouldn't do that. He wouldn't intentionally blame Derek for all of this, would he?

"It's not, alright. I'm letting her in" Scott replied back, moving towards the door but that's when Crystal heard people struggling together inside. "Get off!" Crystal assumed Jackson was restraining Scott from opening the lab door. She rolled her eyes and rested her head against the door, giving it another soft tap with her hand.

"Guys. We can discuss this all night if you wish but I really need help" she begged, hoping they would grow a pair and just let her in. Her vision was blurring and she needed to sit down, her energy was lacking from the long walk here.

"Stop it!" Allison scolded the two boys inside fighting. Crystal heard something being moved away from the door, finally it creaked open and Allison poked her face around the door. Her eyes landed on her friend but then they travelled down and widened when she caught sight of the blood. "Crystal, what happened?" she gasped and pulled the door completely open. Crystal was now able to see all her friends, minus Jackson standing in the chemistry lab. Their eyes glued to her as she let out a sigh of relief and pushed against the wall, hauling herself inside.

"I'm fine" she lied with a weak smile.

"Oh my god" Lydia gasped, everyone else seemed to be dazed by her appearance.

"Crys?" Stiles asked as he slowly stepped towards her. His eyes roamed her body before seeing the blood soaked into the side of her jeans. She was still clutching her bloody side, hiding the four deep cuts the Alpha had given her.

"What happened?" Scott asked as he replaced the chair once more up against the lab door.

"Did Derek do this to you?" Allison asked and Crystal looked from Scott to Stiles before slowly nodding. She hated this, why were they blaming Derek? But when she thought about it, only her, Scott and Stiles knew about the Alpha, everyone else had no clue werewolves existed.

"What did he do?" Allison asked but Crystal stepped back.

"I'm fine, it's nothing" she said with another fake smile.

"Nothing? Crystal your bleeding" Allison replied, worried for her friend.

"Like I said, it's nothing. I just need to sit down" she said and slowly moved around her friends to a table before taking a seat. Wincing at the pain in her side which had now returned slightly she avoided the on going glances from her friends. She still held a hand to her side whilst propping herself up with her free arm on the table.

"Crys, what happened?" she looked up to see Scott and Stiles standing in front of her hear. Making sure the other three were out of ear shot she pulled her hand away to show them the wound on her side. Their eyes went wide as Stiles gave a small gasp. "The Alpha?" Scott asked.

"No Scott, I did it to myself" she replied sarcastically. Alright, he didn't deserve that. But right now with the blood loss and the headache fast approaching she was a little short fused. "Sorry" she apologised. "I distracted him from killing you guys, We were fighting and then..." her eyes glanced to Stiles but she didn't feel like telling them that his call was the reason for why her side had been ripped open. "he did this" she said, putting her hand to her side. "Also, Derek. Really?" she asked eyeing them both. "You picked Derek out of everyone you knew to be the killer?". Scott looked to the floor, feeling guilty for pinning everything on Derek but at the time his mind had blanked and Derek was the first threatening person he could think of.

"I know, I'm sorry" he sighed.

"What are we going to do about the Alpha?" she asked them.

"We uh, we have no idea" Stiles replied and glanced to the others behind them who were grouped together. "We have picked up a few more people on the way, making it harder for us to get away without anyone dying" he explained. Crystal went to stand but groaned, the pain returning in short waves as she sat back down.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure, I should have healed by now. The bleeding seems to have stopped but the cuts are as fresh as ever" she looked down at her bloody hand covering the wound. "Right, we need to think of how to get out of the school. Without them finding out about the Alpha or drawing the Alpha's attention" she explained.

"We could maybe..." but Stiles was cut off by Jackson stepping towards them.

"Can you three stop whispering between yourselves, we need to get the hell out of here" he snapped. Once again his voice increasing in volume as Crystal cringed, her head was pounding and any harsh noises made her want to curl up into a tiny ball, rocking back and forth until the pain subsided.

"That's what we're trying to do" Crystal barked back with a glare. "We need a plan, we can't just go wondering the hallways" her eyes landed on the side door which lead to the roof, it was a safer way out of the school. "What about that door?" she asked. Ignoring the pain she pushed herself up and walked over to the door with Stiles and Scott by her side.

"That's a dead bolt" Stiles explained as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"The janitor has the key" Scott informed them.

"You mean his body does" Stiles corrected him making Lydia and Allison shudder at the thought of the janitors cold dead body lying somewhere in the school.

"Then we get the key from his body" Crystal replied, moving towards the lab door but found Stiles blocking her path.

"Are you crazy? You can't go out there" he hissed as she rolled her eyes.

"Stiles, move" she ordered but he stood firm, crossing his arms across his chest. Why was he so stubborn? "Look, this is the only way we're going to get out of the school. The janitor is the only one who has a set of keys on him" the others had all gathered round now.

"I can help her" Scott said stepping forward as Stiles looked from his best friend and then back to her, they were both out of their minds. It was a suicide mission for sure.

"You can't be serious" Allison said looking to them both.

"Me and Scott can uh, find the Janitor's body" she explained.

"Crystal, you're hurt. Besides you can't go out there unarmed" Allison whispered as Crystal glanced to her side. They were right, she didn't have the strength right now to take on the Alpha again if he tracked them down. She needed to rest, get her energy back, hopefully concentrate her body on healing so this searing pain would disappear. Scott stepped forward and grabbed the first thing he thought could be used as a weapon, it was Mr. Harris's blackboard pointer.

"Seriously, Scott?" Crystal asked with raised eyebrows as he gave the pointer a little swing.

"What, it's better than nothing" he stated to them.

"There's got to be something else" Stiles suggested, he didn't want to his best friend to be sent out unarmed to be ripped apart by the Alpha.

"There is" everyone turned their attention to Lydia who hadn't said much until now. She nodded her head to the cabinet which contained various bottles of chemicals, most of them were far too dangerous to use without protective gear.

"What are we going to do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked her as she rolled her eyes at his stupid comment.

"No" she replied. "Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail" she explained. Crystal looked to her friend with eyebrows raised, where the hell had that come from?

"Self igniting...?" Stiles asked confused.

"Molotov Cocktail" Lydia slowed it down so he understood. She looked to them as they all were dumbfounded by her sudden intelligence for chemicals. "What? I read it somewhere" she said before moving to the cabinet to open it but found it locked.

"We don't have a key for that either" Stiles said with a sigh. Crystal stepped forward and used her elbow to break the glass of the cabinet. Everyone stepped back in shock as glass tumbled and scattered around Crystal's feet, she turned and looked to Lydia. "All yours" she smiled and stepped out of the way. Lydia was sceptical at first but slowly nodded, she glanced over the labels on the bottoms before collecting what she needed.

Jackson had been nominated as Lydia's assistant as she mixed the chemicals together. Crystal was standing at the back of the room in front of the sink, her blood ran down the drain as she continued to scrub the evidence from her hands.

"You ok?" she nodded. Stiles glanced down to her hands as the blood ran clean. "Here" he said and handed her some paper towels, she locked eyes with him and smiled before drying her hands. "What about your side?" he asked. She looked down to the cut, the pain now fading, the claw marks were slowly healing but not quick enough.

"Fine" she whispered back. She ran the paper towels under the tap before trying to clean the blood from her side but found it hard to get a good angle.

"Here" Stiles said as he held his hand out for the damp paper towels. "I'll be gentle, I promise" he smiled as she giggled. Pulling her ripped top up a little more she exposed her stomach to him, Stile's heartbeat picked up as he tried to remain calm.

"Nervous, Stilinksi?" she asked as he gulped and looked to her.

"Me, no. I mean here we are, trapped inside a chemistry lab with a blood crazy Alpha prowling the hallways waiting to kill us. Your side has been torn open and now here I am trying to clean you up" he rambled as she smiled at how cute he was. She flinched at the touch of the cold water against her heated skin. "Sorry" he apologised.

"It's ok" she smiled as he continued to clean up the dried blood from her pale skin. Soon her side was completely cleaned up, the claw marks the only evidence of her clash with the Alpha. "Thank you" she smiled as he gave one of his goofy grins and a nod.

"Your welcome" he mumbled. Her blue top was in ruins but that was the least of her worries right now. "You wanna know something which will cheer you up?" he asked as she nodded, glancing to Lydia who was almost done mixing the chemicals together. "I punched Jackson" her head snapped to look at him, at first she was shocked but then her smile turned into a grin, a Cheshire cat grin. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting into fits of giggles. Stiles smiled as she shook her head.

"Seriously?" she asked, he nodded and they both looked to Jackson.

"Well, Jackson the Jackass needs to be taken down a peg sometimes" she smiled. Lydia placed a cap on the bottle and handed it to Scott. "Looks like I'm up" she said but before she could walk to the front of the classroom, Stiles grabbed her hand.

"You can't go out there. Look at you" she sighed at his concern for her but right now her and Scott were the best people to go out there.

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf" she whispered back and looked to his hand holding hers. "I need to do this and you need to stay here to protect the others" she winked to him. He knew she was right, her and Scott would be able to find the janitor a lot quicker then any of them, he slowly let her hand drop back to her side before stepping back.

"Alright, just uh, come back in one piece alright" she nodded and made her way to the front of the lab.

"You ready?" she asked Scott as he nodded.

"This is insane. You guys, this is too dangerous. If we just wait here a little longer Stiles' Dad will find us" Allison tried desperately to change their minds.

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages" Scott tried to reassure her that this was the only way.

"Scott, you could get killed. He's still out there, he's killed three people already. Crystal, he's already hurt you" Crystal pulled her leather jacket securely around her, hiding the claw marks from them.

"It's going to be alright, we'll be back soon. Trust us" Crystal smiled to her friends.

"Why are you going, why not... Stiles" Lydia pointed out to her friend.

"Because, I know Derek alright. He's uh..." she couldn't tell him the truth, "I know how to handle him" Jackson scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah, you really handled him the first time" he said gesturing to the dried blood on the side of her jeans.

"Well I don't see you offering to risk your neck to go grab the keys" Crystal snapped back to him with a harsh glare. "We need to go" Scott nodded but Allison stepped in front of Scott with her hands up.

"Scott, Stop!" she shouted, tears brimming in her eyes. "Do you remember... do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Both of you have" she looked from Scott to Crystal. "You can't leave, please don't leave us. Please" she pleaded with them. Crystal let out a soft sigh and looked to the floor. What could they say? 'Sorry Allison, but Derek's not actually trying to kill us, turns out a rabid werewolf Alpha is hunting us', no they couldn't tell them the complete truth. Scott looked to Allison who now had tears spilling down her face.

"Lock the door behind us" Scott said to Stiles who nodded. He turned as Crystal moved the chair from the door but turned to see Scott being pulled back by Allison into a passionate kiss. She stood there a little out of place, unsure of what to do next. She tried to keep her eyes focused on the wall but they drifted across to Stiles who was looking at her. She gave him a small smile, reassuring him that it would all be alright. Scott pulled back from Allison and without saying another word they left the room.

They walked in total silence, the sounds of their hushed breaths echoing off the hallway walls.

"You got the scent?" Crystal asked him as she sniffed the air, the janitor's blood lingered.

"Yeah, I think so. But I smell something else, someone else's blood..." his eyes trailed to the blood on her jeans as she shook her head.

"Yeah, sorry. Try and ignore my scent, come on" she gave him a reassuring smile before quickening her steps. Finally, the scent led them to the basketball court as Crystal glanced around confused. "Where is he?" she asked, referring to the janitor's body. They walked under the bleachers, the scent was becoming stronger with each step.

"Crystal" Scott's hushed voice came from behind her as she turned to see a drop of blood on his cheek.

"Scott?" she asked but that's when she sniffed the air, the scent was on top of them as they both slowly looked up and gasped. The janitor's body was hanging above them from the bleachers as they stepped back to avoid the dripping blood which had pooled beneath his body. "Oh my god" she said as panic set in. "It's a trap" she alerted Scott.

"I see the keys" he pointed up to the janitor's belt where a set of silver keys hung.

"Stay here" Crystal instructed as she began to climb up the metal structure of the bleachers. Scott watched in amazement as she seemed to climb with ease, her arms reaching up to the next rail, pushing herself higher. Finally she was next to the body but that's when she realised the fail in this simple plan, the body hung a good distance from her as she let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn my short arms" she snapped and lent out, her hands reaching towards the keys.

"Reach" Scott looked around, checking that they were still alone.

"I'm trying" she hissed back as she stretched, straining her arms until finally she grasped the keys. Unclipping them she smiled but that's when her fingers slipped from the rails and she fell. Scott reacted out of pure reflex, you see someone falling towards you, you catch them. He let the bottle drop, forgetting about the explosive chemicals inside as she managed to catch her. The impact sent them falling to the floor as Scott let out a grunt of pain from where she'd landed on him.

"The bottle" Scott gasped but turned his head to see Crystal with it in her hand.

"Got it" she smiled and went to move but Scott let out another groan. "What?" she asked.

"Just uh, be careful. Your knee is..." Crystal looked down and gasped with a giggle. "Oh god, I'm sorry" she said and managed to push herself up without kneeing him in his precious area. "You ok?" she asked and gave him a hand in standing.

"Fine" he smiled and brushed himself down. She handed the bottle back and held up the keys. "Come on, there's nothing we can do for him now" she looked back up at the janitor's hanging body. However, the creaking sound of metal made them look up, "What's that?" Crystal asked but she never received an answer. Suddenly the bleachers were moving, crashing back onto themselves, it was the Alpha. The two of them with their eyes wide managed to move and dive out from behind the bleachers just as they crashed closed.

"It's him" Scott hissed as she nodded. They turned to see red glowing eyes looking to them from within the shadows of the basketball court. "What now?" Scott asked. Crystal licked her lips, her side itched as she looked into those blood red eyes.

"The bottle. Scott!" she shouted to him, snapping him out of his stunned state. Scott looked to the brown bottle before throwing it. They watched as the bottle sored through the air and waited for the explosion it would produce. Would this kill the Alpha? Being chemically burned? Unfortunately, the bottle smashed on top of the Alpha and produced... nothing. Not even a tiny explosion. It didn't even affect him as she felt the Alpha was laughing at them.

"Oh crap" Crystal cursed and grabbed Scott's arm. "Run!" she screamed as they turned but her grasp on Scott's arm disappeared when he was ripped by his feet away from her. Crystal turned to see Scott being thrown across the basketball court. "No" she snapped to the Alpha but he ignored her and pouched on top of Scott, holding him down.

"Right, just kick his ass. Or try" she was synching herself up. She didn't want Scott to have his throat torn out by this asshole. But when she took off towards them the Alpha arched his back and let out a thundering howl deep from his chest as Crystal felt her legs give out. Landing on her knee she let out a gasp of pain but not from the contact of the floor but the intense blistering pain radiating from her head as she clutched her hands to her ears.

The excruciating pain filled her mind as she let out a scream herself, trying anything to block it out. Why was this happening? She wasn't anything to do with his pack. It seemed like minutes until the pain subsided. But when she opened her eyes and let her hands fall she saw her claws were drawn, her teeth and possibly her eyes were revealed. Why had she transformed? Rage filled her as she pushed herself back, Scott was nowhere in sight and nor was the Alpha as she let out a gasp. Scrabbling to her feet she used her senses to detect him, he was on the move.

"Scott?" she shouted but no response came. Where was he? Unless, oh no. She sprinted from the basketball court and down the hallway, back tracking towards the chemistry lab. Still she couldn't turn back, why was she stuck like this? Over the years she'd managed to get control over her shifts but right now it was like she was blocked from returning to her human form.

That's when she found him, crouched on all fours in the middle of the hallway. The sound of police sirens sounded as she let out a sigh, Stiles' Dad had received the message and arrived.

"Scott?" she asked as he was panting, still in his wolf form. "Scott" she crouched next to him and went to place a hand on his shoulder but his arm came out and pushed her back, sending her back so she was slammed against the wall. A small grunt escaped her as the wind was knocked from her body.

"Crystal?" he asked and looked to her, he'd managed to transform back. "Crystal" he gasped and crawled over to her as she sighed. "I'm so sorry" she shook her head with a smile.

"I need to remember not to mess with you" she giggled as he smiled. "I'm ok" she looked to her hands which were now back to normal as she pushed herself up against the wall. "Stiles' Dad is here" Scott nodded.

"Where's the Alpha?" Crystal shrugged.

"Scampered off. We uh, we have our work cut out for us, I can tell you that" she said as they walked down the hallway. They knew a lot of questions would be asked, they knew Derek if he was still alive would be in trouble over this. Everything had changed.

**A/N: Wow, finished it. Thank you for my supports. I loved this episode. So many more to come. **

**Please review. **

**You guys are amazing, makes me smile when I see the support I have. **

**Many thanks, Vicky x**


	12. Emotions

**A/N: Got my shifts at work moved around so it means I can update two or three chapters a week, depending on how I feel. Kinda torn with this chapter, its good and then its not in some areas when it comes to have I've written it. Still not happy with how I write, need to describe things in greater detail more instead of just listing actions off but I'm working on it. **

**Thank you to the following for reviewing:- KoloWolfik, StoryOfSurvival, EliseDCervantes, Monkey gone to heaven, DarlingPeterPan, artifical-paradises, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, BeccaKai, aliciasellers75. You guys are amazing. **

**Thank you and please review.**

**Chapter Twelve**

The charts in front of her proved her doubts. For a week now she'd been hoping for different results but the ones printed in black letters on the piece of paper she know held in her hands showed her once and for all the truth. She was a Hale. Ever since Derek had told her about them being related she'd refused believing it completely. Only after the Alpha attack at the school did she begin to question it. She'd searched the house from top to bottom for any evidence to prove Derek wrong but yet she'd come up empty handed. There were no baby pictures of her whatsoever in the house.

The only way she could really prove Derek wrong was to use science and get a paternity test done, comparing her DNA to her Mom's. At the time it had felt wrong, why would she even for a second question that her Mom was her 'Mom'. And yet here she was now looking at the results. It was actually quite simply laid out, her Mom's DNA chart below hers. They didn't match. At the bottom it explained the results to her but the only thing she cared about was the 'DNA does not match' in bold red letters.

It felt like she'd been staring at the results for hours as she perched on the side of her bed. Finally, she snapped out of her daze and looked around her room. The various family photos hanging on the walls, they were all of her after the age of ten. How had she not noticed this before? The sound of a door closing downstairs drew her back to the present as she let out a small gasp, her Mom was home. Her eyes went to her bedroom door and then back to the DNA results, should she confront her Mom about this? What would she even say?

Pushing herself off her bed she walked to the door, her feet carrying her downstairs and to the noises coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie" her Mom smiled to her as she held the DNA results behind her back. "How was school?" she asked. Crystal wanted to scream at her until her voice was hoarse, wanted to demand to know why they kept this from her but when she looked to her Mom, she just couldn't find it in herself to hate her. Yeah she was angry about the whole situation but her Mom was her Mom after all, it didn't matter if she hadn't given birth to her. Over the years she had loved and cared for her like she was her own, why punish her for caring?

"Fine" her voice squeaked as she slipped the results into her back pocket. A thought suddenly popped into her little head. "I've got this history project actually" her Mom looked up from where she was unloading paper work.

"What about?" she asked, a warm smile on her face.

"About me actually. My family history" she smiled as she saw a hint of panic flash across her Mom's face.

"Really? Hmmm, that sounds nice" she turned her back to her and walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah. My teacher has asked us to gather some photos documenting our self growing up. Where do we keep the cute little baby photos of me?" she asked as her Mom seemed to stiffen up. Her heart beat was going like a drum. "Mom?" Crystal asked.

"Uh... I'll find them out for you later" she lied, still with her back towards Crystal.

"It's due in soon so I kind of need them no..." the sound of the fridge door slamming made her look up.

"I said I'll get them later!" her Mom shouted. Crystal's eyes were wide as she stood ridged, never had her Mom shouted at her. Surprising yes but true. Ever since she could remember her Mom had been this sweet, cute and fun Mom. Even her Mom seemed shocked at her tone. "Later, ok?" she asked in a hushed voice. Crystal nodded before turning and leaving the room. She stood on the top landing for a few minutes, still in shock at her Mom shouting at her, why had she lost her temper like that? Crystal already knew the reason why, there were no baby pictures of her. Her Mom must have thought that one day this would happened, right?

Shaking her head she walked back into her room and crawled onto her bed. The sun had set a few hours ago and now she found herself bored out of her mind. Since the attack at the school she hadn't really spoken much to Allison or Lydia, or Scott and Stiles for that matter. After the adrenaline vanished from her system she remembered how angry she was at the pair of them for withholding the truth from her. Lying on her bed she thought back to when they were at the hospital, Stiles' Dad had insisted they all be checked out, especially Crystal who had blood on her.

_"So it's not your blood?" the nurse asked as Crystal sighed for the millionth time. How many times did she had to explain it. _

_"No, I have no cuts on me, it was the attackers blood. He had a knife, he went to attack me but I dodged out the way, he fell on the knife. Then he flung himself at me, we had a scuffle and that's how I'm covered in blood" she gestured to the blood on her top and jeans. _

_"The police asked why your top was ripped" the nurse pointed with her pen to the fabric hanging off her top. _

_"Yes and I told them, like I've told you, the attacker grabbed at my top as I pushed myself away from him" she felt frustrated. Almost an hour she'd been in this room, retelling her story to several people. Each asking the same questions, she felt like someone had set her to replay. "Look, it's late and obviously you can see I'm not hurt. I have school tomorrow" the nurse looked at her before ticking a few more boxes on the form before nodding._

_"Alright, I'll just have a word with the Doctor and we can see about letting you go" she smiled and left the room, leaving the door open. Crystal knew her Mom was waiting down the hall, the Sherriff had called her the second they got to the hospital. She would be panicking, probably biting her nails like she always did when worried. Right now she was scared to even look at her Mom. The memory of Derek shouting those words to her, telling her the truth, tearing her whole world apart in just a few sentences. And now she had to go home, to a house which was filled with lies, pretend like everything was the same. She felt torn. Should she really believe Derek? _

_The cops had found no trace of Derek on sight so there was every chance he was alive, either that or the Alpha had... No, he was alive. Closing her eyes she buried her face into her hands and let out a frustrated groan. Why was this happening? Was she being punished?_

_"Hey" her head snapped up to the sound of Stiles voice, there he stood in the doorway to the hospital room. He'd come along to make sure she was alright, his Dad was busy filling in some paperwork down the hall. "You ok?" she looked back to the tiled floors. "Crys?" he asked again._

_"I heard you" she snapped. "I'm fine" she replied, her voice was harsh and cold. She didn't feel like speaking to him right now, not after everything. Yes in the chemistry lab her thoughts on what Derek had recently told her had vanished from her mind, expelled and replaced by fear and want for her friends safety but now they were safe she didn't want to even look at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he slowly walked in._

_"Just seeing how you are?" he said, his eyes looking to the chair by the bed she was currently perched on. He wanted to sit down, probably stay until she got discharged. _

_"Well, I'm fine. They're letting me go" she said and continued to look to the floor. _

_"That's good. I see you've healed huh, that's also good. No pain and all. It's kind of cool how you can do that, you know get hurt and heal" he was rambling on as she let out a groan._

_"Stiles" he stopped midsentence. He looked up hopeful but then caught sight of the bitter look she held towards him. "Go away" the two words which cut him deep. She wanted him to leave. He opened his mouth but then closed it again before nodding and turning. Turning her head she heard him shuffling towards the door before his voice sounded again, much quieter this time._

_"I'm sorry" it was a mere whisper as she felt a pain in her chest, she'd upset him. How could she be sorry for that when she was mad at him. What was wrong with her? _

Everyday at school she would see him in the hallway, in class and in the cafeteria. Everyday she would force herself to keep her distance, reminding herself that she was angry at him, angry at both of them for keeping this big secret from her. But the worst part of it was that everyday, she found it harder to stay away. She wanted to be close to him, to talk with him, to laugh and watch movies and just... just be near him. It pained her to not be near him.

Rolling her eyes and letting a grunt she found herself thinking how cliché she was sounding. Like they were soul mates or something but Stiles didn't see her that way, she was just a friend. Barely that now after the way she'd ignored him for the past week. Staring up at her ceiling she felt the tears coming, the lump rising in her throat as she tried to hold back her sobs but they overpowered her and soon her vision was blurred.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and closed her eyes. This is what she needed, to let it all go. To release the frustration, the anger, her sadness in one hard long cry. It was how she usually dealt with something stressful, let it all build up until she was locked away in her room where she could bawl her eyes outs in the comfort of her own self. A buzzing sound began to rise over her sobs as she opened her eyes and sat up, who was calling her now? Reaching out for her phone she looked to see his name displayed, why was he calling her? Cleaning the tears away, she got control of her breathing before pressing the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Crys... CRYS!" she instantly held the phone away from her ear and gasped.

"Woah, too loud" she gasped before placing it back. "Stiles?" she asked as she heard the sound of a car engine in the background.

"I just... I just want to call. Yeah, just wanted to call, you" he stuttered as her eyes went wide. Was he drunk?

"Stiles, are you drunk?" she asked as she heard him snigger into the mouthpiece.

"No, I'm just me. You know me, good old Stiles" he hiccupped as she giggled.

"Are you driving?" she asked referring to the sound of the car engine in the background.

"No, that's Scott. Hey... SCOTT" he shouted in the background, "Say hello" another hiccup, "Crystal" he said as she heard a soft 'Hello' from Scott and smiled. "I'm calling to tell you something... what was it?" he asked himself.

"Stiles, your drunk. I'll talk to you tomorrow" she said and glanced to her clock, it was almost 10:30pm. "Get some sleep, alright?" but before she could say goodnight he started talking again.

"I'VE GOT IT!" he shouted as she winced from the loud voice.

"Stiles, you're shouting" Scott said in the background.

"No I'm not, you've just got super werewolf hearing, I'..." hiccup, "I'm talking at a normal person level" he slurred. "I know now, what I wanna tell you" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wanna tell you that I think you're wonderful Crystal Price" she could almost hear the smile in his voice. "You really are amazing, you're just like a dream ya know, just..." suddenly there was a struggle in the background. "SCOTT, give it back!" Stiles shouted as she giggled. Scott must have grabbed the phone.

"No, go back to sleep!" Scott shouted back as Stiles continued to moan.

"I was talking to my future..." but Scott cut him off.

"Sorry Crystal, he's had a little too much to drink" he explained with a soft sigh.

"Why?" Crystal asked, confused to why they would decide to go drinking on a school night.

"Stiles wanted to cheer me up because of Allison" he explained as she nodded. "Have you talked to her?" he asked.

"Not much, I've made excuses. She's upset with the both of us, she knows we're hiding something but hopefully it will all blow over" Crystal said. This was the most words she spoken to any of her friends in the past week. "Scott" she could heard the sound of deep, loud snores in the background as a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"I'm sorry for uh, for ignoring you lately" she apologised.

"It's fine, I'm sorry too, me and Stiles are. We just didn't know how to break it to you" he explained.

"I know, we can talk more tomorrow alright. Make sure you get him home" Scott laughed.

"Yeah I will, night" she hung up and smiled down at her phone. An odd but wonderful talk with a drunk Stiles and sweet Scott. At least now she could start to mend the bonds in their friendship. Tomorrow would be a busy day, between talking with Allison and then making up with Scott and Stiles.

That was however, easier said than done. The next morning she walked into the school. Everyone was talking about the attack at the school but no one knew who the students were involved. As she walked up the hallway she caught sight of Allison and Lydia in front of her. All she needed to do was just talk to them, then hopefully they could move past this awkwardness between them and be friends again. Speeding up her walk she caught part of their conversation.

"About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely" Crystal found herself smiling at Lydia's comment, same old Lydia. How had she come to like her? They'd been in each others classes for years and yet she'd never really liked Lydia but now everything had changed.

"You know what I mean" Allison replied.

"Hello? Scott and Crystal locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. Their lucky we're not pressing charges against them, or pay for our therapy bills" Lydia said as they came to a stop at Allison's locker. That's when Allison caught sight of Crystal standing behind them.

"Crystal" she said, already knowing Crystal had heard their conversation.

"Forget it" Crystal turned and walked away from them, the sound of Allison calling her name behind her only made her walk faster. Her two friends hated her. They blamed her everything. Tears threatened to spill down her face but she pushed them back, she couldn't cry now, not at school in front of people. Entering the classroom she found a seat at the back and kept her head down, they were taking a chemistry test this morning. Looking down at the test laid out in front of her groaned, taking a test was the last thing she wanted to do.

The full moon was tonight which meant all her senses were heightened as well as her emotions. Glancing to her right she saw Allison near the front of the class, she kept turning to look at her but Crystal kept her focus on the floor. A buzzing could be heard around her, not the same as her phone but an actual buzzing sound. She glanced around until her eyes focused on a fly which seemed to have taken an interest to landing on her desk repeatedly. The sound seemed to drown out the other students heartbeats as she let out a deep sigh. Keep calm, she just had to keep calm and get through the day. Her eyes focused on the fly, once again it landed on her desk. Her eyes narrowed and soon a loud bang erupted in the room, making everyone jump. At least the buzzing sound had stopped.

"Miss Price?" Mr. Harris asked, shocked at her outburst. Crystal looked up and found all eyes on hers. Stiles was looking to her worried, Crystal looked down at the test and scribbled her name at the top before standing up. "Miss Price" Mr. Harris demanded to know what the hell she was doing. She walked to the front of the class and placed her test down, "Done" she smiled and walked out, not bothering to look back at either of her 'friends'.

It wasn't until she'd exited the class did she snap out of this daze and realize what she'd just done. She was so dead. Never had she walked out of class before. Rubbing her forehead she groaned and continued down the hallway. Usually she had a good control over her emotions during the full moon but with the recent news she no longer cared about her emotions or anything else for that matter.

It wasn't until later that she managed to finally speak with Stiles.

"Hey" she looked up to see him looking to her, she was sitting under an old oak tree and had been for a few hours now. She didn't feel like going to any of her classes or going home so she chose to just sit outside for a while.

"Hi" she smiled as gestured to the grass next to her.

"This seat taken" she patted it, "Thank you" taking a seat next to her he began to pull blades of grass up from the earth and twirl them between his fingers. "So, what happened this morning?" he asked as she groaned with embarrassment.

"I lost it" she replied.

"Lost what?" he asked.

"Control. There was this fly and it kept buzzing and landing on my desk and I didn't want to take the test anyways and I have all this family stuff to deal with like the fact that there are no baby pictures of me and this..." she reached into the side pocket of her bag and pulled out the DNA results before handing them to him. Stiles unfolded the paper before skim reading it, his eyes going wide.

"You did a test?" he asked as she nodded.

"Between my Mom and me, look like Derek was right, you all were. I'm not a Price, I'm a Hale" she sighed and felt one of her stress headaches approaching. Stiles eyes locked with hers. "And with the full Moon tonight, I'm just a little on edge" she finished and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah, your not the only one being affected by the full moon" Crystal remembered Scott, how could she forget Scott?

"Of course. How is he?" she asked as Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know. He rushed out this morning and started having a panic attack" Stiles explained.

"Seriously? Is he ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, turns out he thought he was having an asthma attack, so by thinking he was having an asthma attack and giving him his inhaler it actually stopped the panic attack" Crystal looked back to the school.

"Lydia and Allison hate me" she murmured.

"I'm sure they don't" Stiles replied as she looked to him.

"Yes they do. They're angry at me for what happened the other night" she brushed herself off before standing as Stiles did the same.

"Maybe they just need some time" she nodded.

"Maybe, I'll go talk with them" Stiles smiled. "Thanks" she turned and walked back towards the school.

Crystal couldn't find Allison but she managed to find Lydia, although she wasn't really sure how she was going to approach her.

"Lydia" Lydia turned from where she was talking with another girl. "Can we talk?" she asked as Lydia glanced to the girl before nodding.

"Sure" she said as the girl who was unknown to Crystal walked off.

"I wanted to apologies for the other night" she rubbed her hands together. "I shouldn't have left you guys like that, I thought it was for the best but I was wrong" Lydia crossed her arms and nodded.

"You're right. It wasn't the best choice. You left us" Lydia replied but then her face softened. "But you were trying to help us so I guess I can forgive you" she smiled as Crystal let out a sigh or relief, that had gone better than she'd expected. "Now that we've got that out the way, we really need to discuss this" she said and gestured with her finger to Crystal.

"This?" Crystal asked.

"What you're wearing. It's like your mourning or something. Too much black, way too much" Lydia rambled on about different colours whilst Crystal smiled. Her eyes drifted over Lydia's shoulder to Scott and Stiles who were standing up ahead. She zoned out for a moment as she listened in on what they were talking about.

"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" Stiles asked Scott. Scott seemed a little confused about what he meant.

"What do you mean desire?" Scott asked.

"Like Sexual Desire?" was Stiles really asking if Scott could feel when someone was lusting after someone else?

"Sexual Desire?" Scott really wasn't getting this was he.

"Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal" Stiles rolled the 'r' as Crystal smiled and looked back to Lydia but still listening to what they were discussing.

"From Lydia?" her body seemed to go ridged as she kept her focus on Lydia who was still explaining the different between a navy blue and a royal blue to her. Stiles and Scott were obviously looking at them, or Lydia really.

"What? No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?" Stiles asked.

"From Lydia to you?" Scott asked a little unimpressed by the question.

"Fine, yes, from Lydia to me. Look I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third freakin' grade" Crystal stopped listening after this as she shook her head.

"Lyd" Lydia stopped talking. "I've got to go, but you can help find me a new wardrobe when we go shopping next time" Lydia's eyes grew big and bright as she smiled.

"Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun" she giggled and clapped her hands.

"Yeah, it'll be great" she smiled. "I'll see you later" Lydia nodded as she looked to Scott and locked eyes with him. He tilted his head slightly and knew she'd heard him and Stiles talking.

"Ask her" she whispered knowing he could hear her. "He likes her right" she saw Stiles looking to her as he held up his hand and gave her a wave as she smiled to him but turned and walked down the hallway. She was kidding herself before. Stiles liked Lydia. He had and always would like Lydia, no matter what. Nothing she could say or do would change that. She felt stupid for even thinking he would like her as more than a friend. When she reached the end of the hallway she remembered that she had to speak to Scott, see how he was feeling with the full moon approaching. Turning around she headed back the way she'd come and sniffed the air, following his scent. It took her to an empty corridor as she glanced around. Where was he? Lydia's scent was nearby, or really the floral perfume she often wore.

Coming to a stop she sniffed the air once more, the scents were right here. But she couldn't see them, as she turned she caught sight of something which made her eyes go wide. What the hell? Scott was in the room with Lydia but that's not what bothered her, the fact that Lydia had her arms wrapped around Scott's neck, his hands on her waist as they were making out. She slowly back up and turned before walking away. What the hell had she just witnessed? Scott was supposed to ask Lydia if she liked Stiles, not stick his tongue in her mouth.

Shaking her head she continued down the hallway, everything was so screwed up right now. Scott kissing Lydia. That was the cherry on top, the last straw. She no longer cared for school right now, heading the parking lot she got into her Mustang and drove off. Turning the radio off she concentrated on the road. Heading home she need to lock herself in her room, turn the lights off and listen to some loud music.

Hours passed as she was curled up under her blanket, listening to her playlist as 'Buddy Holly' by Weezer blasted through her headphones as she sighed. Just get through tonight and she'd be her normal self tomorrow. A vibrating began in her pocket as she let out a groan before pulling her headphones off and fishing her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, I need your help" Stiles said as she sat up.

"What with?" she asked.

"It's Scott. He's not himself. He's just not Scott like and I think if he's left alone he might do something he'll later regret. You're the only other werewolf who I like and I need your help. I know you have your own emotional battle going on tonight but I have no one else" she sighed before grabbing her shoes.

"I'll be at his house in ten minutes" she replied.

"Thank you, I owe you" Stiles hung up as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. Her Mom wasn't back yet so she left her a note saying she was doing homework at Lydia's house. The drive over she was a little tense, the full moon would rise soon, she wouldn't shift but she might be a little short fused. Pulling up outside Scott's house she saw Stiles waiting for her in front of the house.

"Hey, thanks again" he said as she nodded and then noticed the large duffel bag he had with him. "Uh, supplies for tonight, kinda not sure what to expect" he said as she nodded.

"Yeah well I would say he's allow his emotions to get the better of him, not the best idea" she walked towards the house and went to knock but Stiles pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and walked inside with her.

"Scott" a woman's voice sounded and out walked Scott's Mom, Melissa. Melissa hadn't expected to see Stiles and her.

"Stiles and Crystal" he said as Crystal smiled.

"Key" Melissa said and looked to the key in Stiles hand.

"Yeah, I had one made" Stiles smiled as Crystal looked from Melissa to Stiles.

"That doesn't surprise me. Scares me, but it doesn't surprise me" Melissa said as Stiles dropped the heavy duffel bag to the floor as it let off a thud. "What's that?" she asked.

"Uh, school project" Stiles lied.

"For what?" Melissa asked and looked between the two of them.

"Chemistry" they said in union before smiling.

"Mmmm" Melissa said, not buying it. Crystal looked around the room, it was homey. Looked comfortable, small and cute.

"Uh, may I use your bathroom?" she asked as Melissa nodded.

"Yeah, it's right upstairs. First door on the right" she pointed out as Crystal nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. McCall" she excused herself for heading up the stairs and into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and sighed, heat travelled throughout her body as she gripped onto the side of the sink. She should be curled up under her blanket right now, not here but Stiles needed her help. Staring at her reflection she closed her eyes and opened them to see her bright amber eyes looking back at her. "Control yourself" she stepped back and covered her face with her hands. "Control" she repeated it over and over again. A knock made her gasp, she needed to calm down.

"Crys?" Stiles asked and knocked again. "You ok?" he asked as she took her hands away, her eyes had returned to their normal colour.

"Fine" she called out and unlocked the door before stepping out. "So what do we do first?" she asked as he smiled and led the way to Scott's room. Stiles opened the door and flicked on the light before letting out a yelp of surprise.

"God" he gasped as Crystal walked into the room to see Scott sitting in an armchair in the corner. "You scared the hell out of me" Stiles said and pushed the bag further into the room. "Your Mom said you weren't home" Scott didn't seem to be himself, Crystal could tell that just by looking at him. His face was bitter as his eyes followed Stiles around the room, almost like he was hunting him.

"I came through the window" Scott replied back, lacking any emotions.

"That's nice" Stiles said. "Crystals here too" he said as Scott's eyes shot over to Crystal standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Scott" she smiled and have a small wave.

"Why?" Scott snapped to Stiles.

"Just to see how your doing, you know because of the full moon" Stiles explained as Scott now looked to Crystal, his eyes roamed over her body. She felt a little uncomfortable under his stare as she crossed her arms. "Anyways, lets get this set up. I'll show you what I bought" Stiles knelt down next to the duffle bag and unzipped it. Crystal stepped forward as she took a seat on Scott's bed, his eyes still on her.

"I'm fine" his voice was a little disturbing, it sent chills down Crystal's body as his eyes drifted from her to Stiles."I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight" Scott explained but Crystal knew something more was going on, this wasn't the normal Scott.

"You sure about that?" Stiles asked as his eyes flicked to Crystal who shook her head slightly to signal they couldn't leave him alone. "Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, cause it's really starting to freak me out" Stiles stuttered as he looked to his best friend.

"I'm fine. You should go" his eyes moved to look at Crystal. "You too" he snapped as Crystal nodded and stood up.

"Fine by me, I have better things to do" Scott gripped the side of the armchair and glared to her. Stiles looked from Scott to Crystal as she stood next to him, her fists clenched.

"Uh, well yeah we'll leave but first, would you at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?" Stiles asked as Scott looked at both of them before slowly standing up. Stiles backed up as Crystal stood next to him, if Scott tried anything she'd knock him back. Scott knelt down and reached into the bag, bring chains out as he studied them quietly before glaring up at them.

"You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" Scott hissed to Stiles. Stiles knelt down and sighed.

"Actually, no" he didn't give Scott a chance to speak as he grabbed his wrist and flung himself at the wall. Crystal stepped back confused as Stiles managed to push himself back and away from Scott.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott snapped as he looked down to the handcuffs chaining him to the radiator. He glared daggers at Stiles before trying to grasp at him with his free hand but Crystal pulled Stiles back and up off his feet.

"Stop!" she shouted as Scott looked to her. "your not you right now, Scott. The best thing to do is to wait this out" she explained.

"Why are you doing this?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback" Crystal looked to him puzzled as to what payback Scott owed Stiles, "For making out with Lydia" her eyes went wide. How did Stiles know that?

Crystal was lying on Scott's bed with her eyes closed. She was trying to remain calm and concentrate and keeping her emotions in check. A clanking noise could be heard on the other side of the room.

"Scott, stop it" she opened her eyes, he was starting to annoy her. This only seemed to fuel him more as he continued to pull on the handcuffs. Pushing herself up with a huff she looked over to him as he smiled, he was doing it on purpose. "Your beginning to annoy me, now stop before I have to knock you out" she threatened.

"Knock who out?" Stiles asked as he entered. He looked from Scott to Crystal as she shook her head.

"Doesn't matter" she crossed her arms and perched on the side of the bed.

"I got you something to drink" he said to Scott and held up a bottle of water as well as a dog bowl before filling it and sliding it towards Scott who looked at it with utter disgust. Really, more dog jokes. Stiles turned and started making his way towards Crystal when the dog bowl hit him in the back.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott shouted to Stiles. Crystal stood up as she grumbled, "I'll going to get some water, from a glass" she eyed Stiles before leaving the room. Downstairs she could hear Stiles shouting at Scott, mostly about Scott having kissed Lydia. Leaning against the kitchen counter she rubbed her temples, her headache was like a tiny person was hitting her brain with a hammer.

"She would have done anything I wanted. Anything!" she felt Scott's voice radiating from upstairs as she sighed. Walking back up the stairs she rounded the corner to see Stiles sitting on the floor outside of Scott's room.

"Hey" Stiles turned his head and rubbed his hands together. "You ok?" she asked as he nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me about Lydia and Scott?" he asked.

"What?" she lent against the wall.

"You saw them right, earlier and you never told me at the time" she groaned.

"Stiles, I was in shock over seeing them together. I didn't know how to tell..." but he cut her off.

"Your my friend alright" Crystal looked to her feet as she felt the lump rising in her throat. Yes, she was just a 'Friend' to him.

"Yeah, I'm your friend. I should have told you about Scott and Lydia. But you know what, you should have told me about Derek being my brother. Your a hypocrite Stiles. Angry at me over some imaginary bond you and Lydia must share" she shouted as she heard a chuckle come from Scott's room. Stiles looked to her before nodding and biting his lip.

"Well I guess you've said everything you can" he said as she nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I have" she turned and walked down the stairs and out the front door. How stupid was she? She knew coming here would be the wrong thing to do. Driving home she felt the rage building up inside of her, it was going to make her explode. She felt the steering wheel creak under her grip but ignored it, hoping to get home and just go to bed. That was the last time she let anyone walk over her, made her feel like she was continuously the one in the wrong.

Arriving at home she walked into the house and slammed the door. "Hey!" she stopped dead when she heard her Mom's voice from the kitchen. "What's up?" she walked into the kitchen and looked to her Mom who was busy helping herself to a glass of wine.

"Nothing" she said as her hands clenched.

"Well something must be up" her Mom lent against the counter as Crystal felt the anger boiling to the surface.

"Yes actually" she breathed heavily as her hands went to her jacket pocket, unzipping it she pulled out the folded DNA results and held it up. "Know what this is?" she asked as her Mom looked confused and shrugged.

"No, what?" she asked with a smile.

"This is me and you" she opened the piece of paper and slammed it down on the counter. "Tell me what you see" she thrust the piece of paper at her Mom before stepping back. Her Mom picked up the piece of paper as she read through it, her eyes going wide.

"What's this?" she asked with a short laugh.

"You know what this is Mom, or whoever you are" her Mom slowly folded the piece of paper and placed it back on the counter.

"Crystal, sweetie" she sighed and brushed her hair from her face.

"Don't you 'sweetie' me, alright. I know what this is. Does the name Derek Hale mean anything to you, Mom?" she asked as her Mom opened and closed her mouth. "Yeah well he told me that I'm his sister. But how can I possibly be his sister if you're my Mom right!" her voice was increasing in volume at the end.

"Crystal, we were going to tell you" Crystal lashed out and sent the fruit bowl flying across the counter before it smashed on the floor. Her Mom let out a scream and jumped back a little.

"No you weren't. You were never going to tell me. Never!" she screamed as the rage was becoming too much. "I need to go" she turned and walked up the stairs.

"Go?" her Mom asked as she followed her upstairs.

"Yes, Go. Leave. Fly the nest. Understand?" she shoved her door open before grabbing a duffel bag. Stuffing it with clothes her Mom stood in the doorway.

"No, we need to talk alright. Please, let me explain baby. It's just... we didn't know how to tell you" her Mom was crying at this point as Crytsal looked to her.

"Then why didn't you tell me Mom?" she asked as tears spilled down her face too.

"Because of this, I didn't want to lose you. Your my little girl. We need to talk about this. Please" Crystal looked to her Mom as she slowly nodded.

"Fine. Just leave me alone" her Mom nodded as she backed out the room, closing it behind her. Crystal pushed the bag from her bed before climbing under her blanket and burying her face into her pillow, letting off a scream as it became muffled. She prayed for morning, to prayed for everything to return to normal. Now her Mom knew that she knew, Crystal would have to talk with her in the morning. Right now she was clutching her stomach and humming to herself, awaiting for her body to finally give in so she could fall asleep.

**A/N: So a little long. I got carried away but I wanted to get a lot of stuff written down. Really hope you enjoyed it, if you have any questions then ask away.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you, Vicky x**


	13. Jerry Springer?

**A/N: This is a filler chapter, kinda between episodes. I didn't want to just jump straight into the next one without explaining the aftermath of Crystal's outburst at her Mom. Thanks to my supports, you guys are amazing. **

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

No school today. She didn't feel ready to face everyone, especially not Stiles after last nights confrontation with him. When she thought about what she'd said to him, how he must have felt when she basically admitted that Lydia Martin had no feelings towards him at all. She'd lied in the past, when he'd ask if Lydia had talked about him, the look of hope in his eyes. He probably never wanted to talk to her ever again. It was her one rule, never interact with anyone on the full moon, day or night. Her emotions were all over the place.

"Stupid, your a complete idiot" she muttered at her reflection. A knock sounded on her door, her Mom had been trying to talk to her since last night but right now Crystal just needed some time.

"Crystal. Your Dad is on his way back, he'll be here later on tonight. We can have a talk" she didn't answer. "Ok. Well I've got to get to work. If you need anything, anything at all. Just give me a ring. Ok?" still no reply as she heard a soft sigh from her Mom before she walked down the stairs.

Looking back to her reflection in the mirror she groaned. She wished she could just turn back time, forget everything she knew and just go back to being Crystal Price. But now she didn't know who she was. The only thing she knew about her biological Mom was that she died, six years ago in a house fire. Now the only person she could ask for information was Derek but she was still missing, wanted by the police for the attack on the school.

Deciding that the best thing to do was to forget about all of this and veg for the day she walked over to her bookcase and glanced over her large collection of DVD's. What would take her mind off this? But before she could decide the doorbell rang downstairs. Ignore it. They would go away soon enough once they realised no one was home. But the doorbell continued to ring, several more times until knocking sounded downstairs.

"Why?" she sighed before waltzing down the stairs and answering the door. "Can I help yo..." but the person walked straight past her. "Derek?" she asked as he came to a stop and crossed his arms.

"We have to talk" he said as she slammed the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked, mirroring his image and glaring to him. "You ruin my life and then disappear off the face of the earth for over a week" he nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had to lay low for a while, what with the police searching for me as well as the Argent's hunting me down" he explained. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to fully explain everything that night but I'm here now" her glare disappeared as her face softened. "Please, can we talk?" he asked.

"Fine. Would you like a coffee, maybe some Earl Grey?" she asked with a smile but he gave her a deadpan look. "Is that a yes, I can't tell with your lack of facial expressions for anything" she said.

"Focus" he snapped as she sighed.

"Alright" she walked off into the kitchen as he followed her. "Tell me then. Who am I?" she asked and took a seat at the counter as he continued to stand. "And I want all of it, everything you know" he nodded slowly.

"Where would you like me to begin?" he asked.

"Your Mom, our Mom I guess. Who was she?" she asked. The mention of his mother pained Derek and for the first time Crystal actually saw hurt in his eyes but he quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Her name was Talia Hale. She was the wisest Alpha around, other packs would seek her advice, she was a born leader. Then there's Laura, our older sister" Crystal instantly remembered the girl's body they had found buried by the Hale house, that had been her sister. At the time she was completely clueless but now she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, not a lot since she didn't remember the girl personally. "Then there's me, obviously and finally, you. Christiana Alicia Hale. The youngest of the three children. You were only nine when they were killed" Crystal became confused at this.

"Killed, they died in a house fire which was down to electrical malfunction" but the look on Derek's face was telling her otherwise. "They were murdered?" she asked.

"Yeah. And that's what Laura was investigating before she died. I have my theories just like she did, the Argents. Maybe not all of them but one in particular I think is to blame for the death of our family" he explained.

"Who?" she needed to know everything, every last little detail.

"Kate Argent" her eyes rose.

"Allison's aunt. How is that possible?" she asked.

"At the time, uh we were sort of..." Crystal only needed to take a second to put the pieces together.

"You were dating Allison's aunt?" she asked. How was that even possible, a hunter and a werewolf dating? "But she's a hunter, right?" Derek nodded.

"I didn't know at the time. I was young and naïve to how they could blend in. She tricked me" Crystal stood up and nodded slowly.

"So Allison's aunt killed our family, your girlfriend, a hunter" she was merely repeating it for her own sake. Nope, didn't matter how many times she ran it through her head, it still sounded strange.

"Yes" Derek replied, frustration in his voice. "Can we move on?" he asked as she nodded.

"So who was in the house at the time. I haven't been able to get a full report, the police didn't want the whole story getting out I guess" Derek nodded.

"For your sake yes. I guess they thought that with it being suspected Arson, the people who'd committed it would want to make sure they'd finished the job" Crystal tilted her head.

"How so?" she asked.

"You. Even at your age you still saw everything. You saw who locked you in the basement and set the house on fire, they needed to protect you so they kept most of the case locked down" he explained. "There was our Mom, three of cousins who were visiting, our Uncle Peter and you" Crystal poured herself some coffee before turning to face him.

"Uncle Peter?" she asked.

"Yes, he survived" Crystal almost choked on her coffee.

"What?" she asked. "Where is he? Is he still alive?" she asked.

"Yes, although I wouldn't exactly call it living. He's in a care home at the moment, paralysed and can't communicate in any way" he remembered seeing his Uncle a few weeks ago with Scott. "He's been like that for six years, I managed to track him down. I didn't think he was still alive" Crystal thought she'd been the only one who'd survived the fire but now there was her Uncle, her paralysed and mute Uncle. "The Argents don't know he's alive, we have to keep it that way. If anyone can tell us what happened its him but I can't get anything out of him" Derek rubbed the back of his neck.

Crystal clutched the mug close to her chest, she had a glazed over expression as she was deep in thought. "Crystal?" Derek asked.

"Hmmm, yeah I heard" she nodded slowly. "I think that's probably enough for today on family history" she felt a little overwhelmed by everything. Lying on the counter from the night before was the DNA results folded up. "I told my Mom" Derek eyes snapped up. "I don't think she was expecting me to ever find out but yeah, my Dad's coming home tonight so we can all talk" she placed her now empty mug into the sink.

"Their not your parents" Derek muttered as she gripped the counter.

"Don't" she snapped with a deep growl. "Right now I don't know what to think so I'm kinda taking it one day at a time" she sighed. "Have you talked with Scott lately?" she asked.

"Yeah, last night. Stopped him from doing something he'd regret" Derek explained.

"Like what?" Crystal wondered what had happened after she'd left Scott's house.

"Killing Jackson" her eyebrows rose. Was it wrong that she was a little impressed. However, even if she hated Jackson's guts she still didn't want him dead. "Well, thanks for the update. I'll call if I need to talk some more" Derek nodded.

"I was actually kind of thinking I could stay here for a little bit. Just for a few hours. I can't go back home, not with the Argents watching the house" Crystal didn't feel comfortable with the idea but then again she didn't want to send him outside where he was wanted by the police or for the Argents to find him.

"Sure. Help yourself to food, TV's in there. I'm going to do my homework" she walked past him and up the stairs before he could reply. Closing her door she could hear the TV downstairs as she smiled, it was strange to have him sitting just downstairs but for once she didn't feel like she was alone anymore.

A few hours later she slammed her Economics text book shut with a satisfied sigh. Derek was still downstairs so she decided to go join him. However, she didn't expect to see the scene in front of her. Derek was staring at the TV.

"Why are you watching Jerry Springer?" she asked as he looked up and shrugged. "Ok" she took a seat on the couch next to him and pulled her legs up under her. "So is this like your guilty pleasure?" she asked.

"No" he replied with a stern face. "I couldn't find the remote" he replied as she nodded.

"Right, you mean those ones?" she gestured to the remote controls on the arm of the chair. "I like to watch it too, shows me what problems normal people have" she read the text at the bottom of the screen. 'Husband ran away with my sister and stole all my money'. "Yep, normal people have it bad" she saw a hint of a smile on his face. The moment was interrupted by the doorbell as she looked to Derek.

"You expecting anyone?" he asked.

"Not that I know of" she stood up but he grabbed her wrist.

"It could be the Argents" he snapped as she pulled her wrist free.

"Yeah. Hunters are really going to ring the doorbell" she rolled her eyes before leaving the room. When she opened the front door she really wasn't expecting it to be him. At first he seemed to be conflicted, unsure of what to say as his heart was beating rapidly.

"Stiles?" she asked and lent against the doorframe. Finally, he cleared his throat and nodded.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. You weren't at school today so I just wanted to pop by and make sure you were alright, after last night" she looked to her feet with a shrug.

"Fine. yourself?" she asked.

"Me? I'm fine too" she opened the door wider and stepped back.

"Come on in" he nodded and quickly stepped inside before closing to door behind him. They stood facing each other for a few seconds, the awkward silence between us.

"I'm sor..." they both started in union. "You go first" Stiles said as she nodded.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't myself. But I guess at the moment I'm sure who I really am and I took my frustration out on you, it was wrong for me to do that" she felt that weight of guilt being lifted from her.

"Ok" he rocked back and forth slowly as she tilted her head.

"Stiles" he locked eyes with her. "You were apologising for something" she hinted as he nodded.

"Yes I was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that... Derek?" he asked as he was looking over her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, anger filling his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing" Derek stood in the doorway to the hallway, he was currently glaring at Stiles, puffing out his chest and trying to act like the Big Brother he now was. Crystal eyes darted to both of them as she felt the tension building.

"Derek's trying to lay low right now" she explained but the two continued this glaring contest with her in the middle. "Guys?" she asked, still nothing. "Right well when you both are done with this testosterone contest, I'll be in the kitchen" she said and slipped out, this seemed to snap them out of it.

"Crys" Stiles said and managed to slip past Derek and into the kitchen where he found her raiding the fridge. "What happened?" he asked as she straightened up, various goodies in her arms as well as a packet of cheese held between her teeth. She mumbled as he gave her a strange look. "Once more?" he asked, she dropped the food onto the counter and removed the packet of cheese from her mouth.

"I said. Derek's hiding out here until for a few hours" Stiles scoffed.

"Right, any why?" he asked.

"because he's in trouble at the moment. The police think he attacked us at the school and he also has a group of skilled hunters on his tail" she went about making herself a sandwich. "Besides, its fine as long as my Mom doesn't come home early" she spread some mayonnaise onto two slices of bread before grabbing at the slices of turkey and ham slices in front of her. "I told her by the way" Stiles walked over.

"Told who what?" he asked.

"My Mom. Well I didn't really talk much just shouted, and broke a bowl" she remembered how scared her Mom had looked when she sent the fruit bowl flying off the counter top the night before. "I was angry at her for keeping something like this from me. Anyways, my Dad's coming home from New York later on tonight, they want to have a long talk with me" she cut her sandwich into two pieces. Biting into her sandwich she knew Stiles was staring at her. Swallowing her bite she turned to him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he rubbed the back of his neck as Derek entered the kitchen.

"I need you to take me to see Scott" he ordered Stiles.

"And when did I become Jeeves?" he asked, unimpressed by Derek. Derek went to open his mouth to insult him but Crystal cut him off.

"Stiles" he turned to look at her. "Please. He can't be seen out in the open right now" she did the puppy eyes as he sighed.

"Fine. Come on" he said and walked out of the kitchen.

"And you" she pointed to Derek. "We still need to talk about stuff so don't go missing again, alright?" he nodded.

"I won't, I promise" they walked out into the hallway where Stiles were waiting for them.

"Thank you" she smiled to him as he nodded.

"It's what a friend does, right?" he asked. So he wanted to still be friends with her, even after she'd acted like a total bitch to him.

"Yeah, friends" Derek looked between the two of them with groan.

"Are you two done?" he asked, opening the door.

"I'll text you later" Crystal said to Stiles as he smiled, "Besides we still have to finish watching Back To The Future trilogy" she lent against the door and watched them drive off. That had gone better than she'd expected. Stiles had come to check up on her, but like he said, they were friends and that's what friends did. She had a few more hours before her Mom would be back from work as well as her Dad. Then she would have to face the both of them. Maybe if she closed her eyes and clicked her heels together she could turn back time and stop herself from shouting at her Mom last night. Why had she been so stupid?

**A/N: Short chapter but I will update on Wednesday as I have two days of work. I thought I could update a longer chapter today but got distracted by my shows once more. Thank you to my supports, promise a longer chapter next time.**

**Thanks, **

**Vicky x**


	14. Miguel

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm still recovering from 'Insatiable'. Not saying anything, don't want to ruin it for those who have still yet to watch it. Only one more episode left. Thank you for the reviews and the continuous support, you guys are amazing. **

**Many thanks to the following people: - Riya the wolf, casper6six6, Monkey gone to heaven, KoloWolfik, CDT, EliseDCervantes, Jay, StoryOfSurvival, DarlingPeterPan, artifical-paradises, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, BeccaKai, aliciasellers75, TWD and Guest. Thank you so much. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Her feet kicked at the ground as she forced her body onwards, the pain in her legs turning into a mild ache, she couldn't stop now. "Come on!" Derek shouted, he ran ahead of her. The wail of police sirens behind them only pushed her faster, that's when Derek came to a sudden stop, skidding to the floor as Crystal almost fell over his body. In front of them a blinding light caused Crystal to raise her hand and shield her face.

"This way" Derek said and grabbed her arm as she was ripped to the left, once again falling into a sprint. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest, reminding her of the iconic scene from Alien. Why was she even thinking of that at a time like this? She followed behind Derek as he led them into an iron works yard as she heard the sound of dogs barking behind them. "Hide" he snapped as she paused for just a second before nodding. Finding a small space behind some barrels she kept herself low. The sound of Derek growling sent shivers down her spine but then she heard the police dogs whimpering away from them as she smiled. Before she had the chance to stand up a burst of intense light exploded in the yard as she slipped back down and peeked around the side of the barrels. Derek was cornered and he looked a little disorientated, her eyes glanced up and saw Allison's Dad holding a crossbow, already re-loading it to take another shot at Derek. She double checked her hood was still secure, it had hid her face from the police and would hopefully do the same with Mr. Argent, no way could she continue her normal life if he discovered she was a werewolf too.

Pushing herself up and away from her hiding spot she bolted over to Derek, he had his hand up in front of his face as he stumbled about. "Derek" she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way just as the arrow hit the large yellow digger behind them. "Move" she shoved him down and behind the digger, making sure to keep her head down so Argent wouldn't see her face.

Suddenly a growing engine sound could be heard in the distance as it soon came hurtling into the yard before stopping. The door open as she saw Stiles and Scott in the front seats. "Get in!" Stiles shouted to them as she pulled Derek up who was still a little spaced out from whatever Argent had shot at his direction. She pushed Derek towards his car but that's when she felt the pain shoot through her shoulder, causing her to bite down on her lips to keep herself from screaming. Finally, they were inside the car as Derek sat in the front passenger seat with Scott driving whilst Crystal and Stiles sat in the back.

Crystal pressed herself back against the seat as Stiles lent forward between Scott and Derek. "What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott shouted to him as he tried to focus back on the road.

"Damn it, I had him!" he shouted and slammed his hand down on the dashboard.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked. Crystal tried to remain calm as her hand went to her bleeding shoulder, she knew one thing for sure. The bullet which had hit her was still buried in her shoulder and she needed to get it out before her body healed with it still inside.

"Yes!" Derek groaned. "He was right in front of me, and the frigging police showed up" he grumbled.

"Whoa, hey. They're just doing their job" Stiles tried to defend his father but Derek glared to him, instantly silencing him. Crystal zoned them out as she unzipped her hoodie and pushed it from her shoulder. Blood stained her top as she pulled it down so it hung off the one shoulder to reveal a nasty looking bullet wound. God this was going to hurt. The three of them continued to argue, completely oblivious to her wounded state in the back.

"Some kind of symbol" Derek was showing them something as she felt the car give a jolt, sending her bouncing a little in her seat. Once more she had to fight back a scream. "What? You know what this is?" Derek asked Scott.

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace" he explained. The car went over another speed bump as Crystal groaned.

"Scott, please drive more carefully!" she snapped as Stiles turned to look at her for the first time and that's when his eyes landed on the bloody wound on her shoulder.

"Oh my god!" he shouted as Scott jolted the car a little out of surprise but managed to gain control quickly. Derek turned around in his seat to look at her as he noticed her bleeding shoulder.

"You've been shot" he stated as she sighed.

"Wow, Derek. Really, I never knew that" she felt the need to be sarcastic when in pain.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to get the bullet out" she raised her hand as her claws extended, Stiles watched with wide eyes.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked as Scott looking in the mirror she see his friend with blood on her shoulder.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm getting it out" she said as he held up his hands.

"Get it out? Crystal, we have to take you to the hospital, you've been shot" he snapped as she rolled her eyes.

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf. It'll heal quickly, how the hell am I going to explain that to the doctors and nurses and my parents when they realize I've healed from a gun shot wound in a matter of hours" she explained as Stiles sighed.

"Fine, Scott pull over" but Crystal shook her head.

"No, don't. We can't risk them following us. I'm fine, just no more speed bumps, please" Scott nodded in the front of he slowed down a little. Derek and Stiles watched her bite down her lips as she began to slowly push her thumb and index claws into the bullet wound as she clamped her eyes shut.

"Crys?" he asked as she abruptly grabbed Stiles' hand and held it, not gripping it too hard. Stiles looked down at their joined hands before looking back at her scrunched up face, she was in so much pain but soon enough she withdrew her claws, holding a bullet between them as she gasped.

"God that hurt" she rolled down the window and threw the bullet out before sitting back and sighing. "I really liked this hoodie" she said before her eyes landed on Stiles. "You ok?" she asked as he nodded slowly. She looked down to see her hand in his as she instantly let it go, "Sorry" she mumbled and looked out the window, her cheeks were bright red. The rest of the drive was quiet, giving her enough time to remember how she'd gotten to be running alongside Derek back there.

_She was lying down on her bed and watching The Goonies when her phone started to ring. Groaning she pushed herself up before looking to see 'Derek' on the screen. _

_"What now?" she asked before answering it. "Yes?" she asked._

_"I need you're help" he said as she sighed._

_"Derek, I can't tonight. My Mom is going to be back soon and so is my Dad. I can't" Derek let out a deep sigh to show he was not impressed by this. _

_"It's important. It's about the Alpha. I think I may have found a lead on him" he explained as she sat up. _

_"Seriously?" she asked._

_"Yeah, I need you to meet me at the school at 7" he said as she stood up from the bed. _

_"Fine, I can't stay long though" she checked the time to see she still had an hour and a bit before it would be 7pm. She un-paused the film and continued to watch as time ticked on, soon enough the film finished. "Time to get ready" she said to herself. She hoped that this thing with Derek would only last half an hour, she really needed to talk with her parents tonight and discuss everything with them. _

_Showering she hummed the tune of 'Skinny Love' by Bon Iver to herself, washing her hair with honeysuckle scented shampoo and conditioning it. Time slipped away from her and before she knew it she found herself rushing around her room. It was 7:12pm by the time she managed to get into her car and leave. Derek was going to be pissed. It didn't take her long to get to the school as she parked up but Derek's car was no where in sight. Had he left already. She checked her phone but he'd left no messages or missed calls. Standing in the parking lot she tapped her foot, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her hoodie. Where the hell was he? A siren sound could be faintly heard in the distance as she felt it getting closer, was that the police? _

_"Crys?" his voice sounded behind her as she turned to see him hastily making he way out of the school and towards her. "Where the hell were you?" he growled. _

_"Sorry, I lost track of..." but he grabbed her hand and ripped her off her feet. _

_"We have to go" he snapped as she picked up her pace. _

_"Fine, I'll drive" she went to pull him back but he stopped her._

_"We have to run, the police know I'm here. Their chasing me, us" he said as she groaned. Soon enough she found herself running a little behind him, he was too quick for her. _

_"Why are they chasing us?" she screamed to him._

_"Someone tipped them off that I was here, come on!" he shouted back as she sighed and continued to follow him. The adrenaline rushed through her body as she felt herself smiling a little at the dramatic change of circumstances. She loved to run, to feel the wind rushing past her. Thankfully her hood was up so if the police did get close they wouldn't see her face, no way could she allow them to know she was a part of this._

"You ok?" Stiles asked as she looked to her house. Stiles had offered to bring her home, her Mustang still in the school parking lot until morning.

"Yeah, fine" she lied and pulled his jacket closed. He'd lent her his since her hoodie was now stained with blood, she couldn't exactly talk with her parents wearing that.

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" he said as she smiled to him.

"Thanks" she opened the door and maneuverer her way out. The wound in her shoulder was almost done healing but the pain still remained. "Goodnight, Stiles" he gave her one of his goofy grins.

"Goodnight" she walked up the path to the front door as Stiles gave her a small wave before driving off. Her Dad and Mom's cars were both parked in the driveway, they were now waiting for her inside.

Closing the front door behind her she walked into the lounge, her parents instantly stood up from the couch and looked to their daughter. "Sorry, I had a friend emergency with Allison" she said as her Mom nodded.

"It's fine. Uh, well there is so leftover pasta in the oven for you. But" she looked to her husband, "Why don't you take a seat" she smiled as Crystal nodded. "Well, I don't really know where to begin, why don't you start?" she offered Crystal. Crystal looked down at her hands in her lap before shrugging.

"I don't know" she muttered.

"We're not angry at you if you think that" her Dad said as she looked up to them smiling at her. "We could never be angry at you, sweetheart. We both love you and obviously if you want to pursue this then we will stand by you" he always seemed to make everything seem alright.

"Pursue what?" she asked.

"If you want to look into your biological parents, we will even help you" Crystal already knew about her biological Mother from Derek, but did they know she was even speaking with Derek.

"I don't know what I want right now, I just need some time" she explained as they both nodded.

"That's ok" her Mom smiled. "Take as long as you need, we're here for you" her Mom reached out and touched her hand as Crystal looked to them both and smiled. All the anger she'd felt towards them was slowly slipping away, they did care. They loved her and would always love her.

"So how did it go with your parents?" Stiles asked as they walked down the hallway the next morning.

"It was better than I expected, they even want to help me find out about my real parents. But if we do that then they might discover more than they bargained for, like how my real Mom was an Alpha" Stiles nodded to her.

"Derek tell you that?" he asked.

"Yeah, when he came round yesterday. Everything is just falling into place now, all the questions I had when growing up, they're all being answered, everything makes sense now" she no longer felt like she was lost, she knew who was now.

"That's good" Stiles smiled to her. "Uh I was wondering, if you're not busy tomorrow we could maybe han..." but he was cut off by Scott rushing up behind them.

"We have a problem" panic in his voice.

"Like what?" Crystal asked as she saw Stiles bite down on his lip like was frustrated about something.

"Jackson knows" he said as they all came to a stop.

"Likes knows, knows?" Crystal asked before looking around. Scott gave a short nod as her eyes went wide. "Well does he know that I'm one too?" she asked.

"No, just me" he explained.

"How the hell did he even find out?" Stiles asked.

"I have no idea" Scott muttered back as the three of them continued down the hallway. Crystal felt like she was going to explode, if Jackson knew about Scott then it wouldn't be long before he discovered that she was a werewolf too.

"Did he say it out loud, the word?" Stiles asked.

"What word?" Scott asked.

"Werewolf. Did he said 'I know you're a werewolf'?" Crystal glanced around at the other students passing, this really wasn't the best setting to be discussing this.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly" Scott said.

"I have to go" they both looked to her and could easily tell she was panicking.

"Crys, it's gonna be ok. He doesn't know anything, he probably thinks Scott's just on steroids or something" but she shook her head.

"If he sees me with you two, he might put two and two together. Jackson might be a jackass but he's not stupid. I'll talk to you later" she turned and quickly made he way down the hallway, feeling their eyes on the back of her. She felt bad about ditching them, saying that she couldn't be seen with them but right now she had to stay under the radar, not attract any attention at all.

The first part of the day went by fairly quick, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Well, apart from Allison and Scott fleeing English class but when Scott returned he had a pained look on his face. Crystal had heard it all from within the classroom, she'd told him that she needed more time.

"Are you ok?" Crystal asked Allison as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, fine" Crystal heard her heart blip and knew she was upset about the break up with Scott. They collected their trays of food before turning to see Lydia waving at them at a table, Crystal eyes travelled across the room to where Scott and Stiles were sitting. Right now she would pick them over sitting with Jackson but she had to lay low.

"We're going shopping tomorrow" Lydia smiled as they both took a seat in font of her. "We have to find some awesome new outfits, for the both of you" she said. Sometimes Lydia said things which she meant well but they didn't sound nice.

"Yeah sounds good" Allison smiled as Crystal head shot up when she heard Jackson whispering, he was talking to Scott across the room. So he did know. He knew Scott could hear him and she couldn't even turn around to look at her friend across the room. She'd felt like everything was finally under control, and now it all seemed to be slipping and spiralling out of control.

Crystal face planted her bed with a groan as she felt like she could just be swallowed up by the world, it would make all her problems disappear. After lunch things had gone down hill quickly. Jackson dumped Lydia, by text. At least when he dumped her it was face to face. Lydia brushed it off and acted like she didn't care but Crystal could see the hurt look in her eyes, she was crushed. Raising her fist she slammed it down onto her pillow, repeatedly hitting it , pretending it was Jackson's face. "Stupid jackass" she groaned before rolling onto her back.

A chime came from her phone as she fished it out of her bag before seeing a text from Stiles.

Stiles - _'Derek is at my house' _she sat up surprised before grabbing her car keys and heading out. Why was Derek was Stiles house?

She knocked on the door and waited, hearing Stiles thundering down the stairs as he opened the door. "Hey" he said and let her in.

"Where is he?" she asked as he motioned to upstairs. She took off up the stairs.

"What the hell are you..." but stopped midsentence when she saw Danny sitting at Stiles desk. "Danny?" she asked as he gave her a small wave.

"Danny is doing a favour for me" Stiles said as he took a seat next to the desk. Crystal then saw Derek going through Stiles' clothes draw, pulling out shirts which were obviously too small for him. "Crystal, you remember my cousin, Miguel?" he said as she looked from Stiles to Derek before nodding.

"Yes, lovely to see you again, Miguel" she took a seat on Stiles' bed.

"So anyways, we both know you have the skills to trace that text" Crystal had caught them in the middle of doing something, something which probably wasn't legal by the sounds of it.

"Stiles" they all turned to look at Derek who held up one of Stiles' shirts.

"Yes" Stiles groaned.

"This, no fit" he wasn't best pleased with the situation.

"Then try something else on" Stiles offered before turning back to the screen. Crystal saw Danny glancing back at Derek as a smile crept up onto her face. Stiles seemed to have the same thought as well as he looked back to Derek. "Hey, that one looks pretty good" Crystal saw Derek wearing a tight brown and blue stripped shirt which obviously wasn't his type by the way Derek was now glaring at Stiles. She covered her mouth and turned her head, muffled giggles could be heard as Derek glanced at her and shook his head. "What do you think, Danny?" Stiles asked as Danny looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Huh?" he asked.

"The shirt" Danny was blushing a little as Crystal could hear his heart beating fast, he was nervous.

"It's... It's not really his colour" he stuttered. Crystal had always known Danny to be this confident guy but he was the complete opposite right now in front of Derek. Bless him. Derek grunted before turning around and ripping the shirt up and over his head.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you Danny Boy" Stiles said once Derek's back was turned.

"You're a horrible person" Danny muttered as Crystal smiled.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night" Stiles was so adorable with his quirkiness and quick thinking. "Anyways, about that text" but once again they were interrupted by Derek's harsh voice.

"Stiles" he snapped. "None of these fit" he snarled as Stiles looked from Derek to Danny. With Derek once again standing before them bare chested, Danny finally gave in.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text" Stiles put his hands up in the air and gave a soft 'Yes' to himself. After giving Danny all the information he moved away from the computer to let him do his job.

"You really are an evil mastermind" Crystal said as he joined her on the bed. "It's scary but impressive" Stiles smiled to her as she rubbed her hands together.

"Scott's trying to find Allison's necklace, the one with the symbol on it" he explained as she nodded.

"Do you really think the Argents have anything to do with the house fire?" she asked, keeping her voice low so Danny didn't hear them.

"I don't know. But from what Derek thinks, maybe" he replied as she sighed. "It's gonna be alright" he reached out and took her hand as they locked eyes but the sound of Derek growling behind them made Stiles jump away from Crystal, letting her hand fall back onto her lap. Derek had managed to find an old shirt of Stiles which actually fit him as he pulled it on over his head.

"Done" Danny said as they stood up and all joined him, looking to the results on the laptop screen. "There. The text was sent from a computer. This one" he said and pointed to the screen.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked as Crystal eyes went wide. No way was that right.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right" Stiles said as Crystal saw on the screen in red, 'Beacon Hills Hospital - Melissa McCall'.

Crystal found herself sitting in the back of Stiles' jeep with Derek and Stiles in the front. Stiles was currently on the phone with Scott after receiving an image of Allison's necklace.

"Yeah I did and it looks exactly like the drawing" Stiles replied as Derek grabbed a hold on his hand holding the phone and bent it around so he could talk on the phone to Scott.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something" he asked as Stiles let out a grunt of pain. Crystal sat forward in the back and listened to Scott on the phone. Stiles was meant to be playing tonight, he was first line.

I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him..." Stiles sighed, "tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks" he ended the call.

"You're not gonna make it" Derek stated.

"I know" Stiles replied with a soft sigh.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either" Derek continued.

"Not till we find out the truth" Stiles said as they looked to the hospital in front of them.

"You didn't mention you were playing tonight" Crystal said as Stiles turned to look at her.

"Yeah, it's fine" she shook her head.

"We don't have time for this" Derek snapped as she glared to him. "By the way, one more thing" he said as Stiles looked to him. Out of nowhere, Derek grabbed the back of Stiles' neck and slammed his forehead onto the steering wheel as Crystal gasped.

"Derek!" she screamed as Stiles clutched his head and groaned. "What the hell?" she asked.

"He knows what that was for" he snapped back as he pointed to the hospital. "Go, Go!" he snapped to Stiles as he sighed and got out the car.

"You idiot" Crystal said before punching Derek hard in the shoulder as he glared to her. "Not staying with you" she snarled and go out the jeep, slamming the door behind her. "Stiles, wait up" she called before catching him up. "How's your head?" she asked as dodged her hand trying to touch his forehead.

"It's fine, I barely feel anything" he replied. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Stiles, I know you're lying" she said as he looked to his feet embarrassed. "Here" she brushed her fingers gently across his forehead as she a red patch from the impact of the wheel. "Looks sore but it won't bruise" as he nodded.

"You could always kiss it better" he joked as she laughed but an awkward silence fell over them as they stared at each other. Seconds passed but they were interrupted by a car honking it's horn. Crystal and Stiles turned to see Derek glaring at them from the jeep as he honked the horn once more before pointing to the hospital.

"Come on, before the angry vein in his forehead bursts" they walked into the hospital as she looked to Stiles out of the corner of her eye. They spent a few minutes trying to find Scott's Mom but she wasn't here. Stiles pulled out his phone and rang Derek.

"She's not here" he said as Crystal continued to look around in front of him. Stiles couldn't help looking at her as his eyes drifted down to her hips as they swayed from side to side. "No, I just said she isn't here" he replied as he seemed to drift off when Derek was talking. Crystal came to a stop as she saw the room which belonged to her Uncle, this would be the first time she'd meet him. Walking into the doorway she found the room empty as Stiles joined her.

"Well, he's not here either" Crystal heard a shout from Derek over the phone. Derek had said that her Uncle Peter was paralyzed, so where was he? "He's not here. He's gone, Derek" Stiles repeated.

"Stiles, get out of there right now!" Derek shouted on the phone as Crystal backed up out of the room as Stiles did the same. "It's him! He's the Alpha! Get Out!" he continued to shout as Stiles was looking at something behind Crystal as she slowly turned and gasped. There in front of her stood a man with dark brown hair, wearing a long black leather jacket. But his face, that's what caught her attention. It was severely burned on the one side as her mouth hung open, so this was Peter. Peter looked to her with a smile and then over her shoulder.

"You must be Stiles" he said before his eyes landed back on her. "And you must be my niece, Christiana" he said as she went to step back but he reached out and grabbed onto her arm, ripping her towards him so she was standing next to him. Stiles took a step towards them but Peter increased his grip as Crystal gasped. "Don't be stupid now Stiles" he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Stiles, run!" she screamed at him but he refused to leave her like this. "Get Derek ok, I'll be fine" she tried to pull herself out of Peter's grasp but he extended his claws as they dug into her arm. "RUN!" she screamed once more and soon enough Stiles began to take a few steps back as he nodded. He would find Derek and they would help her, he was useless on his own against an Alpha. As he turned to run back down the hallway he came face to face with a red haired nurse. So this must be Jennifer.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over" she gave a sly grin to him as it all began to fall into place. Stiles looked back and forth between Jennifer and Peter.

"You... and him. You're... you're the one who. Oh my, and he's, oh my god. I'm gonna die" he stuttered as Crystal felt the blood dripping down her arm and onto the tiled floor below. Now they were screwed. The nurse was standing there one moment and the next a fist connected with her face and sent her falling to the floor out cold. Derek stepped into view as she let out a sigh of relief.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse" Peter said as he pulled Crystal closer to him.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way" he snapped to Stiles as Stiles backed up against the wall before he turned and looked to Crystal. She gave him an abrupt nod.

"Oh, damn" he groaned before he sunk to the floor. Derek looked from Peter to Crystal.

"Let her go" he spoke slowly as Peter smiled.

"I'm just spending some quality time with my niece, Derek" he said as Crystal tried to pull herself away from him but he kept a tight hold on her. "Crystal doesn't mind, do you?" he asked as she glared to him.

"I'd rather chew my own arm off" she spat at him as he chuckled.

"My my, reminds me of Talia" he said with a smile. Crystal had, had enough of this. Lifting her foot she brought the heel of her shoe down harsh against Peter's shin. This was just enough force to loosen his grip as she twisted away and managed to push herself against the wall as he growled to her.

"Stiles, get Crystal out of here. Now!" Derek ordered Stiles as Crystal shook her head.

"No, Derek" but Derek shook his head.

"Go!" he shouted as Stiles grabbed Crystal's hand and pulled her down the corridor.

"It's fine. I'll be seeing you again Christiana" Peter shouted as they disappeared round the corner.

"We can't just leave him" Crystal said as they exited the hospital.

"Crys, he wants me to get you as far away from her as I can. Get in" he said as she sighed before climbing into the jeep. "Here" Stiles handed her a bottle of water and an old shirt from the back to clean her arm.

"Thank you" cleaning the blood from her arm she sighed.

"What do we do now?" Crystal asked. Stiles looked back at the hospital before reversing and driving off.

"I take you home, if anything happens I'll text you. Just try now to worry alright?" but Crystal knew that was never going to happen. She wondered if she would sleep much tonight after that.

"I'm scared" Stiles looked over at her as he glanced back at the road. "I don't think I've been this scared before" he reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's gonna be alright" he assured her as she shook her head.

"You can't know that for sure, Stiles" she rubbed her head as they pulled up in front of her house.

"Well I promise you that it's going to be alright" he gave her a smile.

"I thought you said not to make promises, they never work out" his smile disappeared. "Goodnight Stiles" she said before exiting the car.

Lying down on her bed she grabbed his pillow and shoved it over her face before letting out a muffled scream, letting all her frustration and anger out. Everything was different now. Her Uncle Peter was the Alpha, he'd murdered people. Her phone chimed as she sat up quickly to see it was from Derek.

Derek _- 'I'm fine. Will explain everything tomorrow. Don't worry_' she sighed and dropped her phone onto the bed. At least that was some positive news for now, she wondered what the future held for them all.

**A/N: Please review, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Check out my Polyvore account, I've done Crystal's outfits for this story. Link in on profile page.**

**Vicky x**


	15. Did you touch my butt?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on updating. I was supposed to update on Monday but got called into work at the last minute. Then I got sick which I am currently but I wanted to update for you guys. This chapter isn't as good as the next which will be the Winter Formal. Many thanks to my supports and reviewers. **

**Thanks to:- JL, Riya the wolf, casper6six6, Monkey gone to heaven, KoloWolfik, CDT, EliseDCervantes, Jay, StoryOfSurvival, DarlingPeterPan, artificial-paradises, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, BeccaKai, TWD, Guest.**

**Please enjoy and review. More reviews allow me to improve my writing and also makes me be inspired to write = quicker update. I'm not one of those writers who refuses to upload if I don't get enough reviews, I will always update within a week. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

She tossed and turned in her bed as the crumpled blanket lay discarded at the bottom of the bed. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her as she was breathing heavily. "No" she whispered, her eyes flickering as she slept.

_Crystal backed up against the wall as she could smell the scent of fresh blood, it seemed to be surrounding her. "No!" she screamed and sank down the wall before pulling her knees up to her chest, folding herself in as tight as she could. "Please" she pleaded as laughter echoed down the corridor, he was coming closer. "Ple..." but the words died in her mouth as she felt a weight around her neck. Being lifted off the floor she was slammed against the wall as she tried to free herself but it was pointless, he was stronger than she was. _

_"It's alright, Christiana. I'll make it painlessly quick" he laughed as she looked down at the red glowing eyes. _

Crystal's eyes snapped open as she went to scream but felt something covering her mouth. "Shhh" her eyes scanned the darkness before they landed on him. He was barely visible apart from the street light outside illuminating half his face. "Just a nightmare" his smile didn't calm her, it sent shivers down her spine. "You have to join me, Christiana. If you don't" he leaned closer so his face was right next to hers as he whispered into her ear. "I'll kill them, I'll kill them all. The people pretending to be your parents, your neighbours, your teachers, your fellow students, friends and even pathetic little Stiles. I'll make you watch as I rip their throat out" his eyes glowed red as she felt her heart rate pick up to the point where she thought it was going to explode.

_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep!_

Her eyes opened as she gasped and looked around her room before realizing that it had been a dream within a dream. Looking to her alarm clock she hit the 'Off' button before sighing. Never in her life had she been more thankful for it to wake her up. Her body was covered in a cold sweat as she rubbed the back of her neck. That second dream, it had felt so real. She could still hear him whispering in her ear.

Her phone buzzing snapped her out of her thoughts as she dug around under her blanket before she grasped it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey. So we may have a tine tiny problem" Stiles said.

"What now?" she asked and stood up. She began to do some stretching as her body felt stiff, bending down to touch her toes she continued to talk with Stiles on the phone.

"Jackson. He wants to be a werewolf like Scott. Also, Allison's dad and aunt now believe he's the Beta" she straightened up.

"Why would they think that?" she asked and began to pull out clothes from her closest.

"Well Jackson has these claw marks in the back of his neck" Crystal did remember seeing them a few times, they'd been there for a while now. "And they have this theory that someone can be turned into a werewolf if the claws go deep enough" he continued to ramble on as she put him on speakerphone before stripping off her pyjamas.

"So their hunting him?" she asked.

"Not quite, I think their waiting for him to slip up or something but Scott thinks Jackson might cave and tell Argent who the real Beta is" Crystal nodded before tossing her old clothes into her hamper.

"He will, trust me. Jackson is a survivor, he'll do anything not to fall. Where are you?" she asked as she heard cars passing by in the background.

"We're parked down the street from Jackson's house. Waiting for him to do something stupid" Crystal smiled when she imagined Stiles' 'not so blend in' baby blue Jeep, him and Scott sitting in the front with binoculars.

"Give me 20 minutes. Trust me, Jackson will not leave the house until after 12, he has this weird thing with staying inside on a Saturday until after Midday" after hanging up she showered and changed. Walking downstairs she saw her Mom and Dad sitting in front of the TV watching an old black and white classic movie.

"Hey" her Mom smiled and muted the film. "You going out?" she asked as Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, just into town with Lydia and Allison. I won't be too long" she smiled. A silence fell over them as Crystal shifted from one foot to the other. "Well, enjoy your movie" she said before leaving. Unfortunately, things were still a little awkward.

Crystal still remembered where Jackson lived, it wasn't that hard to find actually. Large expensive looking house which seemed to broadcast to all criminals that this place was a jackpot. The house lay down the street as she currently was crouched by the side of Stiles' jeep, she'd managed to sneak up behind it without the two loud boys in the front seats spotting her. Even Scott which for a werewolf was really embarrassing.

"Stiles, if you want to take her to the Winter Formal then ask her" Scott groaned, his voice dripped with boredom.

"It's not that simple, Scott. She's so out of my league. Besides, I wouldn't know how to ask her?" he sighed.

"How about, 'Wanna go with my to Winter Formal'?" Scott suggested as Crystal smiled but then it disappeared. Stiles wanted to ask Lydia to the Winter Formal. Of course he did, who wouldn't. Even as a girl, Crystal couldn't deny that Lydia was beautiful, beyond that, she was stunning and any man would consider himself the luckiest man on earth to take her to the dance.

"Nah, that's been used so many times. I need something that will blow her away. Hmmm, right I've got it! We're going to need a lot of paper, some tape, bright coloured paint, maybe a brass band, some fireworks..." Stiles continued on as Scott groaned once more.

"Stiles, your not proposing to her. What if Allison asked her for you?" he asked as this seemed to interest Stiles greatly.

"That would actually work, but aren't you and Allison not talking?" it had been a while since Allison and Scott had uttered more than a few syllables at each other.

"I'll work something out, don't worry" he said and slapped his friend on the back of the shoulder.

"Ow, watch the werewolf strength" Stiles snapped as Scott chuckled. Crystal decided now was the best time to give them a shock as she moved around to the driver's side as she could see Stiles' hand above her, his fingers drumming on the side of the door.

"Morning!" she sang in a high voice as shouts and yelps followed. Scott and Stiles practically jumped out of their skins when she popped up out of nowhere besides Stiles.

"Wha... What the hell?" Stiles gasped, one hand over his heart. "You could've killed us" he panted as Scott sighed.

"What, I wanted to make sure you were both alert for our recon mission" she looked towards Jackson's house. "Remember boys, focus on the target" Stiles shook his head before opening the door and giving her room to get inside.

"Just get in" he said as she patted his shoulder.

"Didn't wet yourself now, did ya?" she asked before glancing down at his waist. "Damn" Stiles rolled his eyes and gave her a playful shove towards the jeep.

"In" he snapped as she giggled. As she was half way between climbing into the car she heard Scott give a yelp.

"It's Jackson, get in!" he snapped as she felt hands being placed on her bum before being shoved into the back of the car. Face planting the back seats she groaned, only having enough time to roll over before Stiles came into view as he seemed to be scrabbling into the back seat as well. Scott was pushing himself as far down in the front seat as possible. Stiles had no choice but to lie down on top of her. At first it was painful, limbs at awkward angles, it took them both a few seconds before they managed to find some type of comfort.

Seconds passed as they were dead silent. Crystal had turned her face away from Stiles, just having their noses touching, their lips inches apart was far too tempting for her. But now with Stiles' hot breath on her neck she felt herself beginning to lose it. He was propping himself up so not to crush her but some of his weight pressed down on her frame, it sent electricity throughout her body.

"Has he gone?" Crystal asked.

"Not yet" Scott replied as she glanced up at Stiles. He was staring back down at her, his breathing heavy.

"You ok?" she whispered as he slowly nodded.

"Fine" he looked like he was in deep thought but soon enough Scott let out a sigh of relief.

"Right, we've gotta follow him" he said as Stiles nodded and pushed himself off Crystal's body.

"Stiles" he looked back to her. "Did you touch my butt?" her arms folded and eyebrows raised as Stiles opened his mouth as he panicked. Scott gave a chuckle in the front seat as Stiles looked to his best friend for help but Scott simply waved him away.

"Me, no. I would never touch your butt. I mean there's nothing wrong with your butt, it's a great butt. One of the best I've seen" he was stuttering and stumbling over his words as she began to giggle. "Oh, you were messing with me" he said instantly glaring at her.

"It's fine. You had to push me in some how" Stiles nodded and gulped, a little embarrassed as he climbed into the drivers seat and started up the jeep.

"Where do you think he's going?" Scott asked.

"Probably to see Lydia" Stiles said, jealousy in his voice.

"Nope" Crystal replied, popping the 'p'. "Jackson dumped her, by text I might add. I mean, you think he's reached his jackass peek but nope, he's gotta be an overachiever" she leant again the back of their seats.

"Lydia's not dating Jackson?" Stiles asked as he glanced at her in the mirror.

"No" she smiled to him but as soon as they lost eye contact the smile disappeared. This would only fuel Stiles crush on Lydia even more, making Crystal sink further into the 'friends zone'. They kept their distance behind Jackson, making sure not to alert his attention in anyway

"So...what's he doing?" Crystal asked as they watched from the jeep. They were parked across the street, behind a bunch of abandoned warehouses as they watched Jackson speed around the bend and do a hand break turn into the large empty space behind the warehouse.

"I don't know, but it looks cool" Stiles grunted out as Crystal shook her head.

"Boys" she rolled her eyes before they heard another car making its way down the road. "Is that Allison's Dad?" Crystal asked as they all ducked to hide.

"What's he doing he?" Stiles asked as they peeked out the windows to see Jackson having now gotten out of his car and Mr Argent pulling up next to him.

"Is he going to tell him?" Stiles asked as Crystal and Scott stared at the pair across the street. "Guys?" he asked but sighed when he understood they were listening in on the conversation.

"He really thinks Jackson's the Beta" Crystal said as they watched Mr. Argent standing over Jackson.

"Stiles, go. We've got to stop him before he does something to Jackson" Scott said as Stiles nodded and kicked the jeep into gear. They sped down the slope before speeding towards Jackson and Mr. Argent as this managed to get their attention. Stiles slammed on the break as they came to an abrupt stop across from Jackson and Allison's Dad.

"Yo" Scott smiled as Stiles nodded his head.

"What's up?" he smiled. Crystal lent forward and pocked her head out the window behind Scott's.

"Hey" she gave a small wave. They really did look like a bunch of teenagers up to no good.

"Something wrong?" Scott asked innocently. Mr. Argent smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, Scott. Your friend here was having car trouble, we were just sorting it out" he said. By the way he was looking to them with a overcompensating smile he wasn't happy with their sudden appearance, he wanted them gone.

"Oh" Stiles said with a wide smile.

"Well, there's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck" Scott suggested.

"Would you like a ride?" Stiles asked. Jackson looked unsure on what to do, Scott opened the door wide.

"Come on, Jackson" Crystal said as Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, your way too pretty to be out here on your own" Stiles said as Crystal smiled. Scott sent Jackson a look which seemed to snap him out of his daze as he nodded. He started towards the car.

"Hey" they all looked to Mr. Argent who walked around to the drivers seat of Jackson's car and turned the key, it sprang into life surprisingly. "Told you I knew a thing or two about cars" he smiled to them before turning and leaving.

"Your following me now!" Jackson snapped to them as Crystal climbed out of the jeep along with Stiles.

"Yes you idiot. You almost gave everything away right there" Jackson shook his head confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, McCall?" Crystal could feel the testosterone radiating from both boys in front of her.

"He thinks your the second Beta" he glared to Jackson. Scott was panicking, but he had every right to be at this moment.

"What?" Jackson asked, still confused about the whole situation.

"He thinks you're me!" Scott turned and slammed his fist into the side of Stiles' jeep.

"Dude, my jeep" Stiles said as Crystal knew things were getting out of control.

"We could both hear your heart beating a mile away, literately! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott went to punch Stiles' jeep to release his frustration once more but was stopped by Stiles.

"Ok, how about we step away from Stiles' jeep" Crystal rubbed her temple and sighed.

"This is your problem, not mine, okay? Wait..." he looked from Scott to Stiles. "Both of you, how can both of you hear my heart beat?" he then shook his head. "No way, this guys is one too?" he asked gesturing to Stiles.

"What, me? No" Stiles said holding up his hands.

"Then wh..." he slowly turned his head to Crystal who had her arms folded across her body. "No way" he took a step back and continued to shake his head. "Your one?" he asked and then began to laugh as he clutched his side. "Oh god" he tried to regain some composed as they all continued to stare at him.

"What's so funny?" Crystal asked as she stepped forward.

"Oh nothing. It's like giving an awesome power to a pixie, such a waste" he said and straightened up. A growl sounded deep within Crystal's chest and before the boys could do anything she'd stepped forward in between Scott and Jackson and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, yanking him down to her level. He instantly shut up as she glared to him.

"You know what's really funny, Jackson" he gulped as Scott and Stiles glanced to each other, unsure if they should let her do this. "I know your scared right now, your body is telling me so. Your heart beat is racing, your sweating and you stink of fear" she growled again before smiling. "Don't under estimate me, got it!" he nodded slowly as she released his shirt. He sprang back a little before clearing his throat.

"How long have you...?" but she cut him off.

"A long time" she snapped back as he nodded.

"So I dated a..." this time Scott cut him off.

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I won't be able to protect anyone" he turned and looked to Stiles as Crystal did the same.

"Why you both looking at me?" he asked as Crystal remembered what Peter had said in her dream, he would kill everyone she liked, at least Jackson would be safe. Thank god it had been just a dream, right?

"You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself" Crystal glared to Jackson. Did he really think threatening them would work?

"No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse" Scott clenched his fists.

"Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall" he glanced at Crystal as she felt herself wanting to rip his throat out. She instantly regretted the thought, she would never do that.

"Yeah, I can run really fast now. Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like... like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It... ruins your life" Stiles looked to Crystal as she felt the need to avoid his gaze and stared down at her feet. When people read about werewolves they saw the power and the strength but they never saw the hardship, the struggle to keep control. It felt nice to have someone who went through the same things she did.

"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche" he smiled to Scott. Right, now she wanted to punch him.

"Ok, that's enough" she stepped forward as Stiles saw her raise her fist as he grabbed her arm and stopped her from doing something stupid.

"Crys!" he shouted holding her back. Jackson stepped back a little, shocked at her outburst as she shoved Stiles from her.

"I'm fine. Lets not waste any more time on this jackass" she turned and climbed back into the jeep as Jackson looked to them before turning and driving off in his car.

"You alright?" Stiles asked as she nodded from the passenger seat. They'd dropped Scott off back home.

"Yeah" she looked out the window at her house. "Jackson could blow everything up ya know, he could let slip to the Argents that me and Scott are werewolves. Then the next thing you know we're hunted down and killed" Stiles reached out and took her hand as she looked to him.

"I'm not gonna let them find out about either of you alright" she slowly nodded. Stiles cleared his throat and nodded. "I'll call you later on if I find out anything new, ok" she smiled and opened her door.

"Oh, I'll ask Lydia for you" she added as he looked a little confused. "For the Winter Formal. I heard you and Scott talking before about it, I can ask her for you if you want" she smiled, but deep down she was hoping he would say no.

"Uh, yeah that sounds great" he nodded with a small smile.

"Ok, see ya later" she walked into her house to find a note from her Mom and Dad. They'd gone out for the evening to a fancy restaurant and wouldn't be back late. This gave her time to relax and think things over. Everything was spiralling out of control and now with Jackson in the loop it was becoming harder to keep everything secret. There was no way they could keep this secret for much longer.

Lying on her bed she stared up at her ceiling and blew out a sigh of boredom. Grabbing her phone she gave Stiles a text.

C - _Can I come over? _It was a little forward and rude but right now she couldn't stand to be alone. It took him a few minutes but a chime of her phone made her smile.

S - _Sure_. After he'd written his address as she grabbed her keys and headed downstairs to her Mustang parked outside. Parking up in front of Stiles' house she killed the engine and walked up the steps. It looked like a regular home, small and sweet. Knocking she waited before Stiles answered the door with a smile.

"Hey" he said and held it open. "I've been talking with my Dad, he's told me some stuff about the investigation. I'll tell you later" he said as she followed him through to the kitchen.

"Who is it?" a man's voice came from the next room.

"My friend Crystal from school" Stiles led her into the dinning room where there sat Stiles' Dad, Sheriff Stilinski. He smiled to her before removing his glasses and blinking a few times.

"But she's a girl" he stated as Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes she is" Stiles said, why was his Dad so surprised by that?

"Hello" Crystal gave him a small wave as he smiled. "You have a beautiful house" she commented, it was the normal thing to say when entering someone's house for the first time. Sheriff Stilinski nodded and looked around the room as his eyes seemed to land on one picture hanging up on the wall, Crystal followed his gaze and spotted a family picture of a couple with a young goofy looking Stiles between them.

"You know, I miss talking to you" Crystal glanced to Stiles who was busy fishing out his phone from his jean pocket, not really listen to his father.

"Dad, ya know I've got to make a call really quick. Sorry" Stiles said. The Sheriff turned away from the family picture, he looked a little spaced out as he lent on his elbow with a deep sigh.

"I do, I really miss it" his Dad looked like he was going to cry and that's when she noticed the bottle of Jack and an empty glass on the side. He wasn't judging him at all, everyone had their own personal ways of releasing their stress.

"I'll be right back" Stiles said to Crystal as he went to leave the room.

"And I miss your Mom" silence fell as Crystal felt Stiles freeze and slowly turn around. Crystal knew Stiles Mom passed a few years back but she didn't know the full extent of it, she never wanted to pry on Stiles' personal life.

"What did you say?" Stiles asked and walked back into the room as Crystal watched the father and son, she felt a little out of place right now and slowly backed up to give them some space. His Dad didn't respond, he merely reached for the whiskey bottle and went to pour himself another glass when Stiles stopped him. He smiled and nodded before letting the bottle go and slowly pushing his chair back.

"Thanks" he sighed. Stiles glanced to Crystal as he gave him a small smile. "I'm just gonna go to bed" he Dad made for the stairs and gave Crystal a wave.

"Lovely to meet you Crystal. It's fantastic Stiles has finally met someone" he soon disappeared as the two of them stood in an awkward silence.

"He's just tired and a little drunk, he will realize we're just ya know, friends when I tell him tomorrow" Crystal nodded but she found Stiles looking to the same photo on the wall, he seemed to be fighting back tears.

"You ok?" she asked as he nodded.

"Me, yeah I'm fine" he smiled one of his grins and nodded quickly. "Just fine" he said before looking down to his phone. "I need to call Scott and tell him about all of this, take a look" he said as Crystal pulled up a chair and began to look through the files on the table. Stiles had been on the phone with Scott for a few minutes and what she could make of the papers on the table was that they seemed to be all linked to the Hale House Fire, six years prior. Stiles' dad had analysed the evidence and written down his theories, she was impressed by his skill to work things out, he really was a great detective, now she knew where Stiles got it from.

"We need to go" her head snapped up as Stiles rushed in. "We have a problem" he said before grabbing his keys.

"I should get that tattoo, 'We have a problem', what is it this time?" she asked.

"It's Peter" at that Crystal was out of the house and in Stiles jeep.

"What's he done?" she asked as they sped down the road.

"He's uh... he's on a date" Crystal's eyebrows creased as she opened her mouth but was speechless.

"What?" she managed to chocked out completely dumbfounded by what he'd just told her.

"Yeah with Scott's Mom" her eyes went wide as she turned her attention to the road in front of them.

"He's using Scott's Mom as leverage, he's going to threaten Scott to join this 'pack'" she groaned and pushed her hair out of her face. Her fists clenched tight, her knuckles white as she felt the rage go through her.

"He killed Laura Hale, he's killed so many people and now he's messing with Scott's Mom, no way!" she snapped and shook her head.

"Crys" Stiles said, trying to calm her down.

"No, I've had enough Stiles. I'm gonna kill him" Stiles shook his head, hoping she was joking but they were interrupted by the sound of Stiles' phone going off.

"It's Scott. I told him to call me when he knew where Peter and his Mom were, can you get it" he said as she nodded. For the first time she didn't care that the phone was deep in his pocket as she leaned over and reached in, he instantly stiffened up but right now she was too angry to notice.

"Hey" she answered. "Yeah I'm with him" Stiles glanced over at her as he could hear Scott on the other end sounding panicked. "No, yeah where?" she nodded. "Turn Left up here" she told Stiles. "Wait what?" she asked, her eyes going wide. "We've got it, don't worry" she hung up and looked to Stiles. "Step on it, Scott said Peter's just pulled up on the side of the street and he might do something to his Mom, they're just up here on the right" Stiles nodded and put his foot to the floor as they continued round the corner where up ahead they could see a car parked on the side of the road.

"What do I do?" he asked as Crystal smiled.

"Ram the back of his car, that should get their attention" Stiles didn't like this plan.

"My jeep" he whined as she sighed.

"I'll pay you for the damage, now smash into the back of him" she held onto her seat as Stiles groaned.

"Sorry baby" he shouted before they slammed into the back of Peter's car. "Did I do it?" Stiles asked as he had his eyes closed, his hands gripping the wheel.

"Oh yes!" she smiled before opening the door and stepping out as Stiles did the same.

"Are you kidding me? Stiles!" the sound of Scott's Mom's annoyed voice rang through the air as Crystal caught sight of her. Wow, she looked beautiful. Although right now her eyes were doing this 'Your dead' look towards her and Stiles, it actually scared her.

"Mrs McCall?" Stiles acted completely shocked to see her.

"Yes!" she snapped as Crystal saw him getting out of the car as she clenched her fists.

"Wow, this is... this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?" Stiles said as Peter wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Nicely done, Scott. Nicely done" Scott was nearby, she could sense him. Peter slowly turned and his eyes locked with her's. Stiles and Mrs. McCall were still arguing nearby as she was beyond furious with him. Peter and Crystal said nothing as he simply smiled to her, whilst she glared to him.

"I mean, I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere" Stiles was really adorable when he was trying to act all innocent. Mrs. McCall however wasn't buying it, probably because she was used to Stiles' many lies and games.

"Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles" she screamed back at him. It reminded her of a mother scolding her son.

"You really think you can stop me?" Crystal looked up to Peter who was whispering to her. "Your way out of your league on this way" he smiled once more, a smug vile grin which made her want to punch it right off his face. "I don't think that's necessary" he was now speaking to Stiles.

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash" Stiles lied, this only made Mrs. McCall explode.

"Whiplash? You hit us!" she screamed as Peter turned away from them once more, already bored of these.

"I don't know. There's something definitely wrong with my neck" Stiles continued as Crystal leaned up against the car and listen to Peter talking to Scott and her.

"I know you're there, Scott. I'm impressed, with the both of you" he chuckled, was he mocking them? "It's too bad most teenagers aren't this smart. It's like that one on the lacrosse team, Jackson. Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power, not in his case" Crystal eyes went wide. What was he planning to do? She hated Jackson but that didn't mean she wanted to see him dead.

Falling back onto her bed with a groan she sighed and rolled onto her side. Why was this happening? She wished everything could return to normal. Now they had to protect Jackson, something she never thought she'd have to do but he was the target of Peter right now.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the Winter Formal dance, one of my favourite episodes of Season 1. Finished Season 3 :( Was amazing! Can't wait till Season 4. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

**Vicky x**


	16. Don't Dream It Over

**A/N: So excited for Season 4 starting in June, wonder when they're going to release the promo. Sorry for the delay on this update, had a busy week at work. Good thing is I've managed to book my holiday, saved up the money and everything, makes me feel like a proper grown up now. **

**Thanks to the people who've reviewed:- BeccaKai, DarlingPeterPan, jesskalynn4, Monkey gone to heaven, KoloWolfik, JL, Riya the wolf, casper6six6, CDT, EliseDCervantes, Jay, StoryOfSurvival, artificial-paradises, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, aliciasellers75, TWD and Guest.**

**And to the people who've favoured this story, you're amazing. **

**Check out my polyvore account, the link on my profile page. I've added Crystal's formal outfit, love the dress. Took me forever to find the right one, I wanted something which was simple at first but everything looked like she was a bridesmaid at a wedding and then I came across this dress which was perfect. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks and please enjoy.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Crystal blew a strand of hair out of her face as she adjusted her shoulder bag before looking to her two friends as they stepped onto the escalator.

"So remind me again, why am I here?" she asked. Her plan had been to come back from school and watch Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy whilst stuffing her face with cheese and caramel popcorn. That had been the plan but Lydia wasn't going to let her laze about and enjoy herself.

"I told you, we're here to buy dresses for the Winter Formal" Lydia said and flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled to her friend behind her. "It's gonna be so much fun" she clapped her hands together and giggled. Crystal adored her friend, if she'd been asked a few months prior what she thought of Lydia Martin she would have just shrugged and walked away but now she considered her to be one of her best friends, Allison being the other.

"Lydia, I've already told you I'm not going" but Lydia held up her hand, she wasn't hearing any of it.

"I know but that doesn't mean you can't at least help us pick out dresses" she smiled as Crystal sighed before nodding, she couldn't win against Lydia. "But you have a ticket for the dance, why aren't you going again?" she asked but Crystal dodged the question and looked to Allison who was staring off into space.

"Something wrong?" she asked her with a nudge as Allison looked up confused as she looked to Crystal.

"Nothings wrong" she said with a small smile, Crystal heard the blip in her heart beat but didn't question her. "I just... I have a lot on my mind" she pushed her hair from her face and continued to give them a fake positive smile.

"You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, 'Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile'?" Lydia said as she smiled to her friend before looking back to the top of the escalator. Allison turned to look to Crystal who was shaking her head with a smile, Lydia was so cute sometimes. "Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress" she looked down at her newly polished pink nails and examined them.

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected" even Crystal was surprised when Lydia offered to buy Allison her Winter Formal dress. Ever since Lydia discovered Allison knew about Lydia and Scott making out she'd been trying to make amends.

"Excellent" Lydia smiled, proud of herself. Now seemed like to right time to tell Lydia about the 'other' favour Crystal wanted Allison to ask for. Crystal nudged Allison once more as she nodded towards Lydia, they were almost at the top of this extremely long escalator.

"But not as much as I'm going to ask" Lydia turned to her confused.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she looked to Crystal who was smiling, they had something planned and it scared Lydia a little.

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else" they finally reached the top as Crystal looked around before she spotted him as a smile spread across her face. It didn't make sense much to her but it's what Stiles wanted and she was his friend, just his friend and friends help each other out.

"Who?" Lydia asked as Crystal nodded with her head towards Stiles as Lydia looked, her smile instantly disappearing.

"Him" Crystal said. They all looked to Stiles who was leaning up against a perfume counter, he was completely oblivious to his surrounding as he picked up a bottle of perfume and sprayed it. Being Stiles he sprayed it directly into his face as he inhaled it with a gasp and shot back, sneezing as he swatted the air in front of him. To most people he looked a little weird but Crystal liked weird, his cute adorable quirkiness.

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile" Allison smiled as Lydia seemed like she may cry at any moment as she kept glancing at Stiles before shaking her head.

"But I thought you liked... him" she said directing it toward Crystal. Crystal's head snapped up as she looked a little taken back.

"Me? What?" her cheeks began to redden as Allison smiled behind her hand. "No, no, no, no... no" she said. Allison's eyebrows raised as she giggled. "No" Crystal finished before shaking her head with a chuckle. "Me and Stiles, we're just friends" she said before nodding. "Just friends" she repeated, more to herself as she grabbed a hold of Lydia's shoulders and turned her around to face Stiles' direction. Stiles turned and noticed them as one of his goofy grins spread across his face as he held his hand up and waved to them. "Be nice" Crystal said and pushed Lydia forward.

"Oh... okay" Crystal looked up to see Stiles standing behind Lydia, his head poking over the top of a various dresses which were piled in his arms. "So, are you just gonna... try these on right now?" Stiles asked Lydia who grabbed two more dresses before throwing them onto the growing pile. "All of them?" Stiles asked but Lydia didn't say a word as she pointed with her finger to the changing rooms and walked off. "Is this a 24 hour Macy's?" Stiles asked as he trailed off behind her. Crystal shook her head with a smile before looking back to the dresses hanging on the racks in front of her. Ok so maybe deep down she did want to go to the formal but she'd never worn a dress before, only twice in her life, of what she could remember anyways. Once when she went to her Aunt's wedding, it was this horrific bright baby pink dress with flowers and ruffles, the memory made her shudder. And the second was to her grandmother's funeral. Never had she worn a dress on her own free will before. But now examining this dresses she found herself wanting to maybe try some on, nothing two bright or two short, just something simple. But then again, who would she even go with to the formal, maybe she could ask Danny but he might already have a date.

As he fingers danced across a satin dress she felt a shiver go down her spine as her head snapped up. He was here. Her eyes darted over the racks as she pushed herself past other shoppers, where was he? That's when she heard his voice as she slowly turned to see him speaking with Allison across the store, he was holding a dress up and standing behind her, well he had the creepy guy role cracked.

"See? Much better" he smiled as Allison gave a polite smile and managed to turn so she was now facing Peter. "You're not here alone, are you?" Crystal's fists clenched as she strolled over and came to a stop by her friend's side.

"There you are, I was looking for you everywhere" she said and linked her arm with Allison who gave her a smile which read, 'Thank you for saving me against this creepy dude'. "Hello" Crystal said as she smiled to Peter who looked to her with an amused look on his face. "Shopping for dresses I see, High school dance?" he asked.

"Formal" Allison corrected him as Crystal nodded. Peter hands were twitching as Crystal looked to him, if he tried anything she'd be ready. The tension was broken by an announcement throughout the store.

"Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate..." Allison eyes went wide as she looked to Crystal

"Did they say blue Mazda?" she asked.

"5768. Your car is being towed" the announcement finished as Allison gave the dress to Crystal.

"Oh, that's my car. I'll be right back" she darted off as Crystal looked to the dress and then back to the Peter who was smiling at her.

"Well done, Scott" Crystal said with a smile as she sensed him close by as Peter didn't look pleased with them. She turned to leave but Peter grabbed her arm and ripped her back.

"This isn't finished my little niece" she glared before smiling smugly.

"No, but I'll kill you before you ever hurt my friends" she pulled herself loose before walking off as she felt him staring at her.

Crystal closed her front door with a sigh of relief, finally after Lydia had tried on about 20 different dresses and asking what Crystal and Stiles thought, she'd managed to narrow it down to just one. Her mind felt like it had been violated, why had Lydia dragged her there?

"Crystal?" her Mom called as Crystal followed the voice until she came to the kitchen. "How was school?" she asked as Crystal shrugged.

"Alright, how was work?" she asked as her Mom mimicked her shrug.

"Alright" Crystal smiled before leaning on the counter. That's when she saw the large package wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper with a red bow on top.

"What's that?" she asked as her Mom stepped forward and patted the present with a big grin.

"It's a present, for you" she answered.

"But my birthday was months ago, what's this for?" she asked as her Mom pushed the present towards her.

"Open it and see" Crystal smiled and rolled her eyes before opening the box as her eyes went wide at what lay inside. Her Mom clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. "Do you like it?" she asked. Crystal reached inside and pulled out the dark green fabric as it flowed out as she turned it around and looked at it.

"It's uh, it's a dress" she said as her Mom nodded.

"Well, I saw the Winter Formal ticket on the fridge so I thought you would need a dress to wear. I thought it would look beautiful on you, do you like it?" Crystal looked from the dress to her Mom. How could she tell her that she wasn't going to the dance, her eyes went to the ticket on the fridge as she bit her lip and nodded.

"I love it" her Mom smiled and nodded.

"I knew you would. So, who's your date?" she asked as Crystal opened her mouth but no words came out. Her mind went blank as she smiled.

"Uh, it's Scott actually. Yeah we're just going as friends" her Mom smiled as she walked over and gave her a hug.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy, well you better get ready huh?" Crystal nodded as her Mom gave her a kick on the forehead before leaving the room. What the hell was wrong with her? Why whenever it came to telling people 'No' she found it impossible? Sighing she looked to the clock on the wall and gave a groan.

"Hmmm" she did a slow twirl and brushed the curled strands out of her face. "Not bad" she said and looked down to her black peep toe heels. The dress fitted her perfectly, it was made for her. She'd kept her tree locket on and added a set of black flower earrings and a matching bracelet. Her hair was wavy and clipped up. She actually looked alright, surprisingly.

"Well?" her Mom's voice sounded at the door as Crystal smiled.

"Come on!" her Mom opened the door, her eyes went wide as she smiled and clapped her hands.

"Oh my god, look at you. You look so beautiful" she pulled out a camera and held it up. "Evidence?" Crystal rolled her eyes before posing, her hands on her hips as her Mom snapped a few and nodded. "Beautiful. So is Scott coming to pick you up?" she asked. Crystal had totally forgotten to call Scott, she only hoped he was still at his house and not already at the dance.

"No, uh I'm going over to his house to meet him and then we're going to the formal" her Mom nodded as they walked down the stairs. "Thanks for the dress" she gave her Mom a hug, "And I want you to know that I do love you, you're my Mom" her Mom was silent as she nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "Right, well I'm gonna go cause we all know if you cry then I'm gonna cry and it took me a while to do my make up" her Mom giggled as she gave her another hug.

"I love you baby, you're my girl" her Mom waved her off as she drove in her Mustang.

She knocked on the door as she heard movement coming down the stairs as the door opened and there stood Scott's Mom. "Hello, Mrs. McCall. I'm Crystal, is Scott home?" Scott's Mom looked to her outfit as a smile spread across her face.

"Yes, Scott!" she shouted up the stairs as a bang sounded.

"You stitched up the hole, at least now you won't see my underwe..." Scott said as he bounded down the stairs but stopped when he saw Crystal standing at the door. At first he didn't recognise her by how she looked, wearing a dress and with her hair clipped up but then he smiled as she looked down a little embarrassed.

"I'll leave you too it, nice to meet you again Crystal" she said as Crystal nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. McCall" Scott rubbed his hands together as Crystal went from one foot to the other. "Uh, you look nice" she pointed out as he looked down at the suit and nodded.

"Yeah you look... Wow" she blushed and nodded.

"Oh this, I just threw something together" Scott laughed. "Look, I wanted to ask if you Scott McCall would like to accompany me Crystal Price, to the Winter Formal this evening?" she asked as he looked a little surprised. "Just as friend of course" Scott nodded and smiled.

"That would be great" she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Coo, I'll drive" she held up her keys and walked over to the car.

"Be back later, Mom!" Scott shouted back as he closed the door and walked over to the car.

"I thought you would be going with Stiles to the formal" Scott said as they drove, listening to 'Skinny Love' by Bon Iver.

"Why does everyone think that?" Crystal asked as Scott smiled.

"Maybe because you like him" he suggested as she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I do not, he's my friend. Just friends. Besides, Stiles wanted to go with Lydia, which he is" she said as they pulled into the school parking lot. "I heard you and him talking about it that time we were following Jackson" she added as Scott looked to her. "What?" she asked.

"Uh... nothing" he said getting out the car.

"Just one question" Crystal said as they watched others heading into the school as music could be heard from within. "How are you going to get inside? Aren't you banned from the dance?" she asked, remembering Scott saying that Coach had informed him that because of his falling grades he wasn't allowed to attend the Winter Formal.

"Yeah, but I've got a plan" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked.

"Propped open door on the roof" he said with a smug smile.

"Oh" Crystal said and looked to the school.

"What? Its a good plan" he said a little hurt by her comment.

"No, not saying that just, 'Oh', ok. Right, I'll see you inside. Have fun on the roof" she gave him a wink as he nodded.

"Save me a dance" he shouted as she did a little twirl.

"Will do, McCall" she walked towards the school but at that moment she heard the shudder growling sound that could only belong to one thing, Stiles' jeep. She watched as it pulled up into the parking lot and gave to a choking stop, Stiles exited his side, more like stumbled out of the jeep and ran around the other side, holding the door open for Lydia as she smiled. He was happy, so therefore she should be happy, so why did she feel this emptiness inside when she watched him with Lydia, all dressed up in his tuxedo.

The blaring music hit her full force in the face as her eyes went wide. The decorations weren't bad, balloons and streamers. Light flashed all around and she looked to the dance floor in front of her where students were already dancing with each other. She hoped there would be no frustrated gridding dancing going on tonight, she'd seen enough of that at Lydia's party to be turned off by it.

"Crystal?" she turned at the sound of her friend's voice as she smiled.

"Hi" she said as Allison walked towards her followed by Jackson who just happened to be her date.

"Wow, you look amazing. I thought you were coming?" she asked as Crystal shrugged.

"Well, I had nothing else better to do" she replied. Jackson wasn't looking at her but more to her chest as she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Who's your date?" Allison asked.

"Please" Jackson said with a chuckle as Crystal glared to him.

"It's Scott actually, we came together as friends" she added to reassure Allison that they were only friends. Allison didn't seem bothered as she trusted Crystal and smiled.

"Well this has been fun" Jackson and pulled out a small bottle of vodka as he walked towards the punch table.

"Classic jackass Jackson" Crystal muttered before looking to Allison. "Make sure you're on the dance floor later, Scott would love to dance with you, he's just trying to lay low at the moment by the fact that he's not supposed to be here" Allison giggled.

"Will do, see you in a bit" she smiled and walked off to find Jackson. Crystal was about to go take a seat when once again she heard her name being called.

"Oh my god, no way. Crystal!" Lydia's high pitched voice bellowed over the music as Crystal gave them both a wave. Stiles' eyes were wide as he was looking at her, she felt her cheeks flush but remained calm as they walked over. "You look amazing" she said, admiring the beautiful emerald coloured dress Crystal wore.

"You look amazing too" she said as Lydia flipped her hair and smiled.

"Of course I do" she said as Lydia looked to Stiles, he was still speechless. "Well?" she asked as he seemed to snap out of his daze. "Doesn't she look beautiful, Stiles?" Lydia asked as Stiles looked to Crystal nodded slowly.

"Yeah... You, uh... you look beautiful, Crys" he said as she smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Stiles" she felt a little like a third wheel right now. "Well, I'm gonna go grab myself a drink, hopefully none that Jackson has spiked, I'll see you both later?" Lydia nodded as Crystal walked off towards the punch table.

"Crys... Crys" she heard someone whispering her name as she looked around before spotting him lurking in the shadows.

"Ah, Scottie boy. Want some?" she asked and held out a cup for him to take. He nodded and sipped it, keeping to the shadows. "So Mission Impossible is a go?" she asked as he nodded with an amused grin.

"Indeed" he confirmed. Scott's breath hitched as she looked to him, the colour was drained from his face as she followed his gaze but didn't see anything.

"What?" she asked as he looked to her.

"I thought I saw... never mind" they walked towards the bleachers as Crystal swayed back and forth whilst sipping her drink, watching the couples dance below as her eyes slowly drifted across to where Lydia and Stiles sat bored out of their minds at a table. Lydia promised she would be nice, that she would at least make an effort but Crystal hadn't thought about how Lydia would feel when she saw her friend being escorted by her ex. Allison wasn't doing it to hurt Lydia, Jackson had asked her and they were going as friends. But Crystal never trusted Jackson, he had other motives, she was sure of it.

"Dear god" Scott groaned. "Now their dancing" Crystal noticed Jackson leading Allison on to the dance floor as she sighed.

"Don't worry lover boy, she is set on you, trust me" she said as Scott smiled to her. "And that's all I'm saying, you've got to work the rest out for yourself, girls code and all" she said and smiled.

"Hey look" Scott said and pointed as Crystal looked to see Stiles leading Lydia onto the dance floor. "He finally got her to agree to dance with him" Scott smiled as Crystal nodded and finished her drink as she sighed.

"Yep, he sure did. Gonna get another" she said and made her way down the bleachers to the punch table once more. Alright, so far the night wasn't going splendid, for her. But for Stiles it was great and she was happy for him, he looked like he'd won the lottery as he danced with Lydia, she was even smiling. She watched as Stiles placed his hand on her waist, her hand clasped around her cup as she heard a crunching noise, looking down she saw her plastic cup now broken. Ok, so she was maybe a little jealous, just a tiny bit.

"McCall!" Crystal turned around, swallowing her drink, only then tasting it, it tasted a little off, so this was the spiked bowl. Her eyes scanned the crowd, she'd heard Coach Flintlock shouting for Scott, so the jig was up, Scott's cover was blown. Discarding her empty cup she pushed her way through the crowd as she followed Coach's voice, she had to do something to slow him down.

"Out of my way" the Coach sounded as she ended up standing in front of him.

"Coach!" she shouted towards him as he stopped dead and looked to her. "I uh... I have a question for you" she said as he waved his hand.

"Not now!" he shouted but she held her hands up.

"Come on, it's really important" she said as he was getting frustrated with her.

"What?" he asked as she found herself to be without a question.

"What do ya know, I've forgotten it" she said and held up her hands, acting all innocent as he glared to her.

"Stupid kids" he muttered and took off once more after Scott as she backed up and smiled. She watched from the side lines and was impressed by Scott's quick thinking as he dragged Danny to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around his neck as Danny did the same. Coach looked like he was against guys dancing together, he had no other choice but to allow Scott to stay, very impressive.

Crystal continued to sway on the side lines as she held another cup in her hand, alright so maybe she was the third or even fifth wheel, depends how you look at it. Scott had Allison and Stiles had Lydia. Jackson had disappeared off somewhere but that was the least of her worries. Maybe she'd been better staying home tonight, why did her Mom have to guilt trip her into coming tonight?

"There you are" Lydia's voice came as Crystal looked up to see her walking towards her followed by Stiles. "Have you seen Jackson?" she asked.

"Nope" Crystal said as Lydia sighed. "Why?" she asked but Lydia looked to her feet, Crystal understood. Lydia still had feelings for Jackson, of course she did, she loved him, and those feelings didn't just stop when you broke up with that person, she would know.

"I need to find him" Lydia said as Crystal looked to Stiles. He looked a little upset and hurt over this but he kept quiet. "Could you dance with Stiles until I get back?" she asked as Stiles eyes connected with Crystal.

"Sure" Crystal said as Lydia smiled.

"I won't be long" she said and left them as Crystal looked to the floor, a little uncomfortable as Stiles cleared his throat.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked as she looked to him before nodding.

"Ok" he held out his hand. Leading her to the dance floor 'Don't Dream It Over' by Crowded House began to play as people pressed themselves closer to their dates and sway along as Crystal gulped, of course it would be a slow song. Stiles looked to her as she placed her hands on his shoulders and his shaking hands went to her waist as they swayed.

"You having fun tonight?" Stiles asked her as she nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's nice. Never been to a dance before, or worn a dress willing" Stiles laughed.

"Well you look beautiful" Crystal smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. At first she felt his body stiffen up but then it relaxed as he held her closer, their body moving to the music. Crystal noticed Allison looking to her over Scott's shoulder, a smile on her face as she winked to her. Crystal rolled her eyes to her friend and pulled back a little so she was staring into Stiles' eyes, they really were cute to look at.

"You ok?" he asked as she nodded slowly.

"Yeah" she smiled. "So, am I a good friend or what?" she asked. "I asked Lydia for you, like I promised" Stiles nodded, he looked like he wanted to tell her something by the way he was biting down on his lips.

"Something up?" she asked as he looked to her.

"No, it's just uh. I didn't want to come with Lydia really" he said as her brows creased, confused.

"But I heard you talking about how you wanted to ask her to Scott" Stiles smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, I was talking about a girl, but it wasn't Lydia" he said as she thought for a moment.

"Then who?" she asked. Stiles hadn't shown any interest in anyone else apart from Lydia but he was smiling to her. "What's funny?" she asked but he didn't speak. Instead he did something she wasn't expecting as he lent forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide as she was stunted, frozen in place as his hands came up and cupped her cheeks, tilting his face to deepen the kiss. Finally, Crystal managed to snap out of it as she sank into the kiss, closing her eyes as her hands went to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. It was so much more than she'd imagined. His lips at first were wet and all over the place but then then seemed to firm up and gain some control as she allowed him to lead.

Now she hated sounding cliché but at this moment she truly did feel like the world had slowed down, that everyone else around them had disappeared and it was only them left. It was their little moment and she completely blissful. The kiss ended as Stiles pulled back, Crystal eyes opened slowly.

"Oh" was all she was able to say as her cheeks were bright red. "So, just a shot in the dark here but was it 'me' by any chance?" she said as Stiles smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was" he said as she giggled a little taken back.

"I see" Stiles brushed a strand of her hair over her ears as he stroked her cheek.

"I've liked you since the moment I met you, you're this amazing, awesome, fantastic and incredible beautiful girl" he listed off as she continued to dance with him.

"Wow" she whispered. "I like you too" she said before leaning in and pressing her lips once more to his. She only knew that each kiss would be like the first kiss, amazing and blissful. "I hate to ruin this moment but Lydia's been gone for a while" she muttered as he nodded.

"Yeah, do you wanna go find her?" he asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem herself at the moment. I'm worried about her" she stroked his cheek. "I'll be back soon" she turned and walked away from him, not before looking back and smiling to him. Ok, so things had certainly turned out better than she'd expected, definitely. Leaving the dance she walked down the hallway, sniffing the air as she caught Lydia's scent. Following it she continued down the hallway as it led her to the back of the school and out through the blue double doors before coming to a stop. Why was she heading towards the lacrosse field?

"Lydia?" she called as she looked around. "Lydia!" she continued and that's when she caught the scent of him. Peter. He was here. Panic set in as her pace picked up and she began to frantically look around for her friend, where the hell was she? In the distance she could see the lights blaring down on the lacrosse field but that's when she caught sight of her friend in the middle of the field. She had her arms wrapped around herself, the cold air nipping at her bare skin as she looked around.

"Lydia!" she called. Lydia turned and looked to her but that's when Crystal saw him, his creepy form making it's way towards Lydia as her heart beat sped up. "No!" she screamed and took off, kicking her shoes off so she didn't fall, no way was this happening.

"Lydia!" Crystal turned her head as she saw Stiles making his way towards Lydia too. "Run!" Stiles shouted as Crystal kicked up her pace.

"Run!" Crystal screamed but Lydia was like a little deer caught in the headlights. Frozen in place as Crystal gave a scream when Peter launched himself onto her small frame. Time slowed down as Crystal watched her friend fall to the ground, blood covering her dress. A bloodcurdling scream erupted, Crystal soon discovered it was coming from her.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Review and let me know. You guys are amazing. Will update soon, almost at the end of Season 1 :) **

**Many thanks.**

**Vicky x**


	17. You're A Monster

**A/N: End of Season 1. Not sure if I should make another story per season or just keep writing, there is like 60,000 words already. Anyways. To the people who've reviewed so far, you are amazing. **

**SK-Scatenato, latinaintheblood, Readingbeyondyourvocab, FizzWizz2011, BeccaKai, DarlingPeterPan, jesskalynn4, Monkey gone to heaven, KoloWolfik, JL, Riya the wolf, casper6six6, CDT, EliseDCervantes, Jay, StoryOfSurvival, artificial-paradises, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, aliciasellers75, TWD and Guest. YOU GUYS RULE!**

**Enough of me talking, lets get on with the story.**

**Enjoy and please REVIEW!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Don't kill her, please" Stiles panted, drops of sweat ran down his forehead as his frantic wide eyes were focused on Lydia's bloody form. Peter smirked up at Crystal before turning his head to Stiles before shaking his head, a clawed hand grazing Lydia's hair.

"Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek" he hissed.

"What?" Stiles asked. A deep growl rumbled from Peter's throat, he was an impatient person who never asked twice.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale" Peter repeated slowly, emphasising every syllable, venom coating his words.

"I don't know that. How could I know that?" Stiles asked. Crystal could hear a pounding in her head but soon realised it was the sound of Stiles' racing heartbeat, he was terrified, at the brink of having a panic attack.

"Because you're the cleaver one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth or, I 'll rip her apart" his claws touched Lydia's cheek. Crystal felt a growl leave her as she was now crouched beside Stiles, her eyes boring into Peter with pure hatred.

"Don't you touch her" she cried, her hands clenched into fists as she gripped the fabric of her lace dress.

"So much anger, Christiana" Peter smiled before focusing back on Stiles.

"Look, I don't know okay? I sw...swear to god, I have no idea" Stiles stuttered, his whole body was shaking. Crystal hand shifted on the wet grass, searching until she felt Stiles' hand beneath hers as she gave it a soft squeeze. Peter didn't miss the action as he let out a chuckle, before shaking head.

"I see, you prefer the wear, Christiana. A fragile human who's life is so easily extinguished" he was threating her with Stiles' life. "Now, tell me!" he shouted, making them both jump as Stiles' hand tightened around Crystal's.

"Okay, look I think he knew" Crystal couldn't allow Peter to find Derek but then she wasn't about to let Lydia die right in front of them either.

"Knew what?" Peter asked.

"Derek, I think he knew he was gonna be caught" Stiles explained.

"By the Argents?" Peter asked. Crystal turned and for the first time looked to Stiles confused, when had Derek been taken by the Argent. Why hadn't he said anything earlier about all of this?

"Yes" Stiles replied.

"And?" Peter groaned, he was frustrated with how slow they were progressing through this conversation.

"When they were shot, he and Scott. I think he took Scott's phone" Stiles glanced quickly to Crystal before looking back at the ground.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on, you can find him" the anger on Peter's face vanished as he smiled, he'd finally gotten the information he'd come for.

"I see" Peter said as he was now standing next to Lydia's body. Crystal used this as a chance to crawl over to her strawberry blonde friend and take her hand in her's.

"Lydia" no response as she let out a sigh.

"Lets go" Peter muttered as Crystal shook her head.

"No way are we going anywhere with you. You got the information you came for, now go" she snapped in return.

"I'm a very impatient man, Christiana. And every minute that goes by and we're still here, I'll break one of Stiles' fingers" he said. Crystal turned to face him as he winked, her blood boiled. Straightening up she raised his fist and went to strike him but he was an Alpha and easily dodged her strike, side stepping out of the way as she let out a frustrated grunt.

"Now that's no way to treat your uncle is it?" Peter asked but she refused to back down, spinning she went to punch him once more but Peter caught her fist inches from his face. He twisted her hand, a sickening snap alerting Stiles that Peter had broken her wrist as she let out a gasp but bit down on her lips, refusing to scream. Without saying anything, Peter stepped back and raised his own fist this time, bringing it down onto Crystal's face as her body went crumbling to the floor.

"What... Why the hell did you do that?" Stiles' eyes were wide as his hands were held up. Crystal's hair flowed out around her on the damp grass of the lacrosse field, the clips having come loose from the force of Peter's punch. She appeared like she was sleeping, a peaceful look on her face as her chest rose and fell calmly.

After Stiles had called Jackson, telling him to come to the lacrosse field and help Lydia he watched Peter haul Crystal's limp body over his shoulder like she was weightless before following him. "You didn't need to punch her" Stiles said as they arrived at his Jeep.

"Of course I did, she wouldn't have gone quietly. Besides I need to show her something and it's better if she's not awake, screaming" he said before sliding Crystal from his shoulder and holding her up in his arms.

"Do wha..." but Stiles didn't finish his question, his eyes went wide at Peter shoving his claws into the back of Crystal's neck. "What the hell are you doing?" he snapped but Peter ignored him as he retracted his claws.

"Showing her a memory, she needs to know what it was like. Only then will she trust me, see and feel what I felt six years ago" he grunted back to Stiles before lying Crystal down in the backseats of the jeep. "Get in!" he snapped to Stiles. Stiles didn't really have much choice, now way was he going to leave Crystal with Peter, not in this state.

_Heat. At first it was pleasant, the warmth spreading throughout her body but then it began to sting, causing discomfort. She felt the need to move, to push herself away from this growing heat but found her back pressed against something firm, a wall perhaps? Darkness shrouded her, her hands came up in front of her, feeling the air but grasping nothing. Pain shot through her fingertips as she ripped her hands back to her chest, it was here, it was closing in._

_That's what she heard noises, at first it was muttering, she was unable to make out what was being said but it was getting louder. Soon enough she was surrounded by screams, wails of desperation. What was happening? Something flickered across her vision as she squinted her eyes and snapped her head from left to right. The darkness was fading as she was beginning to make out her surroundings. Something was glowing in the distance. _

_Bringing her palms up she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, refreshing her vision. When she opened her eyes she let out a gasp at the scene laid out in front of her. Now she wished she was blind. Fire. It licked it's way across the floor, destroying anything it touched as smoke filled the air, causing her to cover her nose and mouth. _

_"Peter!" her head snapped round to the voice screaming, the name was hers... but it wasn't. Her body moved without her wanting it to, moving towards the fire, what was she doing? She tried to fight it, tried to push her body back and away from the blazing flames which were ever growing. "The doors locked!" the woman's voice screeched as crying could be heard. _

_"They've locked us down here" someone else shouted, a male this time. Her head turned before locating the source of the voices. A group of people were huddled near the corner, clutching at each other for support, knowing that they had minutes before being engulfed in the flames. Her lips were cracked, her mouth dry. The air was limited, being replaced by the smoke surrounding them. They were completely helpless. Panic radiated down her body, her fists clenched. Emotions flooded her system, but they weren't her emotions. Right now she wanted to feel confused, having no memory of any of this but anger and rage dominated her. _

_"We can't give up" a male's voice sounded but none of the people in front of her spoke, that's when she realised that the voice was coming from her. Wait, was she..._

_"Peter, what do we do?" the woman in front of her asked, her eyes glued to Crystal. She was. She was Peter right now, wait... was this a memory. Fire and Peter. This was the house fire and that meant that the woman in front of her was her Mother. Her biological mother. She'd seen pictures of Talia Hale before but never had she truly realized how captivatingly beautiful she was. Her jet black hair, her piercing dark eyes, her flawless pale skin. _

_Crystal was cut off from her transfixed stare on her mother by a small scream which came from behind Talia. Her mother moved out of the way, revealing a small girl who had tears streaking down her cheeks. Wait, that was her. The younger version of herself anyways, she even wore the tree locket around her neck. _

_"What do we do?" one of the males standing next to Talia asked as she picked up the young Crystal. _

_"I don't know" she gasped, the heat beginning to consume their oxygen. _

_"We're trapped" another shouted. Crystal's head turned and looked to the fire which was blocking off the staircase, they were completely trapped. Her eyes danced around the room, looking for anything which could be used to deflect the fire but nothing jumped out at her. That's when her eyes came to a grate which led to outside, it supplied fresh air to the basement. But the size, it was far too small for any of them to squeeze through, well all but one. Her eyes snapped to the crying younger version of herself, clutching her mother and shielding her face away from the flames. _

_"The grate" Peter's voice shouted to them as they followed her focus and spotted the grate above their heads. _

_"It's too small" one of the others said, desperation in his voice. _

_"Yes, but not for all of us" Talia looked to her and then to the crying Crystal in her arms and nodded slowly. _

_"He's right" she moved towards the grate and tightened her hold on her daughter. "It's alright" she rubbed her back. "It's going to be alright now, Christiana" tears were appearing at the edge of her eyes. _

_"We won't allow a young innocent child to die" Peter's voice said as they all looked to each other before nodding. Deep down they knew their deaths were set in stone, no way out. Even if Crystal did squeeze out the grate and get to safety, by the time she alerted anyone else to her family's danger, their lives would be past tense. "Talia, we don't have much time" Peter's voice snapped to his older sister as she nodded, still clutching her small daughter in her arms. Crystal felt her insides breaking, watching the scene in front of her. This was it, this was the moment her Mother died, the moment her Mother saved her life. _

_Crystal's body moved forward once more, pushing herself up against the wall as she reached up and ripped the iron cover off the grate opening, fresh air pouring in. "You have to go now, Christiana" he said as her younger self peeked out from behind her Mother's hair and shook her head._

_"No" she whimpered. "I'm scared" she sobbed as her Mother's lips quivered, she was fighting back the tears. _

_"It's alright. You have to be brave now, understand. For us, for your Mother" he said as the younger version looked to Talia and then back to Peter before nodding. Slowly they lifted her up as she took one more look back to her Mother, Peter and the other family members before crawling through the grate and disappearing. _

_"It's worth it" her Mother whispered before looking to her. "She's safe now, Derek and Laura will protect her" Crystal felt her head nodding to this before they turned back to the fire. Now they had to wait, wait before they were finally consumed within the flames, they lives being turned to mere ash. _

A choking gasp escaped her as she felt the sensation of air filling her lungs, the scent of smoke now a distant memory. Bringing her hands up she felt cold glass against her palms as she opened her eyes to see trees passing her by, vibrations travelling up her legs. How did she get here?

"Welcome back" she turned abruptly to the source of the voice, seeing Peter now sat at the wheel, his eyes focused on the road in front of them. It took her a few seconds to remember everything that had unfolded before as she gave a gasp and turned, looking into the back seats but finding them empty. "Stiles?" she asked Peter. Her fingers dug into the leather of the seats, if he'd hurt Stiles she would make him pay.

"Is safe" Peter replied with a small smile, "Unfortunately" he added. Pushing herself back into her seat she looked to the road with a sigh. Where the hell was he taking her? From what she could make out they were leaving the vicinity of Beacon Hills. Nothing looming trees shrouded in darkness surrounded them as Crystal encircled herself protectively with her arms. "You know what is was like now" Peter started, she tried to ignore him but the vivid memory, his memory of that day six years ago filled her with heart wrenching pain. "What they did to us. They trapped us in our own basement, set the house on fire and left us for dead. Left a child to die" anger dripped off the tip of his tongue. Crystal noticed his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel to the point where it cracked under his intense strength.

"Where are we going?" Crystal asked, she didn't feel like talking to Peter right now about the memory.

"We're going to find Derek" Peter replied. "The Argents are keeping him at the house" Crystal knew blood would be shed tonight but she only hoped that it wouldn't be from anyone she cared for. A throbbing pain radiated down the one side of her face as she let out a groan, rubbing her temple. Her memory was a little patchy, the last thing she remembered what Peter's fist closing in on her vision before everything cut off.

"Did you punch me?" she asked Peter, a little surprised by his actions towards his own family.

"Yes, sorry about that" he said with a little chuckle. How was any of this funny? How was she even related to his, this soulless monster. Derek was a little emotionless but deep down she knew he would always care for her, he softened up when they talked but Peter, he had no soft centre, he was stone cold evil through and through. "We're almost there" he said as he pulled into the Preserve and drove down a dirt road.

"What are you going to do?" Crystal asked but he remained silent, he obviously didn't want to divulge his plan to her. Perhaps his plan was to kill anything with a heartbeat. However, the car came to a sudden stop as Crystal had to use the dashboard to brace herself.

"Go" Peter whispered to her, his eyes staring straight ahead. "Go, before I change my mind" he repeated. Crystal need to think twice as she scrambled back, frantically feeling for the door handle, opening the door she threw herself out of the car and took off in a random direction. Her bare feet kicked the dirt up from the ground, she had no idea where she was heading nor did she care, right now she had to get as far away from him. After running for a few minutes she came to a breathless stop and pressed herself up against a nearby tree. Her fingertips dug into the bark, the throbbing pain still very present in the side of her head. Crystal closed her eyes and took a few deep breath, count to ten in her head to calm herself before she opened them. Now was not the time to wimp out, she had to find the house and stop Peter from hurting anyone. She sniffed the air until she finally caught a scent, or a mixture of scents really. First she smelt Derek and Scott nearby but then two other scents, one she recognised, why was Allison here? Soon she was once again running back through the Preserve, she was homing in on the scents, tracking them to the source.

That's when a blinding light in the distance erupted out of nowhere. Crystal reacted by digging her feet into the ground, wobbling to a clumsy stop. What the hell was that? Fear pumped throughout her body but she couldn't run away now, her brother and friends were in danger. Moving slowly she heard voice shouting, she recognised Scott's voice in the mix as well as Allison's. Following the voices of her friends she saw the Hale house in the middle of the clearing. She peeked out from behind a tree to see Allison standing over Scott, her eyes however drifted down to see Derek lying on his front, he was injured.

"Thank God" Crystal jumped back a little behind the tree at a new voice, it belonged to Allison's aunt, Kate. "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself" she strutted over to Allison, a gun grasped tightly by her side. Allison turned, her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"You..." she stuttered, "you said we were just gonna catch them?" she asked. It seemed Allison hadn't been clued in to the full extent of what her family did to werewolves.

"We did that" Kate said with a smile. "Now we're gonna kill them" she raised the gun and shot Derek in the back. Crystal's eyes went wide and before she knew it she found her feet carrying her out from behind the tree and into the clearing.

"Stop!" her voice sliced through the air as all eyes turned to land on her. It had seemed like the best idea at the time but Crystal soon felt like an idiot with the glares Kate was sending her way. "Stop" she repeated, raising her hands to show she was harmless.

"Crystal?" Allison gasped. Her eyes inspected her friend's appearance, Crystal hair was ruffled, patches of dirt covered her legs and she was barefoot. "What are you doing here?" Allison asked her, Crystal slowly inched her way closer to Derek.

"Um, just taking a stroll" she said with an innocent smile but neither of them were buying her pathetic excuse. Crystal glanced to Derek, he was awfully still. It only took a quick glance to enable Kate to put the pieces together as it all clicked in her mind.

"No way" a small smile spread slowly across her face as Crystal looked to her. "No goddamn way did you survive" she looked to the tree locket around Crystal's neck, then inspected her features, it all fitted in place perfectly. Kate raised the gun and now had it aimed at Crystal.

"Kate!" Allison snapped but Kate ignored her niece.

"Crystal, right?" Kate asked as a chuckle escaped her lips. "Oh my god. I thought you died in the fire" she looked from Derek to Crystal, shaking her head in disbelief. "Same eyes, pale skin, dark hair, the locket. You look just like your Mom, well dead Mom" still surprised. Crystal tried to remain calm as she moved ever so closer towards Derek but the sound of a cocking gun made her freeze, "That's far enough, Christiana" Kate snapped.

"Christiana?" Allison asked confused, she really had no idea what the hell her aunt was talking about.

"Christiana Hale" Kate explained. "Younger sister to this piece of filth" she gestured to Derek on the ground.

"But that means" Crystal could imagine her friend slotting all the pieces of the puzzle together in her mind, it all falling into place finally. "Your a werewolf" Allison whispered, the colour draining from her cheeks as her mouth hung partly open.

"Yeah" Crystal said before slowly nodding, "I'm a werewolf" this hadn't been the way Crystal had pictured telling Allison her biggest secret.

"Like I said Allison, their everywhere, like an infestation" Kate spat. "Well" she sighed and shrugged, "I might as well start you with first" she said and without giving anyone a chance to react she pulled the trigger, hitting Crystal in the stomach as it knocked her off her feet and onto her back. Allison screamed as it ripped through the air, a gasp sounded from Scott as he went to push himself off the ground but found Kate now pointing in the gun at him. "Not so fast, lover boy" she smiled, completely unaffected by having just shot a teenage girl.

Crystal's twitching fingers grasped at anything she could hold onto, finding twigs and crusted leaves as they crinkled under her grasp. Shallow breaths escaped her lips as she tried desperately to find anything to focus on. She'd been shot before but this was far worse, thankfully the bullet had passed straight through but the pain, the intense acidic burning pain slicing through her body with every breath. Her eyes tried to focus on what was above her, branches twisted and cut through the night sky as her eyes tried to count the stars, keep herself conscious until her body begins to heal. She could hear a mumbling sound in the back of her mind, turning her head to the side she caught sight of a shadowed figure in the distance, she squinted her eyes and was able to make out, Allison's Dad. When did he get here?

"You've shot a teenage girl, your nieces friend and now you're holding a gun at a 16 year old boy with no proof that either of them spilled human blood" Crystal barely made out most of the words, she was trying to push herself up into a sitting position. The searing hot pain from her stomach sored as she bent her body in half. "We go by a code, Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent" Mr. Argent recited. Crystal `tilted her head to the side, confused until Allison's voice chirped in the distance.

"We hunt those who hunt us" she translated. The soft sound of metal made Crystal turn her heavy head toward Kate who's finger was tensing over the trigger.

"Put the gun down" Mr. Argent ordered as he raised his gun and sent a warning shot off into the forest. "Before I put you down" Kate looked to her brother before letting the gun fall to her side as Scott sighed in relief. Before Crystal could mentally cheer for the fact that none of them were going to die, the front door to the Hale house creaked open as everyone turned to face it.

"Allison get back" Mr. Argent helped his daughter to her feet. Crystal grunted, forcing her body to stand as she held a bloody hand to her stomach.

"What is it?" Allison asked. Crystal already knew the answer by the shiver sent down her spine, he was here.

"It's the Alpha" Scott said. Nothing seemed to happen at first, the Argent all had their weapon at the ready. It wasn't until Crystal caught a flash of something blurring across her vision did she register the thud from Mr. Argent being knocked onto his back. Next to fall was Allison, then Scott and finally Crystal as she felt something kick the back of her legs, sending her once more onto her back, the pain of the gun shot wound reopening made her bite down on her bottom lip.

"Come on, Come on!" Kate shouted as Crystal rolled onto her side. It was only when she had guided herself up onto her knees did she see Peter grab Kate by the wrist, bending her arm back. Kate desperately shot off a few bullets but in the end let out a gasp of pain, dropping the gun to the ground. Peter grabbed Kate around the throat and sent her flying back onto the porch of the house, he was gone and reappeared by her side, dragging her into the house as her kicking legs was the last thing Crystal saw before they were gone.

"No" Allison screamed and took off up the steps and into the house.

"Allison" Crystal gasped, clutching her side she followed after her best friend. It was only when she stepped into the house did she realise this was the first time she'd been inside, of what she could remember anyways. The remains of the house were blackened by the results of the fire, the floorboard creaked with every shaking step she took. Locating Allison she came to a stop when she founded the corner to see Peter holding Kate by the throat in front of him.

"She's beautiful Kate" Peter said before his eyes moved to Crystal, "They both are, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, his grip tightening around Kate's neck. Crystal realised he had his claws extended as small drops of blood slid down Kate's neck. "She look like you" Peter commented, his eyes bore into Allison, a small whimper escaped Kate. "But probably not as damaged" then he looked to Crystal and tilted his head with a sigh. "Now my little niece" anger rising in his voice, "Her whole life is ruined because of you, because you decided one day to lock her and her family in their basement and set their house on fire" images of her choking family gathered in the corner, her Mother clutching her younger self to her chest. Crystal had held the tears in long enough as they slid down her cheeks, she wished she had never seen that memory. "But I'm going to give you a chance to save your niece, even after you shot mine" pain and anger shot across his eyes. "Apologize... to her" Peter's voice broke as he tried to contain his emotions. Crystal looked to her uncle for the first time and saw him in a new light. He was seeking revenge for his family, he did possess feelings but still, he was a killer and that he could never be forgiven for. "Say that you're sorry for decimating our family, for making her an orphan, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it, and I'll let her live" Crystal took a step forward so she was now standing beside Allison.

"I'm..." Kate croaked, her voice strained as she looked directed at Crystal. "I'm sorry" she managed to speak. Crystal looked to Peter as a smile spread across his face, Crystal already knew his next action as she lurched herself forward.

"No!" she screamed but it was too late. Peter dug his sharp claws deep into Kate's throat and ripped, sending blood splattering across the room. Allison let out a horrified scream as she dropped to the floor. Time seemed to freeze as Crystal watched Kate's still body fall slowly to the floor, her wide eyes now lifeless.

"I don't know about you Crystal, but that apology didn't sound very sincere" he said. His focus shifted now to Allison who had tears dripping off her chin as she sobbed for her dead Aunt lying in front of her. Crystal stepped forward and raised her spare hand to Peter as he stopped. "Why are you protecting an Argent?" he asked, disappointed in her actions. Crystal growled to him as her eyes turned bright amber, her claws and teeth extended as she felt her strength returning to her like someone had just shot her with adrenaline. "You really have been ruined" he sighed but they were interrupted by a union of growls from either side, Derek and Scott had now entered the room ready to fight with her.

"Run! Scott directed to Allison. She turned and shoved herself onto her feet before fleeing the house.

"You didn't need to kill her" Crystal said as she looked to Kate's body lying on the ground, a pool of blood around her neck. Peter smiled at her and went to speak but she cut him off by bringing her fist up and punching him in the face, he was taken by surprise and stumbled a little. "That's for Lydia" she punched him again, "That's for Scott", another punch, "That's for Laura" and finally a kick to the ribs, "That's for me" she glared as he straightened up.

"Now" he said with a growl, "It's my turn" he grabbed her around the throat and lifted her off the ground as her bare feet dangled in mid-air. He sent her flying back across the room as her back connected with the wall, it cracked against the force of her body as she slid with a thud to the floor. Crystal ignored the pain from her gun shot wound and lifted her head to see Derek and Scott attacking Peter but he was far too fast for either of them. Peter picked up Scott and threw him into Derek as it sent them both tumbling to the floor. Crystal shoved herself off the ground and brought her leg up to give him a kick in the back but Peter turned with easily and swiftly grabbed a hold of her leg, using his momentum he swung her around and sent her flying across the room as she landed on charred table, it's legs giving out as she landed in a heap on the floor. This was pointless, they had to think of way to stop him, continuing this way would only result in one or more of them dying. She turned her head to see Peter with his back to them as he was convulsing. What was happening to him? But it didn't take her long to receive her answer, where Peter had been only seconds ago now towered his Alpha form, it blazing red glowing eyes staring at them as he let out a howl which rattled her mind, making her clamp her hands over her ears.

Scott was the first to attempt to inflict any sort of damage to Peter but the Alpha simply grabbed Scott around the throat. Crystal's heart almost stopped as she thought that Peter would snap Scott neck then and there but instead he threw Scott out of a window. The Alpha then turned on her as she pushed herself up so she was now standing but he didn't make a move to attack, he merely turned and jumped out of the broken window he'd sent Scott through only seconds before. Crystal turned and bolted from the house. Peter was holding Scott up by his throat once more.

"Peter!" Crystal screamed, distracting him as this gave Scott enough time to hoist his legs up against Peter's steel Alpha chest and kick him back. Scott was released as Peter went flying through the air before landing beside the front of the Hale house. Scott landed crouched as Peter pushed himself up and let out a growl, now he was pissed. Peter turned on Crystal as she clenched her fists, she was prepared for part two of this fight. However, they were interrupted by the random sound of a car horn as a blinding light illuminated the clearing. They all turned to see Jackson's Porsche pull up as Crystal's eyes went wide. What now? She watched as Stiles and Jackson exited the car, Stiles didn't give anyone a chance to speak before he sent something hurtling through the air towards Peter who caught the said 'item'. It was a lab bottle filled with a concoction of chemicals as she soon realised it to be a Molotov cocktail.

"Oh damn" Stiles sighed, the Molotov cocktail hadn't exploded like he'd intended it to.

"Allison" Crystal turned at the sound of Scott's voice to see him throw Allison her bow. Crystal watched in amazement as Allison loaded the bow and stood, aiming it with precision before sending an arrow towards Peter, smashing the lab bottle. The chemicals ignited as Peter let out a howl of pain, his eyes flailing around as it was ablaze. Crystal took a few steps back and shielded her eyes as she watched him stumble around. A second Molotov cocktail was released and this time it hit Peter square in the chest, igniting the rest of his body in flames. Crystal's mind was filled with the screams of her family as she shook her head, trying desperately not to remember Peter's memory. Peter turned his attention to Allison but Scott kicked Peter, sending him twirling towards Crystal. She dove out of the way, watching as he sored past her, his arms thrashed around. He soon came to a stop, the flames dying out, leaving him burnt to a crisp. Crystal pushed herself off the ground, brushing the leaves from the skirt of her dress as she looked to Peter who twisted in pain before falling onto his back.

"Crys" his voice made her heart jump as she turned to see him making his way across the clearing towards her. She reached out for him, Stiles pulled her into a hug as Crystal buried her face deep into his chest, his hand stroking her hair. His familiar scent filled her with peace as she smiled before pulling back to look into his chocolate eyes, she could get lost in them for hours but concern ran over his face. "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling back to examine her. His eyes went wide as his heart raced when he caught sight of the blood covering the front of her emerald green dress. "Crys" he gasped but she silence him with a kiss. At that moment she forgot about Peter, she forgot about the entire world and their many problems, she only felt his heart beating under her hand now laid over his chest as he laced his fingers through her hair. Pulling back she was greeted with his eyes once more as she smiled.

"I'm alright. I'll heal, remember" he nodded and stroked her cheek, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her stomach as it was returning once more. The adrenaline was disappearing from her system. The sound of twigs crunching made her look to the side where she caught sight of Derek making his way over to Peter's fallen body.

"Derek" she whispered and pulled away from Stiles, letting her hand drop from his chest as she took a few steps towards Derek's direction. Derek ignored her and crouched over Peter's burnt body.

"Wait" Scott screamed as he came to stand next to Crystal. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you" he panted. Crystal looked from Scott to her brother and shook her head, he wouldn't do this. No way. "Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her family, her family. What am I supposed to do?" Scott screamed.

"Derek" Crystal raised her voice, Derek reacted by turning his head slightly, "Don't. If you do this then you're no better than he is" she pleaded. "Please" she whispered. Peter was the next to speak, his hoarse voice was a mere whisper to the others.

"You've..." blood filled his throat as she choked on it, "already decided. I can smell it on you!" he taunted him. Derek glared down at him and raised his clawed hand as Crystal eyes went wide.

"Derek!" she screamed and took a step forward but before she could stop him, Derek had already sliced open Peter's neck as blood coated his fingertips. Silence fell over the clearing as Crystal watched Derek stand, he slowly turned to look at them as his eyes turned that hauntingly blood red colour.

"I'm the Alpha now" his voice was deep. Crystal stepped back slowly until she felt Stiles behind her, reaching out she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Your a monster" she whispered.

_Crystal scrambled back across the floor as her back connected with the wall, blocking her escape. The crackling sound of the fire filled the air as it licked its way across the floor, she was trapped. Her knees came up to her chest as she circled her arms around them, what could she do? Her lungs were already filling with the poisonous smoke clouding the room, her skins was already beginning to melt away as she felt her vision blurring. "Crystal!" her mother's shrill voice pierced the air as she felt her body give out. "Crystal!" that was the last she heard before her head hit the stone floor of the basement._

Crystal's eyes opened as she found herself staring up at the cream coloured ceiling of her bedroom. Turning her head she heard the sound of birds chirping outside her window as she sighed, it was only a dream. Ever since Peter had showed her his memory, her nightmares had evolved, now she found herself trapped inside the basement instead of running towards the house. Sitting up in her soft warm bed she brushed a few strands of hair off her damp forehead before shifting so she was now sat on the edge. Her body ached still, even the tiniest of movements made her bones crack as she groaned.

Looking to her clock she read, '11:43am - Sunday'. It had been a whole day since the formal, since Peter had sliced open Kate's neck, a whole day since Derek became the Alpha. Crystal had spent most of yesterday at the hospital, waiting for Lydia to wake up, which she had. However, Crystal wasn't family so she couldn't see her friend just yet. Stiles had convinced her to go home, he promised he would watch over Lydia for her, saying she needed to get some sleep and heal.

Reaching over she checked her phone but saw no messages or missed calls from anyone, especially not Allison. She doubted her best friend would even want to see her again, after discovering Crystal was a werewolf, Allison probably wanted nothing more to do with her. Easing herself to stand she grabbed a cardigan from her desk chair and pulled it on, sweeping her hair out of her face she walked to the door and opened it. Her stomach rumbled, she hadn't eaten a proper meal since Friday. Stiles had gotten to take a bite of his Hershey bar yesterday but that was all. Even with her stomach demanding food she wasn't sure she could eat anything at the moment. Coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs she heard voice coming from the kitchen as she slowly followed them until coming to a stop in the kitchen doorway.

"There she is, our own sleeping beauty" her Mother smiled as she held a cup of coffee in her hands. Crystal eyes went to the figure who's back was presented to her as she tilted her head confused. "Look who's here" her Mom smiled as the man turned to look at her. Crystal's eyes went wide as a smile spread across her face. It had been a year or so since she'd last seen him as she pushed herself off the doorframe and skipped over to give him a big hug.

"Pappy" she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello, Crystal" he said with a deep chuckle. "Thought I would drop by and surprise you all. How's my Buttercup doing?" he asked her as she smiled and took the empty seat next to him. Ever since she could remember he'd always called her 'Buttercup' and even now she didn't mind, he would call her Buttercup and she would call him 'Pappy'. He would visit her mostly around Christmas time and her birthday but lately he'd not visited so much. She really had missed him. To most people he would appear grumpy and harsh but to her family he was a kind and sweet old man who she loved dearly.

"I'm fine" she lied but kept her smile. "How are you?" she asked as he nodded.

"I'm doing splendid. I was just asking your mother how that son of mine is doing?" he was referring to Crystal's dad. Her dad was Pappy's first son, she knew he had another family after he divorced her grandmother but Crystal knew nothing of them. Her Dad didn't really talk much about his family. Her grandmother on her dad's side died before she was born, Pappy was the only other relative she knew.

"He's busy but happy, he's supposed to be coming back next week" Crystal mother smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. A ring came from the phone on the countertop as her Mom grabbed it. "Sorry, it's work. Won't be a minute" she set her coffee down and left the kitchen as Crystal looked back to her grandpa.

"I've heard about those animal attacks Buttercup" he sighed, "Please be careful, won't you. There are dangerous creatures that lurk in the dark" Crystal nodded as he patted her hand with his. If only he knew that she was one of those creatures that lurked in the dark.

Turning her head she stiffened, her Grandpa followed her gaze as they both stared to a cockroach crawling across the counter top. Now Crystal wasn't really disgusted by much but when it came to cockroaches she just felt itchy all over and needed to squash immediately. Reaching for the newspaper she rolled it up and prepared to strike but that's when Pappy caught her wrist with a smile. He remained silent as he removed the newspaper from her hands, now hovering it above the cockroach.

"Buttercup, the best way to eliminate a threat is to get someone else to do it for you" he then brought the roll down, ending the cockroaches life with a satisfied squelch.

**A/N: OMG! My fingers are killing me. I wrote this chapter twice. After reading it through I hated how rushed it felt so I re-wrote it and added a few more things in. Big thank you to Monkey gone to heaven for her help on this chapter, she is AMAZING.**

**Go read her fantastic Nikita Grace story (Stiles/OC), Search: Rewritten: Welcome Home, Nikita Grace**

**Wow, Season 1 done. Can't wait to start work on Season 2. Thank you for your support guys, it's been amazing. Won't have to wait long for Season 4 which is out June 2014. So EXCITED! I'm gonna add some short chapters in between seasons for some Stiles/OC cuteness. Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought of my OC character, thank you for everyone who's reviewed already, you guys keep me going and to everyone who's followed and favoured this story. When I started I didn't think it would be this well received. **

**From Vicky x **


End file.
